The Promise of Farewell
by ChibiTari
Summary: Somebody else joins the Company! An Elvish child has decided to protect Frodo with her life but what happens when things become to much for her? Can she keep the promise or will she leave the Fellowship? Completed! Humor+OC. *Note-last chapter for readers
1. Greetings from a World Beyond

Title: The Promise of Farewell  
  
Authoress: ChibiTari  
  
Rating: PG/ PG-13  
  
Warnings: Action, OC, humor and hinted romance!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings trilogy, though I wish I did.  
  
Azalynne Driftwood is mine, however, and if you so wish to borrow her then you must ask. Kai belongs to KuriQuinn, Nevorata to my friend Ginny and Lith is owned by Iz. Steph's character, Myranore, is in this as well.  
  
Summary: Azalynne Driftwood decided to protect Frodo with her life but when things become hard, can she keep this promise?  
  
  
  
The fic will be very boring in the first two chapters, all it is, is introductions and descriptions. Most of it is taken directly from the script. In the next chapter there will be much more action and way more humor!  
  
  
  
Enjoy the fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One (1): Greetings from a World Beyond  
  
  
  
The old wooden cart moved steadily on down the worn dirt path as a young brown stallion trotted along, pulling the weight of the wagon along behind him. An elderly man wearing a fading grey robe was seated in the front, pulling on the reigns whenever necessary. He had a long white beard and hair the same colour that peaked out from underneath a long pointed hat, the shade identical to that of his robe.  
  
"Gandalf, please, tell me we've reached this Shire place! My bottom is sore from the many an hour it has spent seated on these fireworks! The rather large one has dug itself into my lower back!" A high and childish voice complained from the back of the rickety farm cart. "Can I seat myself next to you for a few moments or run along beside the horse?"  
  
"I never said you couldn't, Azalynne, just so long as you behave appropriately."  
  
The child nodded and decided to sit next to the Wizard. From what could be seen she was quite small, almost half his size with an innocent round face and big eyes, the colour of the ocean, to match. A few strands of mahogany hair framed the sides of her face nicely while the rest was pulled back into a neat ponytail, reaching her middle back.  
  
She took in her new surroundings, seeing the green of the trees and the blue of the sky as the sun shone down on the two friends. She smiled warmly and stretched her arms above her head, yawning.  
  
The silence began to get to the duo and was soon broken as the elderly man began to hum a tune that he knew Aza enjoyed hearing. One he had learned in the Shire the many years ago that he had visited there. While he hummed she sung along:  
  
"The road goes ever on and on,  
  
Down from the door where it began,  
  
Now far ahead the road has gone,  
  
And I must follow if I can,  
  
Pursuing it with eager feet  
  
Until it joins some larger way  
  
Where many paths and errands meet,  
  
And whither then? I cannot say-"  
  
The girl stopped, forgetting the rest that was taught to her but Gandalf continued on by himself. The horse trotted lazily on, shaking its head and snorting every once in a while when the heat began to itch at its fur.  
  
The brunette didn't notice as the cart began to slow and then stop suddenly.  
  
"Gan-?" She was cut off abruptly as a male voice interjected, stating; "You're late," in quite the casual manner.  
  
"We had a time to arrive here?" The child questioned, looking between the two with curious eyes, hoping that someone might answer her question. It, instead, went ignored.  
  
Gandalf then spoke,  
  
"A Wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins, nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to."  
  
An almost humorous silence fell upon them and a staring competition started between the two males. The younger one, Aza had realized to be quite short (only two heads shorter than she), started to chuckle before bursting into a fit of laughs.  
  
"I don't understand what it is that he finds quite so amusi--" Aza's eyes widened as she had to back flip into the back of the cart again as the small -thing- lunged himself at Gandalf, capturing him in a friendly hug.  
  
"It's wonderful to see you again Gandalf!" The half-man smiled brightly up at the grey haired Wizard, sitting back in the seat which just happened to belong to Aza.  
  
"You didn't think I'd miss your uncle Bilbo's birthday." The old man said, giving Frodo a wide smile.  
  
"What news of the outside world? Tell me everything!"  
  
"There isn't much to tell besides the obvious fact that you have stolen my seat Mr. Small Man!" Aza frowned, giving Frodo the cold shoulder.  
  
"Azalynne Driftwood-" Gandalf said in a warning tone of voice, looking back at her for a mere second with a glare.  
  
"Come now Gandalf, tell!" The Hobbit persisted, remaining unfazed by Aza's sudden comment.  
  
"Everything? You're far too eager and curious for a Hobbit. Most unnatural... What can I tell you? Life in the Wide World goes on, much as it has for this past Age, full of its own comings and goings, scarcely aware of the existence of Hobbits. For which I am very thankful."  
  
As Gandalf said this they entered a small area of buildings, creating what seemed to be a market place. There were many more of these 'half-humans' and most looked up to say hello to the Wizard, who gave a wave back to them.  
  
Most of the conversation was quite a bore to the small girl behind the chattering friends until one particular topic caught her ears. She sat up right to lean against that plank of wood that created the barrier between back and front and the seats back in the cart.  
  
"All right then keep your secrets." Frodo muttered, looking over the older man with a certain fondness in his eyes. "Before you came along, we Bagginses were very well thought of-"  
  
"Indeed," The Wizard mumbled, taking a puff of his pipe.  
  
"-never had any adventures or did anything unexpected."  
  
"If you're referring to the incident with the Dragon, I was barely involved [1]." Gandalf gave a sideways glance to the curly haired boy but the blue eyes showed signs of doubt locked within them. "All I did was give your uncle a little nudge out the door."  
  
"There was a Dragon involved in all of this?" Aza gasped her voice lifting slightly with excitement.  
  
"Nothing you should concern yourself with, Azalynne, continue with your daydreaming." Gandalf said, watching the road ahead.  
  
"I wasn't 'daydreaming', Wizard! Besides, I have nothing to daydream about!" Aza concluded.  
  
Frodo laughed, "Whatever he did, he's been labeled a 'disturber of the peace'."  
  
"Oh really?" Aza smiled, looking at the man to her left.  
  
"Daydream, Aza." Was all the man said as he tried to look away from both their gazes.  
  
A Hobbit by the name of Proudfoot could be seen sweeping the walkway of his small Hobbit Hole, giving a sour look to the three in the passing cart adding to the statement given seconds before about Gandalf's nickname.  
  
As they continued down the road a small group of children hurried along behind them, crying out; "Gandalf! Gandalf is here! GANDALF!"  
  
They seemed to be wanting something though Aza wasn't quite sure what. She gazed up at her old friend with a questioning look.  
  
A set of 'oooh's could be heard from the children as the cart turned up on a small fork in the road. "Fireworks, Gandalf... Gandalf! Fireworks, Gandalf..." They cried, watching as the wooden wagon didn't stop for their request.  
  
Quite suddenly a small set of fireworks went off from beneath Aza's bottom, startling her some as she looked back at the happy faces of the boys and girls. She also looked over to the gate wherein the sour-faced creature from before stood, he now wore a smile and was laughing along with the brood.  
  
But as he did so, who Aza assumed to be, his wife came over from what she was doing, her hands on her hips and a stern look on her face. One look at her and the half-man's smile changed back to that of a glare.  
  
The cart went some ways before slowing near the edge of a small clutter of trees.  
  
"Gandalf- I'm glad you're back." Frodo smiled, standing and hanging off the side of the hunk of wood. Aza watched as he made a jump off and waved over his shoulder.  
  
"So am I, dear boy, so am I." The Wizard muttered more or less to himself. He hadn't noticed the other occupant of the cart jump out as well until her heard her yell,  
  
"I shall see you at the party, old friend! Say hullo to Mr. Bilbo for me!"  
  
"Where are you going, child? You have no idea where anything is!" It was all but true, Azalynne had never been outside of her home country and this was her first real time she had seen the outside world for herself.  
  
"I'm off to see that Hibbot boy! He should show me around enough to let me know where things are!"  
  
"Hobbit, Azalynne, its Ho-bb-it!" Gandalf corrected, calling after the girl. He smiled as she stuck out her tongue and ran in the direction she saw his friend's nephew go.  
  
*  
  
Aza found the Halfling some minute's later standing by a small pond; he seemed to be in deep thought for he didn't hear her sneak up behind him.  
  
"'Qwalryre! [2]" The girl bellowed into the Hobbits ear causing him to jump in surprise and fall into the water. He struggled about for a minute, swallowing a great deal of water in the meantime. The cerulean eyed female began to laugh hysterically, holding her stomach all the while as she watched the pale skinned Halfling climb out of the pond.  
  
"I could have sworn you had consumed a fish while in there!" She choked out, taking his hand and helping him out. Though she was quite small she had a pretty strong grip.  
  
"Oi, who do you think you are to scare someone like that?"  
  
"I know I'm Azalynne Driftwood of the Ralgonnian Clan. A small group of Elves quite secluded from most society."  
  
"You are an Elf?" Frodo stared at her in shock. She was just as big as him yet she claimed to be one of the fairest creatures that roamed Middle Earth!  
  
"Ay, that is what I am. Ear'quessir [3] to be exact! All Elves from Ralgonnia are." She explained, pulling back some of her reddish locks to reveal her Elfish ears. They were most unlike the ears you would see on a normal Wood or Silver Elf for hers were webbed near the end.  
  
"Is that so? Well then, tell me about Ralgonnia, I would like to hear about it!"  
  
"I take it you don't believe me! Fine, I shall tell you. Ralgonnia is a beautiful place, the village homes are made from White Sea stone and so is the Great Palace. The sun is always shining; plants grow green and lush in and around the city. The palace is rather large with a huge garden surrounding it! It's located near the Ocean, naturally, and near the Forest of Caradhras, just over the mountain, you know the one.  
  
Things there are happier and people are treated as equals! Unlike most other places. The king and Queen are really pleasant as well and I could go on but I wish not to bore you."  
  
"You do not bore me, Lady Elf; I just wish to know why I have never heard of such a place."  
  
"There is many a reason for that, you see, because of the invisible gate that surrounds the Ralgonne Area. You would not be able to get in unless you are of true Ralgonnian blood or you have the mark of the King Nathisis, the Great King who created all Sea Elves and founded the Kingdom of Ralgonnia."  
  
"What mark is that?" The smaller brunette asked.  
  
"Why, this one, of course!" Azalynne turned to her side to show him her right arm. There, just below the shoulder, was a small painted mark in three different blues. The mark was of three triangles, one for each of the Elementals that guarded the Kingdom. The points of each met giving the mark an almost star-like look.  
  
(ARN: Think a star with three points!)  
  
"Won't that come off when you swim?" The Hobbit asked, staring at it.  
  
"No, don't be daft! It is pretty much in the skin! Each Ear'quessir is born with this mark, or at least the ones from Ralgonnia. Those who are not truly of that same blood can have the mark embedded in their skin as well so that they can freely pass through the Blue Gates of Ralgonnia."  
  
"Ah, I see but I still cannot believe that you are truly of the ancient Elves. You seem far too young, not any older than eight!" He stated.  
  
"I am no eight-year-old! That I can assure you of! I am seven hundred and thirty-three, thank you! I may be young but I am still an Elf, make no mistake of that!" She barked, bearing her teeth.  
  
"I meant it not to be an insult, I'm sorry."  
  
"I don't see why I should forgive you!" Aza snarled, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Because if you don't then you have no way out of this Wood."  
  
Aza opened her mouth to say something but no sound came out. He was right; she would be lost without him.  
  
"Oh joy, I have been out smarted by a Hibbot- I mean Hobbit!"  
  
"Hibbot?" Frodo chuckled, looking her over again. For someone as young as she, she was quite beautiful. Her eyes seemed to be bewitching, like the Ocean was locked away in their depths never to be let out again.  
  
He now took in every little detail of her. He noted her interesting choice of outfit. She wore a patchwork and sleeveless top that was sewn together with many different materials in the colour of brown. The top reached about five or six inches above her knees and was tucked in under her thick black belt. On her legs she wore what seemed to be thin knit pants made a little too short and hung above her knees as well.  
  
Her feet were festooned with a pair of ankle high brown boots, leaving the rest of her leg exposed to the winds and rain. It looked as if she was more Wood Elf than she was Water Elf. In her belt, however, he saw a small dagger decorated with blue and silver jewels that could only be found by the Ocean.  
  
"Do you mind not staring at me; it's making me rather nervous." She murmured, looking at her feet. The Elf began to bite her lower lip and furrow one of her eyebrows.  
  
"Sorry, I was just noticing something. Your skin, it seems to have some sort of bluish tinge in it."  
  
(ARN: No, she is NOT blue, think normal skin colour! © KuriQuinn for this little line here!)  
  
"Told you I wasn't lying any! I am of full Ear'quessir blood! Nyah, nyah!" She laughed again and then pushed him back into the water.  
  
"Hey! I did nothing to you!"  
  
"I know, it's just so fun to watch you flop around in the water!" She giggled her eyes shining.  
  
She ran off before he had time to blink making her way back to the dirt road that she and Gandalf were following to the other Hobbit's home.  
  
"Um, which way from here?" She asked herself, looking down one way then up the other. "Where did we come from now?"  
  
"I told you I had to show you where to go!" The now recognizable voice of the Halfling choked as he spat out some more of the pond water.  
  
"Oops." She rolled her eyes as he glared at her. She then noticed that he was carrying a wooden bucket full of the same water she had thrown him in.  
  
"You wouldn't," She looked him over once, "you would!" She gave a cry as the water was hurled at her.  
  
"Now we're even! Come; let me show you to my uncle's. There we can dry off and maybe talk some more of this Ralgonnia place you say you come from."  
  
"Don't tell me that after all I have said you STILL don't believe me!"  
  
"I never said that. I just want to know what you know. My friend Sam is very much interested in Elves as am I."  
  
"Sam? Never heard of him."  
  
"Of course you haven't! My, you are quite the character!"  
  
"You have no idea!"  
  
"That and I still don't believe you."  
  
"I knew it..."  
  
*  
  
The party had started at the Sun's Rest and the many Halflings gathered where the party was being held. Music was playing and stories being told as different assortments of foods were set out around three long wooden tables.  
  
The Hobbits danced, laughing and singing along with whatever song was being played at the time.  
  
"Go on Sam, ask Rosie for a dance!" Frodo said in a breathless voice as he just sat down after dancing. Now clean and dry he and Aza decided to get to the party and so far neither of them 'accidentally' spilled any water over the other or anything of the like.  
  
Sam, a small blond headed Hobbit, a little round near the belly, stood, looking down at his empty Ale.  
  
"I think I'll just have another ale." He muttered, making his way over to the large barrel full of the drink. He was grabbed and turned towards the dancing.  
  
"Oh no you don't! Go on!" Frodo, with the help of a certain Elf, pushed the hazel eyed Hobbit into one of the girls who turned out to be just who they wanted.  
  
The two laughed, victorious smiles present on both their faces.  
  
"I'm glad I chose to come along with Gandalf! Had I not I would still be at home with my three sisters!" Aza laughed standing and grabbing Frodo, pulling him into another dance.  
  
On the far side, near the food, sat Bilbo, his grey curls falling over his eyes as he leaned in to tell the story to a group of curious children.  
  
"So there I was, at the mercy of three monstrous trolls. And they were all arguing amongst themselves about how they were going to cook us. Whether it be turned on a spit, or whether they should sit on us one by one, squash us, to jelly [4]."  
  
One of the little ones gasped, bright eyes widening in surprise and fear as to what would happen next.  
  
"They spent so much time arguing; the whitertos and the whyfors that the suns first light crept over the top of the trees -POOF- and turned them all to stone!"  
  
On another side of the party, near the wagon of fireworks two mischievous Hobbits scrambled out from underneath one of the tents.  
  
"Quickly!" One breathed, getting a leg up from the other into the wagon, fingering the fireworks with interest.  
  
"No, no, the big one, big one." The other huffed. The first held up the largest one he could set eyes on, showing it to his companion. The two nodded at one another and the first scrambled out.  
  
A few moments later a great red dragon went soaring into the air leaving two very black faced Hobbits on the ground.  
  
"Bilbo-" Frodo looked around for his uncle. Spotting him he grabbed his shoulders and pulled him along, "Bilbo! Watch out for the Dragon!"  
  
"Dragon? Nonsense, there hasn't been a dragon in these parts for a thousand years!"  
  
The Hobbits crouched low on the ground, keeping away from the 'dragon' that flew over head.  
  
In the distance they saw it go off in, filling the sky with fireworks. They all gave a cheer from their places on the ground, trying to stand and brush themselves off.  
  
"That was good." One of the two troublesome Hobbits muttered.  
  
"Let's get another one!" The other agreed. Just as they were about to make their move they were grabbed by the ears.  
  
"Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. I might've known." A stern voice muttered pulling on the ears of the two.  
  
"There you are Gandalf- who are they?" The familiar voice of Azalynne came all too soon.  
  
"Ah, Aza, there you are, enjoying yourself are you?"  
  
"Er, why yes, I am. So, do you have an idea as to what happened just now?" She asked, looking at the two guilty faces though she was talking to the Wizard.  
  
"These two, that's what happened! Aza, what do you think I should do with them?"  
  
"Dishes?" The child offered, a little uncertain, "You've always like the dishes! You could do that with them!" She smiled.  
  
"I meant punishment for these two alone, but yes, that will do just fine!" And so dishes it was for the two.  
  
"Why would you want to punish them, what they did was magnificent! Quite a good show if I ever did see one!"  
  
"You three would get along fine, I'm sure."  
  
"What do you mean then?" The one named Merry asked, trying as best he could to look up.  
  
"All fun and games for you that I know is true."  
  
"I said I was sorry, Gandalf [5]!" Aza protested. Then there came a sudden burst of cries over in the more lighted area of the party.  
  
Bilbo stood on a barrel, gazing out over the heads of his fellow Hobbits.  
  
"Speech!" They all cheered over and over until he raised his hands to quiet them.  
  
"My dear Bagginses and Boffins!" Cheers could be heard and glasses lifted as the Hobbits of those names were called.  
  
"Tooks and Brandybucks!" More cheers, "Grubbs! Chubbs! Hornblowers! Bolgers! Bracegirdles! And Proudfoots!"  
  
"Proudfeet!" Came the solemn cry over all the cheers and happy shouts.  
  
"Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday!" Bilbo announced.  
  
"Happy Birthday!" The Hobbits cried, lifting their glasses again.  
  
"Alas. Eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live amongst such excellent and admirable Hobbits! I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as much as you deserve!" The Hobbits began to eye one another, trying to figure out if this were a compliment or an insult.  
  
"I, er, I have things to do." Bilbo said, almost inaudible to the people before him. He began fingering around in his pocket, looking for something. Aza gave a half glance towards Gandalf, sensing something wasn't right.  
  
"What is going to happen?" She asked herself in a hushed whisper watching the grey haired Halfling as he put his hands behind his back. She didn't have time to hear the rest of his small announcement before he disappeared right before her very eyes.  
  
"Gandalf!" She cried, running over to the old man, "what is happening? Where did that Hobbit thing go?"  
  
"I have an idea, Azalynne, stay here and wait for Frodo."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Azalynne!"  
  
"Alright, I will but explain to me later for I have a bad feeling about this, Gandalf, I fear for the Hobbit, though I am not sure why..."  
  
Little did she know that this was where her journey beyond the walls of her home would take her and her adventure would begin because of the fate of one young Hobbit.  
  
  
  
WHOOPIE! END CHAPTER FREAKIN' ONE! YES, IT IS BORING BUT I SWEAR, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THERE WILL BE WAY MORE ACTION! IF THE TEXT THINGY HAS GONE ALL WONKIE THEN TELL ME, I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO FIX IT, THOUGH, BUT I DID RE-TYPE THIS ENTIRE THING BECAUSE THE SAME THING HAPPENED BEFORE!  
  
ANYWHO, REVIEW OR NO CHAPTER THREE AND FOUR, WITH ALLLLLLLLLLLLL THE ACTION!  
  
  
  
Chapter One (1) + Two (2) will be posted together  
  
Chapter Three (3) + Four (4) will also be posted together!  
  
  
  
[1]- Gandalf is speaking of the Red Dragon, Smaug the Golden, fought in the book 'The Hobbit' in which Bilbo and a group of Dwarves head out on an adventure for gold. It's a pre-Lord of the Rings for those of you who don't know!  
  
[2]- 'Qwalryre- Ralgonnian Elvish for 'Good day'. I made it up by just jumbling the letters in the Elvish word ''Quelre' which means 'Good day' as well. I also added a few letters and, voila! New word one-O-one!  
  
[3]- Ear'quessir- the Elvish word for Sea Elf.  
  
[4]- The story Bilbo is telling is something from the book 'The Hobbit'. He and the Dwarves decide to pick pocket something from three stupid trolls and then get captured. The trolls wish to eat them but don't know how to cook them. They spend the entire night arguing that they don't notice the sun rise. They then get turned to stone.  
  
[5]- Azalynne did very much the same thing as Merry and Pippin did that night at the party only she ended up blowing Gandalf fifty feet in the air!  
  
© Script for the dialogue that many will recognize from the motion picture 'The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring'. The script is taken from the site following:  
  
http://dreamwater.net/seatofkings/script_fotr_pics.html  
  
  
  
Quick summary for the next chapter:  
  
  
  
Ch. 2: Many a Night No Longer (Gandalf returns, journey to Bree, Merry + Pippin, Bucklebury Ferry) 


	2. Many a Night No Longer

Title: The Promise of Farewell  
  
Authoress: ChibiTari  
  
Rating: PG/ PG-13  
  
Warnings: Action, OC, humor and hinted romance!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings trilogy, though I wish I did.  
  
Azalynne Driftwood is mine, however, and if you so wish to borrow her then you must ask. Kai belongs to KuriQuinn, Nevorata to my friend Ginny and Lith is owned by Iz. Steph's character, Myranore, is in this as well.  
  
  
  
Summary: Azalynne Driftwood decided to protect Frodo with her life but when things become hard, can she keep this promise?  
  
In this chapter I basically took the amount of time from the book. Frodo is waiting for Gandalf for seventeen years. Originally I wanted to make it about three days to fit it with the movie but I decided against it. If you think that would be better please tell me in your review!  
  
  
  
Enjoy the fic.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two (2): Many a Night No Longer  
  
  
  
  
  
Aza heard the older Halflings voice in the distance, her ears perking up slightly as she heard his singing getting farther and farther away.  
  
He has gone then, she thought to herself.  
  
She considered telling Frodo before they reached the round green door but it was too late, the blue eyed Hobbit ran in already, calling out for his uncle in a bothered voice. Fear also dripped into his tone as he knew there would be no answer from the man he searched for.  
  
Aza made her way in, slinking past him quietly, hardly noticed by the Wizard who she saw sitting in front of the fireplace, his head nearly hitting the roof above them. She crouched down at his feet, resting her head on his lap. He patted her hair affectionately, showing her he knew she was there but yet he was still dazed.  
  
"Gandalf, Myni bethem ilyra sina gwael [6]?" Aza asked gazing into the fire as the flames danced together. She seemed to fear the small blaze, though, as she backed a little ways behind Gandalf but yet still kept her head on his lap.  
  
"A precious... Precious," he mumbled, not hearing the question asked. Frodo bent down, still standing in the doorway. The female looked up watching him with curious eyes as he inspected something on the floor. He picked the small object up and made his way over to Gandalf with careful steps.  
  
"He's gone, hasn't he?" He asked eyeing the Wizard. Frodo walked around him to try and get noticed but Gandalf still didn't move his head to look at him. He opened the palm of his hand revealing a small golden ring; he lifted his hand to the Wizard's face to show him the found article.  
  
The old man gave a weary smile as he saw the ring in Frodo's hand. "Ah, Bilbo's ring," He muttered, staring.  
  
"Where is he, Gandalf?" Aza demanded, lifting her gaze from the fire to meet his.  
  
"He's gone to stay with the Elves," The white haired man informed, his grayish eyes clouding a little.  
  
Something is definitely the matter, Aza thought, something is very wrong here, but what?  
  
Gandalf turned to face Frodo, lifting a small white envelope off the mantle piece and holding it out to the Hobbit.  
  
"He's left you Bag End, along with all his possessions. The ring is now yours." Gandalf informed, sealing the envelope with the ring in it. He then handed it back to Frodo and in a low whisper he said, "Put it somewhere out of sight."  
  
"What is going on, Wizard? Tell me, what must I do to help?" The Elf child asked, jumping up from her seat on the ground.  
  
"You can do nothing now, Azalynne, but wait for me here." The Wizard told her, he smiled seeing the hurt expression on her face, "Please, wait here. I shall send Ffion along if I need your help."  
  
"She's here [7]? How could I not sense her then?" Azalynne muttered, shocked at the realization.  
  
"Where are you going?" Came the sudden question as Frodo followed Aza through the small archway to the door.  
  
"There are some things I must see to." Gandalf announced.  
  
"What things?" The other two asked in unison. The Wizard just grabbed his staff and hat and gave a nod before rushing out the door.  
  
"Questions, questions that need answering." He stated, taking in a breath of air.  
  
"You've only just arrived, I do not understand!" Frodo persisted, trying to make sense of it all. His head was spinning as the unasked questions flew around in his mind. He wanted all the answers but Gandalf wasn't providing any.  
  
"Neither do I." The Wizard murmured, resting a hand on the Halflings shoulder. His gaze came across the envelope in the small one's hands. "Keep it secret, keep it safe." He added before turning and, in hurried steps, he hustled down to his awaiting horse.  
  
"What does go on in this weary time?" The elder Brunette asked, her hair rustling in the wind. "What must we do to find peace in our Age of hatred?"  
  
"I have so many questions, Azalynne, that need the answers."  
  
"Well, Hobbit, your head doesn't yet look ready to explode so I think we'll be fine for now. Come; let us take rest for the night. I have a feeling that tells me we're going to be in it good when we awake tomorrow."  
  
"In what?"  
  
"Whatever is going on. Drat it all, I knew I should have stayed home with my sisters! Stupid addictive fireworks display!"  
  
*  
  
Seventeen years had past and the Wizard still had not returned. Now, in the year 3018 of the third Age, Azalynne had found herself a permanent home with her Hobbit friend and had grown to love the Shire. Though every morning was spent awaiting the old mans arrival back, nothing ever came. Soon they gave up trying to determine when he would come back and just went on with life as it usually was, slow and simple, not something Aza particularly enjoyed.  
  
One evening, however, the 'simple life' was disturbed by a sudden rustling of leaves just outside the window of the small home. Frodo had stepped out, going for a round or two at the 'Green Dragon Inn' with Sam, Merry and Pippin. Azalynne agreed to stay behind and watch things at home for there had been some foxes the day before, digging up the garden.  
  
"What shall I do with the little time I have left, then?" Aza mused, poking through drawers and shuffling through different papers. Something caught her attention in a mad clutter of old maps and things. She lifted it to the light, seeing the Red Dragon in the corner of the well made chart. The writing was unknown to her but she was sure she recognized it.  
  
"Where have I seen you before?" She asked, knowing full well the map wouldn't answer. "Well, he has no need of it." She tore the map from its wooden bindings and folded it into her shirt.  
  
As soon as she was done she heard a noise from outside the door. Leaves began to rustle and the window began to shake. The Elf drew the small dagger she carried, holding it in front of her for protection incase it was needed.  
  
"Whose there?" She called out, fearing the worse was to come.  
  
"Azalynne, is that you?"  
  
Aza sighed in relief, giving a small chuckle as she remembered the voice. She made her way over to the window, helping the man inside the small home.  
  
"Why didn't you use the front door, you hoof, it would have saved you all the trouble of hurting your back!" She scolded, pulling the man in under the arms.  
  
"I didn't think anyone was at home! There was no fire go- Never mind, I see now." He added, seeing the look Aza presented to him. He had almost forgotten she was a Sea Elf, a race that cannot go to close to fire for if they burn, even in the slightest, they could die in a puff of smoke.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you have returned Gandalf! You have been gone for so long that Frodo and I had given up hope! We thought you just left us here without word or any sort of sign!"  
  
The brunette held on tightly around his waist, hugging him for all it was worth. She had not grown in the past years she spent in the Shire, nor did her appearance change in the least.  
  
"Azalynne, I am glad to see you again as well." Gandalf smiled, patting her on the head.  
  
"Were all your questions answered then?" She asked; her voice muffled against his robe.  
  
"Indeed they were. Now, where is Frodo? I need to speak with him!"  
  
"He went down to have an ale or two with Sam and the others, why? Must you hurry on with all of this, you've only just arrived!?"  
  
"I must, something has to be taken care of and I need Frodo to do it for me!"  
  
Aza sighed, giving up on the argument sure to occur. Just as she was about to stand and ready herself to run down to the Inn and fetch Frodo, the Halfling stepped through the door.  
  
He saw the open window and the papers that had fallen to the floor because of the breeze. He took a few steps into his home, careful not to make any noise. He rounded the corner, searching the room for any other signs of life but he found none. Just as he was about to turn around he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder.  
  
He gave a small yelp, turning to face the intruder.  
  
"Is it secret? Is it safe?" Came the question so rapidly that Frodo had no time to think it over before he was pulled in the direction of the old wooden trunk he used for the storage of things.  
  
Frodo searched around in the small chest, pushing things to the side to try and retrieve the forgotten item. "Ah" he smiled, holding it up to the light.  
  
Aza had started a fire to warm there house guest though she tried to step away whenever sparks flew.  
  
"This is definitely not going to be my day job!" She scowled, poking the fire until it became a little warmer.  
  
Gandalf grabbed the ring from Frodo's hand, tossing it into the pre-made fire. The Wizard watched as the envelope began to burn, leaving only the golden ring engulfed in the flames.  
  
"What are you doing?" The Hobbit cried, watching as the paper shriveled up.  
  
Gandalf reached into the fire with the small brass tongs place beside the fire place in a stand the same colour. Once lifted from the household blaze he gently held it in the air and turned to Frodo who had a look of astonishment and disbelief on his face.  
  
For one thing, the man had just arrived after seventeen years of no notice and worry on his part and now he threw his ring into the fire just because it was something he wanted to do!  
  
"Hold your hand out, Frodo. It's quite cool." The Wizard insisted, bringing the golden entry up to Frodo's hand height. Once the ring was placed in the Halflings hand another question was asked of him, "What can you see? Can you see anything?"  
  
Frodo turned the ring around this way and that, examining it closely for anything unusual but he found not anything out of place, no markings, scratches or any sort of other damage that could have been inflicted on the small object he now held.  
  
Gandalf sighed, thanking the High Heavens that nothing could be seen and that what he thought was very wrong.  
  
"Gandalf, old friend, what is all this you ask? Why must we rush into such things so fast when you've only just come back to us?" Azalynne asked, making herself known to the others once again. She had made very little noise throughout this small burst and need of information. Her head was spinning before but now it was as if her mind were pushing against all odds to escape the protection of her head.  
  
"Wait," Frodo then said, causing the other two to turn to him in wonderment. "There are markings. It's some form of Elvish. I can't read it." He turned the ring around in his fingers, trying to translate some of the characters but his head was already to sore.  
  
"There are few who can," Gandalf explained, "The language is that of Mordor, which I will not utter here."  
  
"Mordor!?" Azalynne cried, astonished at the information. "Is this what you sent out to find? Where the One Ring just happened to disappear to!? You knew, Wizard, that this was that same ring, didn't you? Why did you not say? It is a danger, make no mistake and yet you do not tell him what troubles lie within it! Tell him what it means and lay those troubles down for him like a master does milk for his cat!" Aza boomed, not even trying to hide her temper below the calm and playful surface she usually showed to others.  
  
"In the common tongue, it says 'One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them. One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them." Gandalf muttered, looking away from the foul object in Frodo's hands.  
  
Gandalf looked tired as he sat down in the small kitchen, taking the seat closest him before he fell in fatigue.  
  
"What does she speak of Gandalf? What does Aza mean when she says that this ring is a danger? Why is it so?" The Hobbit asked, fixing himself a pot of tea, pouring an extra cup for the aging man.  
  
"You see Frodo; this is the One Ring, forged by the Dark Lord, Sauron in the fires of Mount Doom, taken by Isildur from the hand of Sauron himself." Aza clarified, seating herself across from the frightened young man as he sat, hands shaking, in the chair beside the kettle.  
  
"Bilbo found it. In Gollum's cave." He stuttered, staring at the One Ring, lost in his own thoughts of Bilbo's tales.  
  
"Yes," Gandalf began, beginning the story of how that came to pass, "For sixty years the Ring lay quiet, in Bilbo's keeping, prolonging his life, delaying old age. But no longer, Frodo. Evil is stirring in Mordor. The Ring has awoken. It's heard its master's call."  
  
Azalynne gave a snort from her place, shaking her head as her bad mood subsided.  
  
"How is it possible then, that the Ring know?" She wondered lapping at her drink the way dog does his water, though it was hardly noticeable.  
  
"Aza's right, he was destroyed, Sauron was destroyed!" Frodo reasoned, finishing his cup of tea.  
  
"No Frodo, the spirit of Sauron endured. His life force is bound to the Ring and the Ring survived. Sauron has returned." As Gandalf said this a gasp was heard. Aza dropped her mug on the floor in shock.  
  
"How do we stop him? Surely there must be a way!" She tried, looking not in the least hopeful. Gandalf shook his head as if to say they should give up before they've even started.  
  
"His Orcs have multiplied; his fortress of Barad-dûr is rebuilt in the land of Mordor." The Wizard stated, looking between the two as their faces paled and hearts began to race.  
  
"Sauron needs only this Ring to cover all the lands in a second darkness." Aza only just got out, her voice strained as she looked around the room.  
  
"Yes, he is seeking it. Seeking it, all his thoughts are bent on it. The Ring yearns above all else to return to the hand of its master. They are one, the Ring and the Dark Lord. Frodo- he must never find it." Gandalf warned his voice turning deadly as he leaned in to whisper the statement to the terrified little Hobbit.  
  
Frodo then leapt up, grabbing the ring off the table and rushing out through the archway to the main room.  
  
"All right. We put it away. We keep it hidden. We never speak of it again." He declared, whipping around in a full circle to try and find a good place to veil it. "No one knows it's here, do they?"  
  
Gandalf said nothing but his face told them everything. Someone did know and that someone had told.  
  
"Oh no. This cannot be." The Elfling breathed, looking up at the man standing beside her.  
  
"Do they Gandalf?" Frodo asked, turning to meet the Wizards gaze.  
  
"There is one other who knew Bilbo had the Ring. I looked everywhere for the creature Gollum but the enemy found him first." Gandalf said in an almost guilty tone of voice. "I don't know how long they tortured him for but amidst the endless screams and inane babble they discerned two words; SHIRE BAGGINS!"  
  
Aza could hear the poor creature's voice ringing in her head; she could see the images of the horrid, damp, dark place he was taken to, the many means they had used to get that small piece of information.  
  
"Shire? Baggins?! But that would lead them here!"  
  
Gandalf nodded his head, his eyes filled with sorrow as Aza took hold of one of his hands, hers barely able to fill it.  
  
"Take it Gandalf! Take it!" Frodo cried, desperately flinging the Ring in the air, sticking it in front of the grey haired man standing in the archway. Gandalf backed away slightly, removing his hand from Azalynnes as he did so.  
  
"No Frodo," He said, fear dripping in his words.  
  
"You must take it!" The smaller brunette begged his voice urgent.  
  
"You cannot offer me this Ring!" Gandalf said his voice firm yet still holding hints of fear behind it.  
  
"I'm giving it to you!"  
  
"DON'T tempt me, Frodo!" He bellowed, glaring down hard at the small man facing him. Frodo lowered his hand, sensing the mans disgruntled feelings towards the small piece of jewelry.  
  
"I dare not take it. Not even to keep it safe. Understand, Frodo, I would use this ring from a desire to do good. But through me it would wield a power to great and terrible to imagine." The man elucidated.  
  
"But it cannot stay in the Shire!" Frodo persisted, thinking hard about where he might keep it.  
  
"No- no it can't." Aza agreed, looking over to her friend. She saw the look that crossed his face; determination. She gave a half hearted smile, knowing that he would be capable of following through on such a task. That he was the one for this great burden.  
  
"What must I do?" He asked, voice becoming light as he closed his hand over the Dark Lords desired Ring.  
  
Soon he was packing, throwing things needed into a small bag, readying himself for the long journey ahead of him. Aza rushed back and forth, helping him gather the few things necessary for the trip. She also changed out of what she wore and back into her original clothing, the outfit she wore when she first arrived in Hobbiton twenty years prior to that evening.  
  
"You must leave and leave quickly," Gandalf informed as the other tow rushed about.  
  
"We figured that out!" Aza mumbled as she pulled on one of her boots. Frodo gave a chuckle at Aza's statement.  
  
"Where? Where do I go?" The blue eyed Hobbit asked, shoving some more food into a small bag.  
  
"Get out of the Shire. Make for the village of Bree." Gandalf turned to Aza as he said this, telling her that she must head in that direction if she wish to keep Frodo out of harms way.  
  
"Bree, right, what about you, then?" She asked, fastening her belt and grabbing her small dagger.  
  
"I'll be waiting for you, at the Inn of the Prancing Pony."  
  
"And the Ring will be safe there?" Frodo questioned, putting the said item into his breast pocket.  
  
"I don't know Frodo, I don't have any answers. I must see the head of my order. He is both wise and powerful. Trust me Frodo; he will know what to do. You will have to leave the name Baggins behind you, for that name is not safe outside the Shire. Travel only by day and stay off the road."  
  
The Elf came into view once again, looking ready for an adventure for she had been without for quite some time.  
  
"I can cut across country easily enough." Frodo announced, grabbing a walking stick from the far corner near the door.  
  
"My dear Frodo, Hobbits really are amazing creatures. You can learn all there is to know about their ways in a month and yet after a hundred years, they can still surprise you!" The Wizard chuckled, looking down at the small being.  
  
Suddenly a noise was heard from outside the window, the leaves began to rustle in one of the bushes just below the flower box.  
  
"It's probably just one of the foxes that have been-" Aza began but was silenced as Gandalf raised one of his hands.  
  
"Get down!" He said, crouching low before the window. He grabbed his staff and pointed it out the window. He forced it down upon something and a 'thunk' could be heard from the front garden. Gandalf pulled whatever was outside in and threw it on the table. It turned out to be a male Hobbit.  
  
"Confound it all, Samwise Gamgee! Have you been eavesdropping?" The aged man bellowed down at the small creature as the Halfling tried to blend into the wooden table.  
  
"Oh my, Sam!" Aza laughed, trying to control herself but it was far too late, she had gone into a fit of mad giggles.  
  
"I haven't been dropping no eaves, sir, honest! I was just cutting the grass under the window there, if you'll follow me!" Sam said, raising his hands in front of him in self defense.  
  
"A little late for trimming the verge, don't you think?" The female brunette put in, raising an eyebrow at the plump little Hobbit.  
  
"I heard raised voices-" The little one tried  
  
"What did you hear? SPEAK!" Gandalf roared, shoving Sam further into the wood of the table.  
  
"N-n-nothing important. That is, I heard a good deal about a ring, a Dark Lord and something about the end of the world, but, please Mr. Gandalf, sir, don't 'urt me. Don't turn me into anything- unnatural." The blond stammered, his eyes pleading.  
  
"No- perhaps not. I've thought of a better use for you." Gandalf looked up at Aza who could only shrug in return.  
  
For some odd reason, I wish not to be Sam at this moment in time, Aza thought to herself.  
  
*  
  
So they set off, Gandalf prepared his horse and Sam collected a few things of his own and they were to leave before daybreak. Azalynne scurried along beside her old friend, telling him about her days in the Shire and how she should miss them.  
  
"Come along, Samwise, keep up." Gandalf called over his shoulder when he felt that the small Hobbit wasn't keeping up enough.  
  
"Be careful both of you. The enemy has many spies in his service; Birds, beasts... Aza cannot keep them all at bay while you run. Her gift isn't that strong."  
  
"Gift?" Sam wondered, for he had heard of no gift she possessed.  
  
"Ay, Sam, I have a way with animals like no other. They speak to me. My ring increases this power as well, making it stronger." The Elfling enlightened, holding up her hand to show a small silver ring with a blue stone in the centre of the band. Around the band were well crafted leaves leading up to the blue jewel.  
  
"You possess a ring as well, then?" Frodo asked. In all the time he had known her she had never shown him that ring or bothered to tell him about it.  
  
"Ay, I shall save the story for another day, however, for we must be off."  
  
"Is it safe?" Gandalf inquired, looking down at Frodo. He watched as the Halfling patted his pocket, indicating that it was well enough away from harm.  
  
"Never put it on for the agent of the Dark Lord will be drawn to its power. Always remember, Frodo, the Ring is trying to get back to its master. It wants to be found." Frodo nodded and smiled sadly, knowing that it would be some time before he saw his home again.  
  
"Azalynne," Gandalf turned to look at the Elf child as she whirled around to face him, stepping a few paces back from her head start on things. "Let the stray dagger fly."  
  
"What?" Aza never got her answer, though, as Gandalf road off, leaving the three to their journey to Bree.  
  
They traveled over hill of rock, through streams and crops and far off, close to the end of the Shire. The three companions had reached a corn field some ways out, westward, towards the village of Bree. Aza was in charge of getting them there safely and walked ahead of them, showing them which ways to turn in order for safe passage. Frodo followed closely behind but Sam lagged far behind them.  
  
Sam stumbled out of a clutter of corn stalks, looking up and down on a word path through the field. He could not see the two ahead of him and turned to his instincts for help so he had gone right on the path.  
  
Calling out he yelled for Frodo. "Mr. Frodo? Frodo! FRODO!?" The wanted Hobbit came into view as he and Aza rushed back to see their panicked friend. "I'd thought I'd lost you!" Sam sighed in relief.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Aza asked, a heartfelt smile on her face as she watched Sam closely, making his way over beside Frodo.  
  
"'Don't you lose him now, Samwise Gamgee', and I don't mean to."  
  
"Sam," Frodo chuckled, "We're still in the Shire, what could possibly happen?"  
  
His question was answered when two other beings came crashing into them as if they were on the run.  
  
"This can't be good." Aza muttered, looking at the scene before her. Two other Hobbits, who she recognized to be Merry and Pippin, decided today for a 'Crop Raid' and had knock Sam and Frodo to the ground.  
  
"Frodo!? Merry- It's Frodo Baggins!" Pippin smiled, telling his partner in crime who he just happened to knock over.  
  
"Hello Frodo." The other greeted as he was pushed off Sam who, at the moment, was in a fit of rage. Aza could have sworn she heard someone else laughing but she thought nothing of it as Sam hauled Pip off his best friend.  
  
"Get off of him!" The blond yelled, tossing the other aside and pulling the dark haired Hobbit to his feet. "Come on Frodo."  
  
"What's the meaning of this?" Frodo asked his eyes wide as he saw the stolen food the other two were carrying.  
  
"Now I REALLY don't have a good feeling about this!" The Elf maiden groaned, rubbing her temples and equipping her mind for the chase she was sure she had to tolerate.  
  
"Hold these." Merry instructed, handing some carrots and cabbages to Sam. He turned back around, heading back into the crops.  
  
"You've been into Farmer Maggots' crop!" Sam cried, stating the obvious.  
  
A sudden yell came from behind the five as the stood, looking at the food in Sam's arms. Frodo was pulled into the field by Pippin who took off after his cousin. Aza followed, not wanting to stay and sort things out for the two mischievous rascals that had gotten themselves into this mess.  
  
Sam was left, standing on his own with an armful of food that he did not lift yet knew he would get the blame for if found.  
  
"Ooh!" He dropped the greens where he stood and ran after the four.  
  
Farmer Maggot could be heard, yelling out threats such as; 'Oi! You get back here! Get out of my fields! You know what's going to happen to you when I catch up with you!?"  
  
"I don't know why he's so upset. It's only a couple of carrots!" Merry rationalized, thinking it over in his mind.  
  
"And some cabbages," added Pip. "And then those three bags of potatoes we lifted last week, and, and the mushrooms from the week before!"  
  
"Oh joy; I'm being chased for something I didn't do because two Hobbits decided they were hungry! I find this an injustice!" Aza frowned, now ahead of the Hobbits. Her speed was still great; after all she was an Elf. Though quite small she did possess many things any normal Ear'quessir or Mith'quessir [8] had.  
  
"Yes, Pippin," Merry cried, not hearing Aza's comment, "My point is, he's clearly overreacting!"  
  
They came to a steep slope with no way down but to fall. Aza had managed to run down it for she had good balance and it seemed, to her, that someone was helping her down. Frodo, Marry and Pippin, though, were trying to keep their balance and almost succeeded had Sam not bumped into them.  
  
The four small beings came crashing down and onto a dirt road, each piling onto the other.  
  
"Ooh, that was close." Pippin breathed, his face just inches away from a pile of horse manure. On top of him he heard his cousin groan and then mumble out; "I think I've broken something-" Which was pretty much true. He lifted a carrot out from underneath himself which had split into two, well, almost; the piece was just barely hanging on.  
  
The Elfin female was nowhere to be found, however, but soon came crashing out of a tree, landing on Merry and the broken carrot.  
  
"I think I've broken something." She uttered, lifting that same carrot from beneath her, now in three parts. Shrugging she took a bite. "Tastes like a Meriadoc." She stated, flipping off the pile of Hobbits.  
  
"Trust a Took and a Brandybuck-" Sam grunted, throwing Merry off of him.  
  
"What?" Merry said in mock-hurt. "It was only a detour, a shortcut." He informed, looking triumphant, though for what, he was not sure.  
  
"A shortcut to what?" Sam queried, giving him a skeptical look.  
  
The unexpected cry of 'Mushrooms!' was heard as three of the four Hobbits jumbled to their feet and ran over to the place Pip crouched down by. They picked at a few, commenting on every one lifted as they shoved them into a small cloth bag.  
  
"Where were you? I saw you go down before us yet you fell on Merry." Frodo asked, looking up at Aza.  
  
"I got caught in that tree! It was as if someone lifted me into it yet there was no one! The wind is against me, friend, for I fear I have upset it in some way!" Azalynne explained the situation in a joking tone.  
  
Frodo then hushed, looking down the road. It seemed someone was calling to him, he could feel a dark presence approaching. "I think we should get off the road." He said at first, looking over his friends.  
  
The feeling became stronger and he felt the need to hide become more urgent.  
  
"Get off the road! QUICK!" He cried out, scurrying under a large tree root. The others followed, filing in beside him, still examining the mushrooms they had collected. All sound stopped, however, when a horse came up to the place they were hiding.  
  
Frodo looked through a gap between the root and the ground to see the hoof of a large black stallion. It was covered in some sort of slime, not pleasing to the eye at all.  
  
A rider dismounted and kneeled over their alcove, it sounded like it was trying to pick up the smell of something. A feeling of nausea washed over the Ring bearer as the Rider in black came closer to him. He took the Ring out from his pocket and was preparing to put it on. He didn't know why but he couldn't control himself. The rider sniffed as if it had sensed something.  
  
Sam, noticing Frodo do this, leaned over Pippin and hit his friends shoulder. Frodo immediately woke from his hazy dream and grabbed the Ring away from his other finger. The rider turned away from him, confused and bothered by it. Merry then threw the bag of mushrooms off into the distance, distracting the rider for a moment and sending him over that way.  
  
Once gone the five companions hurried off, stumbling as they went in the other direction, away from this strange beast.  
  
"What was that!?" Merry asked, breathless from the run he had to go through just now.  
  
There was no answer; instead the blue eyed Hobbit examined the Ring in the palm of his hand, trying without success to understand what just happened.  
  
*  
  
"Anything?" One of the four Hobbits whispered to another. They had reached the end of the wood, troubled that they may yet have to see those terrible creatures. It was now dark and the four were still on the run, trying to get to where they wanted to go.  
  
"Nothing!" Another said, ducking behind a tree for protection, staying out of sight.  
  
"What's going on?" Pippin breathed, marching over to where Frodo and Merry lay, stomach down on the ground.  
  
"That rider in black was looking for something or someone... Frodo?" Merry turned to face his kin, seeing only despair in his eyes, a lost expression on his face.  
  
"Get down!" Pippin said in a strained whisper. Sam was now with them but Aza was still behind, her bow ready for anything to come their way.  
  
"I have to leave the Shire," Frodo said sadly, "Sam, Aza and I must get to Bree."  
  
"Right, Bucklebury Ferry! Follow me!" Merry made a run for it, jumping out of his hiding spot and into the open.  
  
A dark rider spotted the Hobbits on the run and went after them, crashing through the trees. Sam and Merry distracted it one way while Pippin made a run for it. Soon the other two were off as well but Frodo was still trapped between tree and Dark Rider.  
  
Aza came up behind him, grabbing the Ring bearer and putting him in her back, she would be much faster in getting him to the ferry but she still had no way out!  
  
She looked up and saw a stray dagger fly her way. She was about to stop it when she remember Gandalf's words and let it fly on its path. It sunk into the Dark Riders left arm, causing it to fall off of its horse in pain. Aza then made a jump for it, leaping over the horse and running as fast as she possibly could to the Ferry.  
  
She was perused, however, and a Dark Rider kept right behind her.  
  
"Run Aza! Go! Hurry! Come on! Faster! Jump! JUMP!" She heard the Hobbits cry to her as she jumped onto the Ferry, narrowly missing a capture.  
  
"How far to the nearest crossing?" Frodo asked, still rattled from the chase.  
  
"The Brandywine Bridge. Twenty miles." Merry informed as he paddled his way down stream.  
  
"Get us there, Hobbit, or your head will be at steak!" Aza warned, clutching her stomach. "Things will be much harder now that we have some new friends along, Frodo, we must stay out of sight as best we can and make sure to get the Ring to wherever Gandalf tells us to, before we make our death beds because of those Dark Riders."  
  
Aza was right, they needed to find Gandalf, but could they be the ones to return the Ring to where it should go?  
  
  
  
YEAH! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! MAN, THIS ONE WAS LONGER THAN THE FIRST BY FIVE PAGES! EGAD! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! A LOT OF THE ACTION WILL BE IN THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS SO CONTINUE TO SEND GOOD OR BAD COMMENTS AND YOU WILL SEE!  
  
  
  
Chapter One (1) + Chapter Two (2) will be posted together  
  
Chapter Three (3) + Chapter (4) will be posted together  
  
  
  
[6]- Myni bethem lyre sina gwael- Ralgonnian Elvish for 'What does all this mean?' I took the real Elvish words 'Mani (meaning 'what'), ilya (meaning 'all') and sina (meaning 'this')' I added bethem (I made this up for does) and the Welsh word 'gwael' for 'mean'. I jumbled up and added some letters to the Elvish words and, voila! New words one-O-one!  
  
[7]- Ffion (pronounce fif-vi-on) - Aza's friend from Ralgonnia. A white wolf whose name means 'fair or white in Gaelic. Fionn mac Cumhail was a legendary Irish hero who became all-wise by eating an enchanted salmon. He fought against the giant Fomors with his son Oisin and grandson Oscar'. The name, Ffion, though is a Welsh feminine name derived from the name 'Fiona' which, in itself, is derived from the name 'Fionn'.  
  
[8]- Mith'quessir- Elvish for 'Silver Elf' who also live in the area of Ralgonnia along with Moon Elves.  
  
© Script for the dialogue that many will recognize from the motion picture 'The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring'. The script is taken from the site following:  
  
http://dreamwater.net/seatofkings/script_fotr_pics.html  
  
  
  
I also found the dates (3018 [seventeen years after Bilbo leaves in 3001]) in the book 'A GUIDE TO TOLKIEN' by David Day, thanks to my mum who gave it to me on Christmas morning (this morning!)  
  
HAPPY CHRISTMAS AND A JOYOUS NEW YEAR!  
  
  
  
Quick summary for the next chapter:  
  
Ch. 3: And so Fire Burns (Strider is met, Frodo is stabbed, Rivendell) 


	3. And so Fire Burns

Title: The Promise of Farewell  
  
Authoress: ChibiTari  
  
Rating: PG/ PG-13  
  
Warnings: Action, OC, humor and hinted romance!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings trilogy, though I wish I did.  
  
Azalynne Driftwood is mine, however, and if you so wish to borrow her then you must ask. Kai belongs to KuriQuinn, Nevorata to my friend Ginny and Lith is owned by Iz. Steph's character, Myranore, is in this as well.  
  
  
  
Summary: Azalynne Driftwood decided to protect Frodo with her life but when things become hard, can she keep this promise?  
  
Okay, this chapter was really hard to type up because I had no clue how to describe anything! Anyway, here it is, hope you enjoy it! Oh, and I know that I promised to have Rivendell in this chapter too but it would have been too long so Rivendell will be in the next chapter.  
  
Um... Chapter four is sort of on hold for a little while as well until I can come up with a good way to introduce another character! I know I said chapters three and four would be posted together but I was torn between posting this now and allowing you to read or let you all hang for a few days more until I come back from my uncle's!  
  
I couldn't let you hang so instead, chapter four and five will be posted together and you get this chapter now! Feel the special vibes people!  
  
  
  
Enjoy the fic!  
  
  
  
Chapter Three (3): And so Fire Burns  
  
  
  
  
  
The five companions had made it to the wooden gates of Bree safely. The rain had began to pour down hard, much to the liking of Azalynne as her skin had started to dry, and the Hobbits hid behind a clutter of small trees, out of sight from any unwanted persons.  
  
"Come on!" Frodo instructed, leading the others to the entrance of the small village. He gave a soft knock just below the lower shutter, used to see who was arriving. The upper shutter was opened with force as the Gatekeeper peered through but it proved too high to see the small creatures so he moved to the lower one instead.  
  
"What do you want?" The man asked in a heavy voice. His hair was matted to his head and his face was lined with wrinkles giving him an unpleasant feel.  
  
"We're headed for the Prancing Pony, please give us heed for we are tired and soaked with rain, we only ask of little rest, nothing more." Azalynne said over the heads of the Hobbits.  
  
The gate opened with a small rasp and the old man stepped out, holding a small lamp in front him so he could have better light so to see the faces of those who he was to let in. He looked them all over carefully, seeing their small dripping forms as they stood, waiting for his reply.  
  
"Hobbits," He stated, shining the light over Frodo to get a better look at his muddy face and worn cloak that fastened just below the chin. "Five Hobbits! What business brings you to Bree?"  
  
"Hobbit!? Do you count me as a Hobbit? Well I'll give you Hobbit, indeed!" Aza cried, pushing past the others as they tried to hold her back.  
  
"Aza, calm down, he didn't mean anything by it! You have to admit, you are mighty small for an Elf!" Merry's voice strained as he was knocked away. Aza turned on her heel and made her way back to where she was positioned before her little outbreak and stood in silence, glaring coldly at the Night Watcher. Frodo continued the conversation with small pleads to allow them in and was rewarded as the man stepped to the side, allowing them access to the diminutive town.  
  
The man apologized to the She-Elf about the uncommonly made mistake as she walked by him. She rolled her eyes and gave him a kick in the shin before moving on into the muddy road that rounded through the township. The five walked on through the downpour in silence, trying to stay clear of any men that happened to pass them.  
  
Pippin heard a muffled yelp from his right and saw a few dazed and inebriated men leaning against the wall of a small home. Out of fear Pip moved closer to the others, taking careful steps around horses and carriages and skimming past people in the rather swarming thoroughfare.  
  
Azalynne called out to them, telling them to keep a sharp eye out for the sign of the Prancing Pony. After a while of searching in the dark and dirtied roads they came across what they were looking for.  
  
"There!" Sam announced, pointing to the small wooden sign with the words: 'The Prancing Pony' written on it in gold painted letters.  
  
"Hurry on, get inside!" Frodo instructed, pushing the others through the small doorway.  
  
Once inside something caught Aza's gaze as she straightened out her sopping hair. Her eye was fixed on a man in the corner, his hood up, shadowing his face from the light.  
  
"Excuse me," The blue eyed Hobbit said in a quiet voice. The Innkeeper looked over the countertop, seeing the Halflings wandering eyes. He leaned further down so he would be able to hear them over the noise of the chatter and mad laughter behind them.  
  
"Good evening, little masters. If you're seeking accommodation we've got some nice, cozy Hobbit-sized rooms available, Mr.-" The Innkeeper bobbed his head, waiting for a name of any sort.  
  
"Underhill... My name's Underhill." Frodo said, a little unsure of himself. He was given a light squeeze on the shoulder as he turned to face Aza. Her eyes did not meet his as she stared past the flock of males to the back of the bar. She spoke softly to him, making sure to sound as if there was no danger in her mind.  
  
"I will be there if you need me Fro- Mr. Underhill." She said, catching herself before she let anything slip.  
  
The girl made her way through the streams of drunken men to the back of the bar, nearing the Ranger.  
  
The man in black smoked his pipe, keeping a watchful eye on the person nearing him. He gave a little grunt as she sat in the chair across from him, hidden by the half-wall of stone that separated them from the rest of the gentleman who currently roamed the bar.  
  
"It seems we are not the only ones here to meet Gandalf." She said, keeping her voice low. The man looked up, peering through his covered eyes to look at the Elf.  
  
"I do not know who it is you speak of, I'm sorry." He said politely, taking in another puff of his pipe.  
  
"I know that it is you, Aragorn. What name is it that you use here...? Strider?" The brunette gazed up at him, a smile tugging at her lips as he grinned down at her. [9]  
  
"Why have you come this far, Azalynne? You were never one to leave your home so freely!"  
  
"That is not true, I never had that sort of freedom, otherwise I would have said goodbye to my home long ago." She stated, her cerulean eyes piercing his as they stared at one another for a moment.  
  
"Then what makes now any different?" His voice held an accusing sort of tone, making the older one nervous.  
  
"I snuck away but that it not the issue..."  
  
"Then tell me what is and we can be done with it." Aragorn said his speech hard as he looked around.  
  
"It is the One Ring, Aragorn. It has been found and now I must help take it to Rivendell as Gandalf did not meet us." Aza explained her manner turning quite serious.  
  
"The One Ring?" the cloaked man asked uncertainly, his expression staying calm. There was no hint of worry around him and Aza knew that he had heard.  
  
"Yes, and I need your help in protecting its bearer. Please, just help me get to The House of Elrond and all shall be well." The Elfling pleaded, her face softening slightly.  
  
"How do you know that Gandalf wants the Ring delivered there? Elrond would not be pleased moreover."  
  
"I have already thought of that, Aragorn, the fact of the matter is, Frodo needs our help and I plan to give it to him. I beg of you, consider doing me this one favor?"  
  
"I can do nothing you can't. I fear that my power is very limited, Azalynne. Not even I have the strength to keep such a person safe." Strider saw that he had been seen by two of the Hobbits. One he knew to be the Ring bearer but the other had not been given a name. He looked back to Aza who only looked fiercely back.  
  
"Yes, I know but you do have some power, friend. Arwen would not be having it if you do not help in the least! I really need you in these times of trouble!" The girl chuckled, trying to bring some humor into the conversation.  
  
"Aza-"  
  
"Please?"  
  
Strider thought it over in his mind but found no reason why he shouldn't, besides the obvious fact that he could get himself killed and that it was death on Hobbitish legs...  
  
"Fine, I will do what I can but expect not much from me for I cannot do much."  
  
"Diolch lye [10]," Aza smiled warmly up at the man before her. He smiled ever so slightly back, continuing to puff on his pipe.  
  
Aza's ears then picked up the sounds of a commotion beginning near the counter of the bar. She turned to see Pippin making a fuss as Frodo grabbed his arm, calling out to him.  
  
"Steady on, Frodo!" She heard the Hobbit cry as he steadied himself on his stool. What happened next came as a shock to everyone present. Frodo had tripped over a man's foot, causing him to fall to the ground but as he did so the Ring flew out of his closed hand and into the air. The blue eyed bearer tried to grab for it but succeeded in the most dangerous of ways. The Ring had slipped onto his forefinger and the minute it touched his pale skin its power over took him. He disappeared before the eyes of everyone in that area, totally out of sight even to an Elf's eyes.  
  
"Do not tell me this is the power of the Ring!" Strider gasped, barely in his seat any longer. He saw Aza nod in the corner of his eye as she stood, a look of concern and fear making its way onto her frail features.  
  
"They are coming; I can feel it, Aragorn. They have sensed the Rings presence and now they are coming for it!" Azalynne looked down at her hands, hating herself inside for not seeing this sooner.  
  
"Ready a room, Aza, make it seem as if the Halflings are asleep in the beds. I have a plan and it should not fail. I will find Frodo."  
  
The brunette hurried up the stairs, jamming the key into the well crafted lock as she opened the door to the room. She walked inside, grabbing a pillow off each bad and stuffing them in under the covers. After fluffing them out a bit to make them seem more alive she grabbed more cushions from the corner of the room and rested them under the 'sleeping forms' to make it appear a little more believable.  
  
A clatter came from outside the door and soon the wooden access was thrown open. A petrified little Frodo was dragged in by the arm as the Ranger came in, hood still up and shadowing his face.  
  
The half-man was thrown down beside the fire with great force, sending him hurling to the ground with a painful thud.  
  
"Ooh, Frodo!" Aza gathered the small being in her arms as he trembled, scared of what was to happen to him.  
  
"What do you want?" He croaked out, glaring at the man who had apparently tried to hurt him. The man moved over to the lit candles, pinching them to put them out, hoping that the little 'riot' downstairs would be forgotten.  
  
"A little more caution from you; that is no trinket you carry." The man let down his hood, showing a mass of thin black hair and a pair of un- shadowed blue eyes.  
  
"What do you want?" Frodo stammered stunned from what had just happened to him.  
  
"A little more caution from you, I'm sure." The Elf scolded.  
  
"That is no trinket you carry." Strider stated motioning to the ring cradled in Frodo's hand. This caught the Hobbits attention some and he sat; bolt upright, in Aza's arms. He then stood, eyeing the Ranger with suspicion.  
  
"I carry nothing." Frodo lied, backing away past the She-Elf's form on the floor.  
  
"Indeed. I can avoid being seen if I wish but to disappear entirely, now that is a rare gift."  
  
"Who are you?" The frightened Halfling asked, wondering if he should have said anything at all. The man came closer, bearing down at him with a stern face.  
  
"Are you frightened?" Strider asked, looking towards Aza as she lifted herself from the ground to go and sit on one of the beds. There was a small pause as Frodo thought the question over in his mind. It was telling him to say 'no', to stand up for himself and be strong for he did have a skilled Elvish friend, seated not to far away. But that was the thing. She was seated and gave the impression that she did not care for his well-being.  
  
"Yes," He blurted before he could think any longer.  
  
"Not nearly frightened enough," Strider avowed, trudging over to the window. He glanced down to the people below as they went about their nightly business; drinking and laughing with friends, not aware of what was to come. "I know what hunts you."  
  
"Do not scare him any further, old friend, for I fear the worst will be brought out by this." The cerulean eyed female muttered, sending a small fleeting look over to the confused Ring bearer.  
  
Immediately the door swung open and Strider drew his sword. The other Hobbits were seen, Pippin with a stool in hand, Merry with the candles and Sam with his fists up, ready to fight for his best friend.  
  
"Let him go or I'll have you Longshanks!" The blond threatened, his teeth bared and tone unfriendly. Aragorn frowned down at him, putting the sword away. He looked over to Aza who had a grin from ear to ear as she warmly greeted the scene.  
  
"You have a stout heart, little one." The brunette laughed, taking a quick look at the human man that stood before them. He did not find it quite as amusing as she and warned;  
  
"That will not save you." He then turned back to the Hobbit he had grabbed from downstairs, "You can no longer wait for the Wizard, Frodo. They are coming."  
  
*  
  
The small group had settled into bed, unable to keep their open any longer. Azalynne and Strider sat by the window, awaiting the arrival of the foul creatures from earlier that day. Aza's Elfish ears helped her pick up a few sounds; the screeching of the riders in black and the voice of the Gatekeeper. She heard as he opened the gate but was knocked down, forced into the ground by the weight of the large wooden entrance. She listened to the sound of his bones crushing under the horses hooves as the Rider rode into Bree, searching for their masters desired Ring of Power.  
  
She no longer needed her ears as she saw the Ringwraiths rounded a corner. They approached the Inn where they were told to wait for Gandalf, and plodded up the wooden stairs to the Hobbit Rooms.  
  
Through the window you could see a rider stand above each bed, drawing their swords and lifting them over the 'sleeping bodies'. In unison they plunged their swords into them, appearing as if they killed those who rested in those beds.  
  
When they pulled back the covers on each of the beds they found nothing but feathered pillows underneath. Angered and agitated they stormed out of the Inn, swords still drawn in front of them. The black riders climbed onto their stallions and rode off, going to tell their master of the news.  
  
Back in the room across the road, the Hobbits awoke, hearing the uproar in the old area where they were to sleep before the meeting with Strider and the incident with the Ring.  
  
"What are they?" Frodo breathed, his eyes showing pure curiosity and disgust for those life forms, whatever they were. Aragorn tore his gaze from the retreating backs of the Ringwraiths as they rode off into the night, momentarily looking at the boy's small form in the bed, now sitting between Merry and Sam, who also had a look of wonderment on bother their faces.  
  
"They were once men," Aza started, gazing sadly out of the window, watching as her breath would leave a small fog on the glass before disappearing. "Great Kings of men."  
  
"Then Sauron the Deceiver gave them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question; one by one, falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgul, Ringwraiths. Neither living nor dead." Aragorn continued lowering his head for a moment as something clawed at the back of his mind. He had a look of disgrace on his face but none of the other five were sure why.  
  
"They are drawn to the power of the Ring; they will never stop hunting you so long as you possess it." Aza muttered, realizing that Aragorn would not be the one to continue.  
  
*  
  
It was finally sun break and the six were off, now traveling with a pony; Bill. They had to travel as light as they could for they were headed for a long journey. Azalynne skipped along, ahead of the others, a few paces in front of the Ranger. She took in a great breath of air, enjoying herself fully and jumped down from the great rock that she had climbed up earlier to settle herself back into step with her old acquaintance.  
  
"Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked, trying to watch for jagged stones and nettles that grew out of the ground. He moved steadily over the dirt and grass as he and the others followed behind the new comer into their small group.  
  
"Into the wild!" Aza answered, laughing as she flipped off yet another rock which she had managed to mount.  
  
"How do we know this 'Strider' is a friend of Gandalf's?" Merry asked, suspicion and disbelief dripping into his every word as he whispered to Frodo just a few steps ahead of him.  
  
"We have no choice but to trust him. Besides, Azalynne seems to be enjoying his company." Frodo pointed out, regarding the way that the said Elf was walking backwards so she could speak with this man. He looked as if he was enjoying himself as well for he laughed roughly at something she had mentioned.  
  
"But where is he leading us?" Sam strained, pulling on Bill's reigns, trying to get the pony to stop grazing.  
  
"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee, to the House of Elrond." Aragorn informed, not turning to meet anyone's gaze.  
  
"Did you hear that? Rivendell! We're going to see the Elves!" Sam cheered, glancing up with a wide smile on his face.  
  
"Glad to know you know what I am..." Aza scoffed, frowning at the chubby half-man.  
  
"All I meant was we're of to see the fairer-"  
  
"Oh, so I'm not fair!? Thank you, Sam, make an Elf feel welcomed!"  
  
They continued on their way, the path becoming easier as they marched over more grassy areas. At one point in the small trip, however, there was a stall. Strider and Azalynne kept their pace but hearing no feet scurry along behind them they turned to find the Hobbits readying themselves for a meal.  
  
"Gentlemen, we do not stop 'till nightfall!" Aragon stated, watching as the creatures unpacked pans and plates.  
  
"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked, a little unsure of what to think.  
  
"You've already had." The man pointed out after clearly seeing them eat that morning. The tallest of the Hobbits, Merry, had even had the liberty of stealing his potato.  
  
"We've had one, yes. What about Second Breakfast?" Pippin questioned. The Ranger just sighed and turned to walk away. Their Elvish friend came down beside them to help put the pans and things away so that they may continue on. They did, after all, have seven days until their eyes would rest on the beauty held by Rivendell.  
  
"I don't think he knows about Second Breakfast, Pip." Merry indicated, giving his a half-glance sideways as he fastened his bag.  
  
Pippin looked unbelieving at this, his face holding a certain shock. He ran hastily up beside the taller one, turning him around and began naming off the different meals that any normal Hobbit would have during the day.  
  
"What about elevenses? Luncheon? Afternoon Tea? Dinner? Super? He knows about them, doesn't he?" Pip tried, shooting questions at the other as heard his stomach give a growl.  
  
"He's a Ranger, Pippin, I wouldn't count on it!" Azalynne giggled, helping Sam pull the pony along, brushing his caramel coat softly as she attempted to get him to move faster.  
  
Unexpectedly an apple flew through the air towards the two arguing cousins. Merry turned in time to see the apple before he caught it after which he handed to Pippin to feed his hungry belly.  
  
He turned, giving the light haired Hobbit a pat on the shoulder and the walked away, pursuing the new guide. Another apple then flew, hitting poor Pippin in the head. The Halfling looked up and then around, truly bewildered.  
  
"Pippin!" Merry called over his shoulder, snapping the younger one out of his state of shock. Aza trailed behind, leaning down without stopping to pick the fallen fruit off the ground.  
  
  
  
It was now nearing nightfall and the Hobbits required rest for the coming hours of darkness. Strider stopped up ahead, seeing the ruins of Amon Sul before him in the fading night sky.  
  
"This was the great watchtower of Amon Sul," He breathed, now facing Aza who had an interested look about her. "We shall rest here tonight." He then announced, looking back at the struggling beings.  
  
They made it to the great stone tower, the Hobbits resting down in a corner while Strider reached into his bag to collect something.  
  
"These are for you," He said, unfolding the cloth to reveal four small Elven swords, well crafted for war. "Keep them close. Aza and I are going to have a look around so stay here."  
  
Aza have a nod and soon the two were off, both in different directions. The Elf maid stayed closer to the Hobbits, though, incase she was needed for emergency. Finding non she went a little further down, inspecting every rock, every plant and every stream of water in and around the small ruined town.  
  
The child chuckled as she heard Pip cry out; "Oh, that's nice, you've got ahs in my tomatoes!" but the feeling soon died as she sensed the Nazgul nearing. She looked up seeing Strider in the distance. After a few attempts to signal to him, he got the message and ran as fast as his legs would take him to the resting place of the Halflings. Both of them knew they wouldn't get there before the Wraiths but they had to try.  
  
"Hurry, Aragorn! We cannot let them die to these foul creatures of the earth!" Aza called, drawing her sword from her back. She felt something brush by her as she raced up the stony hill.  
  
Aragon was soon beside her, torch in one hand and sword in the other. "Take this! Burn them when you have the chance and do not fear the blaze for it will only burn you greater then!"  
  
"Thank you for your words of such comfort!" Aza took the torch she was offered and headed up to the top of the tower. There then came a cry of pain from who was recognized to be Frodo as she and Strider made it to the top.  
  
Strider leaped at the Witch-King, swinging his sword, trying to move him away from the Ring Bearer.  
  
One of the Nazgul swung it's sword at the Elf from behind but the girl managed to jump out of the way. Instead, she jumped onto his shoulders, jabbing her bladed into the monsters head from above. The creature fell and she flipped off, tossing her torch at another of the Wraiths.  
  
When she turned, the Dark Rider she was said to have killed had disappeared. Her eyes searched for it but finding nothing she gave up and continued to help Aragorn fight off the demon creatures.  
  
Another came from behind her, burning from the arms down. It tried to grab for her but missed. Coming closer still she backed away further, fearing the flames that grew on the Wraiths cloak.  
  
"STRIDER!" She cried, her back coming into contacted with a stone behind her. She had nowhere to move, stuck between rock and death. Just as the Wraith closed in the sound of a sword being swung was heard. With a sigh of relief the Elf jumped backwards, leaping onto the stone she was up against before. Aza gave a thankful nod to the man below her as he turned to see only one of the enemy still standing.  
  
The two fighters looked at one another, each giving a broad grin. Aragorn lifted his torch and Azalynne her silver dagger. In unison they both tossed their weapons at the last Wraith, sending it screeching and burning in the hood down the cold, damp path to its mount.  
  
"Strider! Help him Strider!" Sam cried, trying to comfort Frodo as the wound now seen below his left shoulder blade. The elder brunette rushed to his side, lifting him from the others into a soft hold. She watched as the warrior lifted the sword that had inflicted this wound into such a frail creature.  
  
"He was stabbed by a Morgul Blade." The Hobbit whimpered, gasping for breath at the same moment as he felt his life fade.  
  
"No, Frodo! Stay with us!" Aza begged, holding the little one closer.  
  
"Can't you heal him? You are and Elf after all." Merry asked, choking on his words as he watched his friend suffer so.  
  
"I am merely a child, Meriadoc; I know not such strong skills as healing of yet. I can do nothing." She gazed sadly down at the anguishing boy. A single tear ran down her cheek, dropping delicately onto the abrasion. For one short moment the pain seemed to subside but in the next he was screaming. Everyone looked up at Aragorn, some form of hope residing in each of their eyes but he only shook his head.  
  
"This is beyond my skill to heal, he needs Elvish medicine." Aragorn took Frodo from the present Elf's arms and carried him over his shoulder. "Hurry!" He called back. Aza got the others to their feet but Pip seemed to stay in the ground or he would fall.  
  
"You are truly hurting for him, aren't you?" A voice asked, breaking through his thoughts. He looked up and found only Aza standing above him. She held out a hand and he took it, leaning on her for support.  
  
"Do not fear, Peregrin, he will live through this for he bears the Ring. If only my sister were here, she has stronger magic than I; she would know what to do."  
  
The group rushed along, following with hurried steps as they worried about Frodo and whether or not he would live to see the light of morning.  
  
"We're six days from Rivendell! He'll never make it!" Sam shouted, tears streaking down his cheeks as Frodo continued to writhe in ache.  
  
"Hold on Frodo." Aragorn soothed, rubbing the poor souls back. The boy shivered, the pain now filling his body. He was too sore to think but one thing did cross his mind. He cried out, calling for the only person he could think of at the moment: "GANDALF!!!"  
  
A few feet away they rested, the Ranger lighting another torch, looking around for something. Frodo was rested on the ground, his eyes blurring as he looked up to see the stone figures of three monstrous trolls, the ones Bilbo had described in his stories.  
  
"He's going cold." Sam muttered, feeling his friend's cheeks and forehead.  
  
"Is he going to die?" Pippin sniffed, looking watery eyed at Strider.  
  
"He's passing into the Shadow World. He'll soon become a Wraith like them." Aragorn explained, his eyes still searching. The screech of the Nazgul came, very close now as they sensed the presence of the Ring.  
  
"They're close." Aza mumbled, narrowed her eyes at him, the feeling of the lifeless souls of the creatures nearing sickening her.  
  
"Sam," Aragorn turned, calling for the gardener, "Do you know the Athelas plant?"  
  
"Athelas?" The Hobbit questioned, staring in puzzlement.  
  
"Kingsfoil?" The older man offered, remembering the more common name of the plant he considered necessary.  
  
"Kingsfoil..." Sam ran the name through his head then recalled the look of it, "Ay, it's a weed!"  
  
"It may help to slow the poison." Aza muttered, loving the idea as she rocked the hurting Hobbit in her arms, trying to calm him even just in the least.  
  
The gardener looked from Ranger to Elf, not understanding what they wanted of him.  
  
"Find us this plant and hurry!" Aragorn instructed, pulling out a small cutting knife and moving into the trees. He raced on, his eyes searching for any sign of the healing herb. Taking the knife in his hand he cut some off but when he went back for some more he felt the tip of a sword at his throat. Fearing the worst he reached for his, his hand clamping over it in a tight grip.  
  
"What's this," The voice came, soft and light, clearly female, "a Ranger caught off his guard?" The voice teased as the sword was removed. A small sigh of relief was heard and the Ranger stood, letting go of his weapon.  
  
Back at the sight of the three trolls, Azalynne sat, clearly out of ideas on how to sooth the suffering boy. The sound of hooves came out from the darkness as a white stallion came crashing through the bushes and into view. The rider jumped off and came towards Frodo, motioning for the Elf child to rest him on the ground.  
  
"Frodo, Im Arwen. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth n?n tolo dan na ngalad [11]." The woman spoke, kneeling down next to the Halfling. She lifted his head off the ground, cradling it in her hands as she inspected him.  
  
"Who is she?" Merry asked his eyes wide as he knew the answer but couldn't stop the question.  
  
"She's an Elf." Sam stated, seeing the ears peaking out through the dark strands of hair.  
  
"Frodo?" The Elf maiden asked, trying to reach him but failing. "He's fading, he's not going to last. We must get him to my father." She carried the Hobbit to her horse, Aza scurrying along behind them, trying to understand what was going on. "I've been looking for you for two days." The elder Elf maiden stated as Aragorn held Frodo up on the white steed.  
  
"Where are you taking him?" Sam cried but his question went unnoticed by all as the two lovers continued talking.  
  
"There are five Wraiths behind you! Where the other four are I do not know." Arwen said, gazing into the blue eyes opposite hers.  
  
"Dartho guin Berian, Rych le ad tolthathon [12]." Aragorn said in the true Elvish tongue as a stunned Elvin child glared up a him.  
  
"Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im [13]." Arwen shot back, knowing she was winning this argument by a lot. Her eyes pierced his for one small moment before he come up with an excuse to keep her safe: "Andelu i ven [14]."  
  
What are they saying?" One of the three less hurt Hobbits asked, watching the scene with interested eyes.  
  
"Frodo fir. Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith n?n beriatha hon [15]." Arwen said, her spirit not fading as she knew the man was only trying to keep her alive. They were in love, after all. "I do not fear them." She assured, giving him a strong gaze.  
  
"Be iest lin [16]." Strider mumbled, regretting the words that he spoke but knowing that she was right, she could get Frodo to safety faster, no matter what the cost. "Arwen, ride hard. Don't look back!" The Ranger instructed while the female mounted the horse. The woman smiled down at him with care in her eyes as she held onto Frodo who sat in front of her, making it easier for him not to fall off when riding.  
  
"Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim [17]!"  
  
"What're you doing!? Those Wraiths are still out there!" Sam shouted when Arwen rode off into the darkness. Azalynne watched as the two disappeared from view. Her mind was telling her to stay but her hearts will told her to go with them, to follow along with the promise she had made to herself.  
  
"I will not let Frodo down." She whispered to herself, clutching her silver ring in her hands. "I will protect him with all the strength I have in this world and more!" She said a little louder. The ring began to let off a faint glow. Her hand opened and the ring floated in the air for a few moments before it slipped itself onto her finger.  
  
"An garrad shi neen cur al gin waith [18]." She chanted, the same faint glow forming around her. Soon the light grew and her body started to ach, a pain so great over took her then and her body began to change. Her skin stretched and her hair grew thin and short, growing on her hands, arms and legs. Her ears shrunk into the side of her head while new ones appeared on the top. Her nose grew longer and her eyes glazed over...  
  
The light grew small and soon faded but Aza was no where to be found. Instead, in her place was a small brown and grey wolf, looking ahead with keen and eager eyes.  
  
"W-what happened!?" Merry screamed out, looking at the wolf in a fearful way.  
  
"Her ring." Aragorn said casually, seeing this happen before when he visited her home country. He gave her a pat, ruffling her fur and running his hand along her back before he whispered to her,  
  
"Find him and watch him. Let nothing happen to the two for I fear the worst." The canine gave a bark and then darted off in the same direction as the two others before her. Her speed had increased quite a lot during the transformation and her hearing grew as well.  
  
She saw through the darkness the great white horse and the two riders but she also picked up a sent that gave her a grave feeling. Running faster she managed to catch up to the Elf and Hobbit -who seemed not to recognize her- and kept a watchful eye on what was around them.  
  
It was now mid-morning; they had been in the clear all night but soon... soon they would be chased and wouldn't be able to hold the Wraiths back, that is, if they were all there. The wind picked up and the sin shone bright in the sky but the beauty went unnoticed as thoughts of hurt and death filled the minds of the three. It was nearing afternoon and the screeching became louder and, after barely a minute or so of waiting, the Dark Riders were upon them.  
  
"Arwen! Hurry on, they approach us fast!" The Wolfen-Elf spoke, though her mouth did not move. The dark haired maiden did not have time to question the other now; she only had time to escape. They ran, through bush and through stream, trying without success to lose the black-hearted riders that pursued them.  
  
"Noro lim, Asfaloth!" Arwen cried, ducking as she passed a hanging branch. One of the riders reached out for Frodo, nearly grasping the young ones cloak but the River Elf moved away quickly, out of the mans reach.  
  
They were nearing the river; Azalynne could smell its fresh water and hear it rush over the stones at its edge. After finally reaching the clearing she saw it. The three of them hurried, the stallion pushing itself to continue as the other horses beckoned it to stop. Its pace quickened and before long he had managed to get his master to the other side, the wolf still beside him. Arwen turned Asfaloth to face their trailers and, holding up her sword she glared, challenging them to step foot in the water.  
  
The nine stopped before the river, gazing across at the tired stallion and his riders.  
  
"Give up the Halfling, She-Elf!" One managed to scratch out, his voice still barely over a whisper. It seemed that it hadn't been used since the day he had decided to become what he is now.  
  
"If you want him, come and claim him!" Arwen cried, her voice holding a certain threat and hate in it. The riders shrieked again and then began to move forward. Sensing their unease, Aza began to wonder, trying to open her mind to any of the spells she had overheard her father teaching her elder sisters at one of their Spells lessons.  
  
"Arwen, call for the Loudwaters from the Misty Mountains! They are your only way to defeat these evil creatures!" The Ralgonnian Elf maiden finally concluded, remembering vaguely what her father had said about those still clinging to life after death.  
  
The other Elfin agreed, lowering her sword slightly. Aza's mind filled with the words but she couldn't put them in any sort of order and could only give them to her new friend in the way she had them now. Able to recall the chant needed, Arwen called on the power of her people to guide her through and began to chant what she memorized.  
  
"Nin o Chithaelgir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo n?n Bruinen dan in Ulaer [19]!" The waters began to rise and the waves began to quicken. Soon, through the thick rocks of the mountain side they could hear the great wave coming. And come it did. The Nazgul tried to hurry downstream but the race of water formed into the heads of horses caught up with them and soon they were lost under the tide, choking on the liquid though they knew they would not die. Aza transformed back to her normal state, her eyes not leaving the sight before her as the Wraiths were swept downstream and, in her mind, never to be seen again.  
  
Just then Frodo gave a gasp, sucking in the air he needed with great trouble. The two Elves laid him down on the dirt floor of the forest, looking him over with great worry weighing in their hearts. After a few more gasps and whimpers it seemed that he began to choke for the air.  
  
"No! NO! Frodo no! Frodo, don't give in! Not now!" The elder of the two begged, tears welling up in her eyes as the held the small one close to her. Aza sat beside her, wiping his forehead of the sweat and dirt.  
  
"What grace is given me, let it pass to him. Let him be spared. Save him..." She whispered, staring up at the sky with watery eyes as she let the tears fall, some hitting the Hobbits cheeks and traveling down his chin to the ground.  
  
*  
  
"Lasto beth n?n, tolo dan gan ngalad," The voice spoke strong, relieving Frodo of all the aches and pains he had to bear in the past few hours. A face, clearly that of an Elf's, surrounded by a bright white light was all that Frodo had time to see before the darkness took him and his worries left...  
  
  
  
  
  
YEAH! CHAPTER THREE IS DONE! MAN, THIS WAS THE HARDEST ONE YET ONLY BECAUSE I HAD NO IDEA HOW TO DESCRIBE IT ALL! WELL, I SORT OF MANAGED TO SO I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! REVIEW ME SOON!  
  
  
  
Chapter Three (3) will be posted alone Chapter Four (4) + Chapter Five (5) will be posted together  
  
  
  
[9]- Aza has met Aragorn before when he visited her home country long ago. They are not the best of friends but they are friends all the same. Throughout the journey of the One Ring, Aragorn treats her like a little child and almost sister in a way, feeling this great need to watch out for her.  
  
[10]- Diolch lye- Thank you in Ralgonnian. I took the Elvish word 'lle' (meaning 'you') and made a new word with it, not wanting to be too far off and then I took the Welsh word 'Diolch' (Meaning 'thank').  
  
This is for those of you who couldn't catch exactly what they said in the movie because they are sub-title! Anywho, here it is:  
  
[11]- Frodo, Im Arwen. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth n?n tolo dan na ngalad- 'I am Arwen. I've come to help you. Hear my voice, come back to the light.' in Elvish  
  
[12]- Dartho guin Berian, Rych le ad tolthathon- 'Stay with the Hobbits, I will send horses for you.' in Elvish.  
  
[13]- Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im- 'I'm the faster rider. I'll take him.' in Elvish.  
  
[14]- Andelu i ven- 'the road is too dangerous' in Elvish.  
  
[15]- Frodo fir. Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith n?n beriatha hon- 'Frodo is dying. I f I can get him across the river the power of my people will protect him.' in Elvish.  
  
[16]- Be iest lin- 'According to your wish' in Elvish.  
  
[17]- Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim- 'Ride fast, Asfaloth, ride fast' in Elvish.  
  
[18]- An garrad shi neen cur al gin waith- 'In nature shine with beasts of old and become what their hearts feared most' in Ancient Ralgonnian Elvish.  
  
[19]- Nin o Chithaelgir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo n?n Bruinen dan in Ulaer- 'Waters of the Misty Mountains listen to the great word: flow waters of Loudwater against the Ringwraiths.' in Elvish.  
  
  
  
  
  
© Script for the dialogue that many will recognize from the motion picture 'The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring'. The script is taken from the site following:  
  
http://dreamwater.net/seatofkings/script_fotr_pics.html  
  
HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
  
  
  
Quick summary for the next chapter:  
  
Ch. 4: A Flash of Waters Red (Rivendell, Council of Elrond, Spies of Saruman) 


	4. A Flash of Waters Red

Title: The Promise of Farewell  
  
Authoress: ChibiTari  
  
Rating: PG/ PG-13  
  
Warnings: Action, OC, humor and hinted romance!  
  
= Before I go onto the Disclaimer and such I would like to thank all the reviewers! Especially Mickey and her muse Shelob (who graciously spat Aza out so that she may continue on her journey) and the Winkey-Eye person [;)]. =  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings trilogy, though I wish I did.  
  
Azalynne Driftwood is mine, however, and if you so wish to borrow her then you must ask. Kai belongs to KuriQuinn, Nevorata to my friend Ginny and Lith is owned by Iz. Steph's character, Myranore, is in this as well.  
  
Ruby belongs to Laura V Lopez who has graciously allowed me to use her character in this fic, THANK YOU!  
  
Summary: Azalynne Driftwood decided to protect Frodo with her life but when things become hard, can she keep this promise?  
  
This chapter may get a little confusing but all questions will be answered in the next chapter!  
  
  
  
Enjoy the fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter four (4): A Flash of Waters Red  
  
  
  
The sun was bright, its rays resting on the peaceful city of Rivendell. Elves laughed and sang in the calm morning as birds chirped high in the green of the trees. In one small room with the silken curtains closed to keep such a beautiful day from sight, lay a healing Hobbit. His eyes fluttered open, the light stinging his face as he looked around with blurry vision.  
  
"Where am I?" He questioned, his head turning from side to side. He wasn't expecting an answer but he did receive one:  
  
"You are in the House of Elrond and its ten o'clock on October the 24th, if you want to know." The voice sounded so familiar to the weak boy. He tried to open his eyes again, now adjusting to the brightness that shone through the covered window.  
  
"Gandalf!" He said in surprise when he finally registered who the figure in the seat next to the rather large bed was.  
  
"Yes, I am here. And you are lucky to be here too. A few more hours and you would have been beyond our aid. But you had some strength in you, my dear Hobbit." The old man said through his pipe.  
  
"What happened, Gandalf? Why didn't you meet us?" The brunette asked, his brow furrowing somewhat. He leaned in to hear what the Wizard had to say.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Frodo, I was delayed." He seemed to become distant after saying this, as if he was recalling what happened to make him so late. He was snapped back to reality, however, when Frodo spoke again, questioning why but Gandalf did not answer. A rather uncomfortable silence then fell over the two but was soon broken when a shout came from the doorway and a certain blond, chubby Hobbit and a short, dark haired Elf ran in.  
  
"Frodo! Frodo! Bless you, you're awake!" Sam cried, taking hold of one of Frodo's hands and cupping it in his own. His eyes were brimmed with tears as he stared down at his recovering friend.  
  
"Sam and Aza have hardly left your side." Gandalf chuckled, looking down at the three as they huddled on the bed, Frodo in the middle with Sam and Aza on either side of him.  
  
"We were that worried about you, weren't we Gandalf?" The Sea Elf said, embracing Frodo and enfolding him for all she was worth. "Oh, I am just so glad that you are alright, I thought you wouldn't make it, truth be told!"  
  
"That's how much faith she had, I knew you would awaken!" Sam smiled, looking over to the girl as she stuck out her tongue.  
  
"By the skills of Lord Elrond, you are beginning to mend." The Wizard put in quickly before an argument erupted. From behind the aging man a tall and fair skinned Elf emerged, grinning down at the trio on the hefty bed. His eyes were the same colour as the waters that surrounded this city of Elves and his hair was a deep chestnut.  
  
"Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins." Lord Elrond said, bowing his head in a polite manner.  
  
  
  
*  
  
It had been a day or so that Frodo lay in bed, being tended to by the Elves and visited by his friends. Finally, after agreeing that the small being was well enough to roam around the grounds of the palace, Elrond let him get out of bed. Frodo had seen much of Rivendell thanks to the new knowledge that Aza held about the place. She seemed very eager to tell him all about what she had learned from the names of certain buildings to the names given to certain objects!  
  
"Come on, Mr. Baggins, Merry and Pippin have been rather fervent on seeing you in good health and I had promised to bring you directly to them." The Sea Elf explained though both knew she hadn't done what was asked of her.  
  
"They don't have to know, Aza, I won't be the one to tell them." The Halfling smiled reassuringly up at her.  
  
"Diolch lye [20]," Aza said, turning one of the many corners as she led the Ring bearer back to the House of Elrond. Once they had made it onto outer garden of the palace they saw two small figures munching on some of the food they had brought from home as they sat awaiting the arrival of their friend. Sam could be seen with them, laughing at something, someone out of view, had said.  
  
"I present to you the very much healed and happy, Frodo Baggins!" Aza chuckled, stepping aside to let the others see the dark haired boy. His cousins shot up from their place on the ground, pulling him into a tight hold as Sam joined in.  
  
"Oh! You're alright! That's wonderful!" They cheered, laughing and squeezing the poor lad to death.  
  
"Guess what, Mr. Frodo; we have another surprise for you!" Sam said, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Yeah, it was odd at first but she's back! She didn't go missing she went with Bilbo!" Pippin added, chuckling as he moved aside to let Frodo see what it was they were talking about.  
  
Standing in the well crafted archway stood a fair young Halfling, her hair reaching down her back in a soft brown mass of silk, her eyes sparkling with laughter as she met his gaze, like hazel meeting sapphire.  
  
"Ru- Ruby [21]?" Frodo stuttered, tears blurring his vision. The Hobbit girl smiled sweetly back, unable to move from her place for her feet seemed to be stuck.  
  
"Yes, it's me..." She muttered softly, lowering her gaze as a blush streamed across her face.  
  
"I thought you... went missing! It's so wonderful to see you again! What are you doing here!?" The hazel eyed beauty was caught off guard when she was lifted by the waist and swung around in a great burst of delight on Frodo's part.  
  
When she found her feet again she began to explain what had happened to her all those many years ago.  
  
"Well, Mr. Bilbo had stopped by the Proudfoot Manor to say goodbye to me and at the time I was quite all at sea. He began to tell me these crazy stories of his, the ones about the meetings with the Elves and such. I listened for what seemed to be an age but by the time he was finished and I was showing him out the door, dawn had just broke. By that point I was extremely tired and wanted nothing to do with the outside world and Elves at all but then, quite out of the blue, he asked me to go along with him!"  
  
The rest of the story seemed to be drowned out in Frodo's mind as he watched her tell the others. She saw him from the corner of her eye and turned to smile at him but he just dropped his watch and looked at his hands.  
  
"-Frodo?" Someone spoke after awhile, snapping him from his thoughts. He looked up to see Aza kneeling before him, her hands covering his as she stared up. "Come with me, another would like to see how you are."  
  
With one last glance back at Ruby and the others he stepped away, following the Elfling with interest. They walked some ways down one of many paths into the inner gardens of the House of Elrond and finally came to an unexpected halt. His mind still elsewhere, the Hobbit didn't see Azalynne stop ahead of him and accidentally bumped into her and then falling backwards to the ground. Holding out a hand, the older brunette helped him up. Brushing himself off he stood, sending a questioning glance towards the girl but she just pointed over to one of the stone benches where a recognizable figure sat, scribbling down something in a leather-bound book.  
  
"Bilbo!" He cried, running into the awaiting arms of his uncle.  
  
"Hello, Frodo my lad!" The older Hobbit smiled, trying to take his seat again for the stand had made him grow weary in itself, brining out his old age. His thick curls were now snow white and his skin was far more wrinkled than it had been the last time Frodo had seen him.  
  
"I shall leave you two alone now and see how things with your old friend are going, Frodo." Aza said turning and walking in the direction they had come.  
  
Bilbo handed the book to his nephew, showing him what it was that he had been up to.  
  
"'There and Back Again- A Hobbits Tale by Bilbo Baggins'." Frodo read, flipping through the pages to see drawings and descriptions of the many things his uncle had seen and done while on his little adventure for gold and other riches. "This is wonderful!"  
  
"I meant to go back. Wander at the power of Mirkwood. Visit Lake-Town, see the Lonely Mountain again. But age, it seems, has finally caught up with me." The grey eyed man breathed, each word taking up a lot of his energy.  
  
Frodo then came upon a well drawn map of the Shire, all it's homes and the different townships...  
  
"I miss the Shire," He stated, his voice taking on a saddened tone as he looked up at the sky, "I spent all my childhood pretending I was off somewhere else. Off with you on one of your adventures. But my own adventure turned out to be quite different. I'm not like you Bilbo..."  
  
The white haired Hobbit lifted his hand to trace down the boys cheek, his face becoming soft and his accent turning sympathetic, "My dear boy..."  
  
*  
  
"His strength returns." Aza muttered, watching Frodo as he stood outside the window, speaking with Sam and Ruby.  
  
"That wound will never fully heal. He will carry it for the rest of his life." Gandalf clarified, coming up behind the small Elf to gaze down as well.  
  
"And yet, to have come so far still bearing the Ring, the Hobbit has shown extraordinary resilience to its evil." Another Elf, far older than the child seated in the window sill, spoke from behind the two.  
  
"You are very right, Elrond, though I still fear the worst." Cerulean eyes met cobalt as the maiden spoke.  
  
"Have you not yet told him who you are, Azalynne?" The Wizard questioned, his eyes fixed on hers.  
  
"No, I fear the Ring may take him yet and that would be the death of us both."  
  
"It is a burden he should never have had to bear. We can ask no more of Frodo." Gandalf mumbled, looking over to the stern face of the Elfin man.  
  
"Gandalf, the enemy is moving. Saurons forces are massing in the East. His eye is fixed on Rivendell and Saruman, you tell me, has betrayed us. Our list of allies grows thin." Elrond frowned, shaking his head as he knew the question to follow.  
  
"His treachery runs deeper than you know. By foul craft Saruman has crossed Orcs with Goblin-men. He's breeding an army in the caverns of Isengard. An army which can move in sunlight and cover great distance at speed."  
  
"This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the Elves! We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard!"  
  
"He is right Gandalf. Ralgonnia' sister clan, the clan of the Taur'quessir [22], have made their way to the Shore Line. They are leaving to Valinor [23]. Our reign is over." Aza growled low in her throat, not wanting to believe her words.  
  
"Gandalf, the Ring cannot stay here." Elrond said, trying to convince the old man. Down below Azalynne could see a group of Men arriving through the gates and after them a faction of Dwarves and... Mirkwood Elves. A glare made its way onto the fair creatures face as she looked upon, who was assumed to be, the young prince of the Mith'quessir [24]/ [25].  
  
"Excuse me," The brunette muttered, standing. "I shall be no longer than a small moment." The Wizard and River Elf gazed down at her as she made her way through the corridors down to the cluster of Elves, Men and Dwarves.  
  
"This peril belongs to all Middle Earth. They must decide how to end it. The time of Elves is over. Who will you look to when we've gone? The Dwarves? They hide in their mountains seeking riches. They care nothing for the troubles of others." Elrond barked, anger dancing in his eyes.  
  
"It is in Men that we must place our hope." Gandalf stated, turning his back on the mature Elfin Lord.  
  
"Men!? Men are weak. The race of Men in failing. The blood of Numenor is all but spent. Its pride and dignity forgotten. It is because of Men the Ring survives. I was there, Gandalf, I was there three thousand years ago... And Isildur took the Ring. I was there the day the strength of Men failed." Memories filled Lord Elrond's mind as images of days long passed flooded into memory. He could hear everything so clearly, it was almost as if he was re-living that moment. The moment things could have ended but they didn't...  
  
"I led Isildur into the heart of Mount Doom, where the Ring was forged. The one place it could be destroyed. It should have ended that day but evil was allowed to endure. Isildur kept the Ring. The line of Kings is broken. There is no strength left in the world of Men. They are scattered, divided, leaderless."  
  
"There is one who can unite them. One who could reclaim the throne of Gondor."  
  
"He turned from that path a long time ago. He has chosen exile."  
  
A sudden cry came from the ground below where the Mirkwood prince had tied his white stallion. The two men rushed to the porthole to see what the matter was.  
  
"I can't believe he would even send word to Mirkwood! You have not a right to be here!" A small shape cried clinging onto the fair Elf's back as he struggled to get her off of him.  
  
"Remove yourself from him, Sea Elf!" One of the three who followed their prince bellowed, pulling at the child as she grabbed a fist full of the blond hair.  
  
"Remove your hands from me, foul Elf of the Wood! Let me go!" She chided. Her legs were wrapped around the blond haired Elf's waist and her arms encircled his neck, attacking him in a rather child-like manor.  
  
"Child, get off of me and we might yet come to a truce for the moment!" The Prince cried, choking as she tightened her grip on his hair.  
  
"Not a chance!" She shot back. The male stumbled to one side then swayed to another to end with a painful fall into a clutter of flowers and small bushes. "I hope you find a twig up your nose!" The girl flipped backwards, away from the other Elves as they helped the now dirty one off the ground. She gave one last shout then hopped off. Mad laughter could be heard from Aza's right but no body could be seen to hold the voice.  
  
"How strange my journey has been of late, hearing these voices in my head yet they seem so real... I wonder..."  
  
From the window above the two men chuckled, eyeing one another with broad grins on each their faces.  
  
*  
  
"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands on the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." Elrond spoke, his voice strong and hard as he stood before the Council. The races sat with their own kind, circling the small area in which the meeting was being held. There was some tension as the Dwarves took their seats next to the Woodland Elves and the Men next to the Dwarves. Azalynne took her seat next to Frodo, glaring over at the blond Elf of whom she attacked before.  
  
"What is a child doing at a council for men?" One of the Men asked quite out of the blue as he laid eyes upon the small creature, sneering with a superior look on his face.  
  
"It might have something to do with the fact that I may hold more strength than thee?" Aza grinned manically. The Man stood, his tempered aroused as she rolled her eyes. Aragorn, who sat next to him, held him back but this could not stop the words that followed.  
  
"No mere child could possibly hope to have more strength than a grown man!" He roared.  
  
"I am no mere child, my lord; I am much older than thee and hold more days in my memory than you would have fingers and toes to count them!" Both were on their feet now and the Council had barely begun.  
  
"I would challenge you, girl, but I wish not to kill such an innocent beast."  
  
"I accept you challenge, sir, but I, as well, have no reason to hope any blood to be shed on this night!"  
  
"You would not be the one to make the blood poor."  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't, would I?" The two stood nose to nose, fingers swathing firmly over their swords.  
  
"That is enough from the two of you! Boromir, son of Denethor II, take your seat again and quiet yourself of this mad rambling! Azalynne, you do the same!" Gandalf cried, giving them both a scolding glance before he too took his seat.  
  
"With that cleared, Frodo, please bring up the Ring." Elladan, one of the twin sons of Elrond, spoke, watching with keen eyes as the Ring bearer placed the golden object on the stone stand.  
  
"It is true then..." Boromir whispered.  
  
~Azalynne, hear my voice...  
  
"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor!" The green eyed mortal went on, not hearing the voice Aza had heard.  
  
~Azalynne, you must stop him! He cannot take the Ring, only Frodo can carry such a burden! It must only be Frodo! The voice spoke again.  
  
"Do I know your voice? I have heard in the days of old... in the Homeland of the Ear'quessir and their king, King Llyr [26]!" Aza whispered under her breath, talking to the source of the voice though she did not know where this person was situated.  
  
~You know my voice. I have saved you from many a danger and now comes your hardest task. You must protect Frodo. No other can do this! You know this, Azalynne; you must tell him who you are! Who we are! [27]  
  
"Who are you?" The girl muttered, a little louder than she had intended. Gandalf looked to his right, watching the Elf as she battled for answers.  
  
He sensed it as well. He knew what was happening; he knew who it was that was currently dancing around the Ring and making faces at the Mirkwood prince for he could see her form though it still remained invisible to the others.  
  
Azalynne looked up, seeing a flash of red somewhere near the Ring. All her questions stopped dead in her mind as she realized who it was she was talking to.  
  
"That little... When I get my hands on her I'll..." The Sea Elf threatened through gritted teeth. "I knew she would find some way..."  
  
"Now, now, Azalynne, she has come to help, though she will not show herself in light fully until we reach a destination." Gandalf muttered, seeing another flash of crimson. There thoughts were turned back to the Council as the Man began to corner Aragorn in some witless argument.  
  
"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" The minute this comment reached the ears of the other beings seated the Mirkwood Elf stood, his eyes ablaze.  
  
"This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn; you owe him your allegiance!"  
  
"Is a Mirkwood Elf standing up for another!?" Aza said in mock-surprise. Her comment made the other Elves with him glower over at her.  
  
"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir choked, not accepting this as the truth.  
  
"And heir to the thrown of Gondor!" Aza chirped, still irritated about her clash with this human before.  
  
"Havo dad, Legolas..." Aragorn muttered, not wanting this dispute to go any further than it already had.  
  
"You are friends with this Elf! This is an outrage! How could you not tell me!?" Aza barked, her temper now reaching halfway.  
  
"Azalynne, I am friends with who I please, Legolas is a good companion, and I have known him as long as I have you..." Strider tried but he could not reach her.  
  
"I do not see how any Elf of Mirkwood could be a 'good companion'!"  
  
"Aza that is quite enough on your part please, keep quite or I shall be forced to steal your voice away!" The Wizard warned. Aza took her seat once again, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared into the distance.  
  
~Haven't I always told you to pick your fights a little better, Aza?  
  
"You are nothing but a voice in my head for now, Woodwater, so do not try to humor me." The brunette whispered in a strained manner.  
  
"Gondor has no King, Gondor needs no King..." Boromir put in before sitting once again, frowning in the same conduct as the Elfin Maid.  
  
"Aragorn is right, we cannot use it." Gandalf said, remembering partly what the Ranger had said before the flash of red near the waters.  
  
"You only have one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Lord Elrond stated, looking at the faces of those around him.  
  
"What are we waiting for!?" One of the Dwarves stood, grabbing his axe from beside him and raising it above his head, readying it for the clean slice in which he was thinking. He brought the weapon down to meet the gold band but instead of slivering it in the least he was thrown backwards. On closer inspection you could see that his axe was now damaged, one of the blades missing.  
  
"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." Elrond affirmed, defiantly staring at the Dwarf with sharp eyes.  
  
"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume!" The strawberry blond confirmed, trying to make up for his act of foolishness only moments ago. "Not with ten-thousand men could you do this! It is folly!"  
  
"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Legolas stood once again, his voice hard and filled with hate and truth, stringing together in such a way that no one would dare argue. But one did:  
  
"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!?" Gimli growled as he stood as well.  
  
"And if we fail what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" The son of Denethor II said, getting to his feet as well.  
  
"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" The Dwarf spat. Even Aza would stand up for her own kin for she was an Elf as well. The other fair creatures stood, yelling thoughtless insults to the Dwarves as they, too, began to stand their ground and round up witty remarks about the immortals.  
  
Everyone was now on their feet except for the true Ring bearer. His mind was filled with an unknown language. These thoughts... this voice, was making him ill.  
  
"Never trust an Elf!" Gimli cried over the voices of the others.  
  
"Do you not understand!?" Gandalf hollered over the noise, "While you bicker amongst yourselves Saurons power grows! None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!"  
  
Aza had started her own little fight against one of the other Dwarves, "How dare you say such things about him! He is much better than any earth kissing, dirty Dwarf!" What flabbergasted most there was the actuality that she was protecting Legolas, the Elf whom just instants ago she despised with every ounce of her being.  
  
Meanwhile, Frodo sat, his mind whirling as the voice became stronger and he heard the words spoken in the Black Language: "Ash nazg durbatuluk, Ash nazg gimbatul, Ash nazg thrakatuluk, Agh burzum-ishi krimpatul [28]."  
  
A hand clamped down on his shoulder, squeezing gently but when he turned to face this person there was no one. Shaking his head and blaming it on what had just happened he stood, his body shaking and voice lost. He knew what he had to do.  
  
"I will take it! I will take it!" He called over the backbiting but he went disregarded. "I will take the Ring to Mordor!" The loud tones stopped and all and sundry turned to him. "Though- though I do not know the way..." The Hobbit admitted.  
  
"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." The Wizard swore as he went to rest next to Frodo.  
  
"If by my life or death, if I can protect you, I will," Aragorn pledged, kneeling before the Halfling as he took one of his hands in his own. "You have my sword." He then went to situate himself next to Gandalf.  
  
"And you have my bow," Legolas declared, walking over to where the others stood.  
  
"And my axe!" Gimli's announcement came next as he stood next to the Elven prince.  
  
"You carry the fates of us all, little one." Boromir said, his strawberry locks falling over his eyes, "If this is indeed the will of the council then Gondor will see it done."  
  
"Here!" Another voice came, rather desperate, from behind one of the small plants that lined the meeting place. Scurrying up beside Frodo, Sam announced: "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!"  
  
"No, indeed... It is hardly possible to separate you from him even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not!" Elrond muttered, a small grin tugging at the corners of his lips.  
  
"No indeed..." Aza muttered, still debating whether to make it know that she wanted to go along now or wait until they had left to sneak along behind them much the same way as someone else was doing.  
  
"Oi!" Came another cry from behind two large pillars and out hurried both Merry and Pippin. "We're coming too!" They said, rushing past the surprised faces of the other Men, Elves and Dwarves to stand with their cousin. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!"  
  
"Anyway," Pippin began, sounding sure of himself, "you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission... Quest... Thing."  
  
"Well that rules you out Pip." Merry muttered under his breath. Pippin gave a nod before the statement fully sunk in.  
  
"Nine companions-" Elrond started but was cut off as someone else piped in.  
  
"Oh no you don't! I am coming along as well. I will not see Frodo harmed or even in the least tired and I highly doubt any of these men can do anything about a good first, second or even third breakfast! Besides, they're going to need a somewhat feminine touch on this journey!" Aza said, prancing over to take hold of one of Frodo's arms. "He isn't leaving unless I go along as well."  
  
"So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" The Elf Lord announced a great honor held in his voice.  
  
"Great. Where are we going?" Pippin questioned a little too late.  
  
*  
  
Ruby made her way through the long corridors of the House of Elrond as she tried to find the blanket she had laid out for Bilbo to use. She had left Frodo and his uncle alone for a moment to talk about his leaving to the land of Mordor. When he had told her she was on the brink of tears, she wanted so desperately to help him, to go along with him, be there when he needed a friend but he had told her to stay here with Bilbo.  
  
"Ruby? Ruby, is that you?" A voice from her left asked as someone emerged from the shadows.  
  
"Yes..." The Hobbit muttered, wiping away her tears as she looked up at the Elf who had spoken to her. She had been in Rivendell a long while but never had she seen and Elf like this one. The woman before her had long crimson hair that flowed freely along her back and eyes the colour of the leaves in mid spring. Her skin was pale except for a bluish tint that could hardly be seen at all. Her face was pointed with high cheek bones, giving her a rather charming look. "Who... Who are you?"  
  
"I am not of your concern but I give you this request. Travel with the White Wolf and with her you will see what should be seen. When you reach the lands of light you will wait there for the others to arrive. There you shall see Frodo again and make the choice to travel with us or go with the other Elves to Valinor." The Elf maiden said, her eyes shining in the darkness.  
  
"Valinor? The Grey Havens!? I cannot leave poor Bilbo with no one to nurse him! He has grown so old; he needs the extra help though he will not admit it."  
  
"It is your choice, Ruby, daughter of Fram. But if you wish to go just say so and the White Wolf shall be there."  
  
"I am not leaving so I don't need to know this, now if you excuse me my friends are waiting for me." The brunette growled as she entered one of the rooms, grabbed the missing blanket and stalked back down the corridor again.  
  
"I will be waiting for you then..." The red headed Elf smiled, enjoying this new challenge.  
  
*  
  
"How is he, Frodo?" The hazel eyed youth asked, folding the bedspread and draping it over one of the well crafted seats beside her.  
  
"I don't think he wishes for me to go but I know I have his encouragement." Frodo answered, gazing over his shoulder into the room where his uncle slept. Ruby nodded, keeping her eyes to the floor.  
  
"Ruby, I am sorry but I don't want you hurt! I would die quicker of a broken heart when you breathe your last before my eyes than I would of any mortal wound you could inflict on me."  
  
"Then I would die where you could not see me!" The girl forced herself not to choke on her words as the tears fell. Their eyes met halfway as they both glanced up to look at one another.  
  
"I do not want to take that chance on you. I fear the worst may happen and I don't want you in the midst of it all!" Frodo inched closer to the Hobbit girl as she struggled for words but none came out. "Please, stay here where it's safe. I will meet you again, I promise." He lifted a hand, caressing her cheek as he soothingly wiped away her tears with his thumb. Ruby leaned into the touch, liking this new feeling that grew inside of her. She had known for a while that she liked Frodo as a little more than 'friend' could take it but what she was feeling, could it possibly be love?  
  
"Frodo---?" Her voice quivered, her mind now rattled as she closed her eyes.  
  
"Hmm?" Now closer than he had ever been to his friend he noticed just how beautiful she really was with her russet skin and pinkish lips. She wore the traditional skirt in a light scarlet with a white apron of lace that hung loosely over it. Her outer girdle was a cherry colour and the blouse underneath it was off-white in dye.  
  
The female could feel his breath tickling her skin as she turned her head from the sweet touch to look him in the eye.  
  
"What is it that you are doing to me?" Frodo whispered, his lips lightly brushing her. That single bit of contact sent his mind into a blur. He pressed his lips harder against her, bringing his other hand up to brush back a stray lock of hair.  
  
"I-I have to get back to Mr. Bilbo... I'm sorry!" Ruby said in a rush of words when they parted.  
  
"Ruby!"  
  
"I am sorry, Frodo, I have to go..." The young woman grabbed the folded blanket from the chair and rushed into the room where Bilbo lay and closed the door behind her.  
  
"I'm sorry." The dark haired Halfling muttered to the closed door as he began to walk away.  
  
*  
  
"We must hold to this course, west from the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east to Mordor." Gandalf explained as the Fellowship set out, leaving Rivendell behind them.  
  
"Couldn't we have left later in the day, Wizard?" Azalynne said with a great yawn, stretching her arms over her head.  
  
"If we were to wait until you awoke, Azalynne Driftwood, we would never be out of Rivendell and all Middle Earth would be destroyed." The Wizard said pointedly. The girl just frowned and continued on her way, helping Sam pull Bill along as she did when they were on their way to the House of Elrond.  
  
"Are you saying that I sleep too much?"  
  
"Yes, I believe so."  
  
"Well then you are wrong! I may sleep a lot but I would know when there is trouble-"  
  
"And you would sleep through that as well." Gandalf cut in, walking a few paces ahead of the others.  
  
  
  
It had been some hours when finally they took rest. Frodo couldn't continue for his feet were to sore and Sam, Merry and Azalynne seemed to be craving food.  
  
"Two, one, five," Boromir instructed as he gave Merry and Pippin a lesson on how to wielding a sword properly. He wanted to at least prepare them a little for what was to come. "Good! Very good!"  
  
"Move your feet." Aragorn said as he smoked his pipe, happily watching the two Hobbits practice.  
  
"You look good, Pippin." Merry said as he watched Pip block another swing from the azure eyed man.  
  
"Thanks." The other smiled, liking the compliment.  
  
"Hold the sword higher and closer to you, know where he may strike by watching were his hand moves." Aza added to what Aragorn had said before.  
  
"Faster." Boromir said as he clashed blades with the taller Hobbit this time.  
  
"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we're taking the long way 'round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome!" Gimli said hopping off the rock where he had seated himself to take a breather.  
  
"No, Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." The grey Wizard muttered, looking up at the sky.  
  
Boromir, now fighting against Pippin, had accidentally hit the Hobbit on one of his fingers, causing the boy to drop his small sword on impulse. "Ghahh!"  
  
"Sorry," The Man apologized but soon found that it did no good as Pippin cried: "Get him!" And both he and Merry pushed the strawberry haired man to the ground, pinning him underneath them.  
  
"Arr, ow! For the Shire!" The two Hobbits cried.  
  
"Hold him down. Hold him down Merry!"  
  
"You've got my arm! You've got my arm!"  
  
Over to the side where Sam sat tending to the food, Aza looked up seeing a dark cloud of black, her ears picking up a screeching sound that she did not like.  
  
"What's that?" Sam asked the child Elf as she picked at her sausages and bacon.  
  
"Nothing, just a wisp of cloud," The Dwarf answered, not in the slightest bit worried.  
  
"It's moving fast, against the wind." Aza pointed out, taking any opportunity to prove the Dwarf wrong.  
  
"Crebain from Duneland!" Legolas concluded, his Elf eyes seeing the creatures clearer than the others.  
  
"HIDE!" Aragorn cried, grabbing Frodo and Sam and pulling them into safe hiding. Merry and Pippin grabbed their cloaks and things and hid in one of the bushes behind one of the rocks as Azalynne and Gandalf hid in a crack between two stones.  
  
The beast birds were heard coming closer until finally they were directly above them. Their squawking was painful to the Elves ears and the brunette let out a pained cry. One of the birds had seen her and was readying itself for an attack. Three of its companions saw as well and, rustling their feathers, they made the lunge.  
  
Aza squirmed her way out of the small crack so not to lead them to Gandalf, her ears covered by her hands as she whimpered in ache.  
  
The birds that lunged, however, swooped up again when one of the offending crows was struck down. The screeching lessened and soon was gone. When Aza lifted her head to see what had happened her gaze fell upon the first Crebain that had seen her. A dagger had been thrust into its breast, killing it instantly but who had thrown the dagger remained a mystery to all but the Elf child and the Wizard.  
  
"Azalynne!" Merry rushed to the girls' side before she fell forward, he caught her, letting her head fall onto his shoulder.  
  
"What happened?" Pippin asked, looking down at the now unconscious form of his Elvin friend.  
  
"The Ralgonnian clan of Dark Elves cannot take the screech of the Dark Birds for it pains there minds and sends them into a sickened state." Gandalf elucidated.  
  
"But they're Elves, they cannot get sick!" Frodo protested, taking Aza from Merry's hold.  
  
"Ah, but these are no normal Elves, Frodo. They are the Elves of the Parted Sea. Much weaker in mind than in body, I am afraid. They can be easily corrupted. "  
  
"What must we do to wake her?" Sam asked, pouring some water onto a cloth and wiping it across Aza's forehead.  
  
"We must get her home to the King of her country, only he can heal her." Aragorn said, lifting the girl off the stony floor and carrying her over to Legolas.  
  
"But that will be a harder task than you think for the passage south is being watched. We must take the pass over Caradhras and down the other side to the forest. There we will encounter the Silver Rider and she will lead us to the King."  
  
"Caradhras?" Frodo swallowed, having heard dreadful stories of the mountain. He heard another whimpers and saw Aza being placed on Legolas' back. He would keep her above the snow when they made their way over the mountain... if they could make it...  
  
  
  
OKAY! ANOTHER CHAPPIE! UTTERLY CONFUSED YET? THIS CHAPTER WAS RATHER HARD TO WRITE BECAUSE I HAD A LOT OF TROUBLE FIGURING OUT HOW TO INTRODUCE TWO CHARACTERS IN ONE SMALL CHAPTER! IT WAS HELL! BUT IT'S THERE. I ADMIT THIS CHAPTER ISN'T ONE OF MY BEST BUT I TRIED!  
  
AND I HOPE I GOT RUBY DOWN ALRIGHT, LAURA. IF I DIDN'T, YOU CAN TELL ME!  
  
  
  
  
  
[20]- Diolch lye- Ralgonnian Elvish for 'thank you'  
  
[21]- Ruby Proudfoot- one of Frodo's long-time friends. They have known each other for a long while and it seems that Ruby has a crush on Frodo though he never knew... until now...  
  
[22]- Taur'quessir- Elvish for 'Wood Elves'  
  
[23]- Valinor- Otherwise known as the Grey Havens. It cannot be reached by those coming from mortal lands, except by Elvish boats which could sail the Straight Road beyond the Spheres of the World. There the Elves retreat to in the Third Age of Sun during the battle of the One Ring.  
  
[24]- In the Second Age of Sun Ralgonnia and Mirkwood had a great war over their territories. Mirkwoods' waters were running dry and the forest of Caradhras was growing small. In an attempt to win the war Mirkwood stole the Stone of Ages from the Ralgonnian palace gardens causing the time to there to stop and living beings began to die. After much persuasion the Ralgonnian King, at the time, retrieved the Stone of Ages and won the war though he did not win over Mirkwood. Ever since Mirkwood and Ralgonnia have remained enemies.  
  
[25]- Mith'quessir- Elvish for 'Grey Elves'  
  
[26]- King Llyr- The king of Ralgonnia. Llyr is a Welsh name meaning 'Sea'.  
  
[27]- The person talking will be introduced in Ralgonnia, here's a hint: she's Kuri's annoying character who seems to pop up in all my fanfic ideas!  
  
[28]- Ash nazg durbatuluk, Ash nazg gimbatul, Ash nazg thrakatuluk, Agh burzum-ishi krimpatul- 'One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them' in the Black Language.  
  
  
  
© Script for the dialogue that many will recognize from the motion picture 'The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring'. The script is taken from the site following:  
  
http://dreamwater.net/seatofkings/script_fotr_pics.html  
  
I also found the names of forefathers (Boromir, son of Denethor II) in the book 'A GUIDE TO TOLKIEN' by David Day.  
  
Quick Summary for the next chapter:  
  
Ch. 5: Mountain Everlasting (Meetings in Ralgonnia, Caradhras)  
  
HEE, HEE, I KNOW I SAID I'D HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP WITH THIS ONE BUT, UNLIKE AZA, I SUCK AT KEEPING PROMISES! IT'S HALFWAY DONE, I CAN GIVE YOU THAT MUCH. THING IS, I START SCHOOL TOMORROW AND, WELL, I HAD NO TIME TO FINISH! SORRY! I WILL HAVE IT UP, THOUGH, BEFORE THE WEEK IS DONE... I HOPE... *GULPS AS READERS SURROUND HER* 


	5. Mountain Everlasting

Title: The Promise of Farewell  
  
Authoress: ChibiTari  
  
Rating: PG/ PG-13  
  
Warnings: Action, OC, humor and hinted romance!  
  
= Dear Mickey,  
  
After extensive research I finally found out who Glorifindel is. Had I known I would have used him, but seeing as I still have not read the books I am at a loss and going by what the movie has done. That and the 'movie' thing sorta has to be done because I have something coming up after the end of 'The Promise of Farewell' which could prove to be very interesting... Sorry to have disappointed you =  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings trilogy, though I wish I did.  
  
Azalynne Driftwood is mine, however, and if you so wish to borrow her then you must ask. Kai belongs to KuriQuinn, Nevorata to my friend Ginny and Lith is owned by Iz. Steph's character, Myranore, is in this as well.  
  
Ruby belongs to Laura V Lopez who has graciously allowed me to use her character in this fic, THANK YOU!  
  
Summary: Azalynne Driftwood decided to protect Frodo with her life but when things become hard, can she keep this promise?  
  
I know that this chapter may get a little confusing seeing as we're now traveling to the country which I have made up but I tried to put as much information as possible to please you all! The amount of characters being introduced is truly unbelievable but, I swear, after the Fellowship of the Ring (A.K.A Part I) there will be no more new characters! Only Aza and four others will stay!  
  
  
  
Enjoy the fic!  
  
  
  
Chapter five (5): Mountain Everlasting  
  
  
  
They had ventured up the steep paths of the mountain and Azalynne was still in a deep sleep. Legolas kept a firm hold on her as he walk over the snow with light feet.  
  
"There is an even pathway up ahead! I'm sure we could use it and walk in an easier pace!" The Elf prince said, calling over the small head of mahogany hair to see the rest of the Fellowship struggling to get through the snow. As he continued on ahead he shifted the weight of the girl on his back from one side to the other, trying to keep her comfortable at the same time as keep her safe.  
  
A sudden cry from behind the two Elves caused Legolas to turn around and see as Frodo tripped over his own feet, sending him rolling down the small slope.  
  
"Frodo!" Aragorn yelled, rushing to the Ring bearer's side, helping him to his feet again. Frodo brushed the snow from his clothes then began to search around in his cloak for the Ring. In the lead of him he saw Boromir bend down to collect the Ring by the silver chain it now hung from.  
  
Aragorn removed the protective hold he had on Frodo's shoulders to place his hand on the hilt of his sword, preparing himself for anything that was to follow.  
  
"Boromir," He said, his voice holding some threat.  
  
"It is a fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing." The man moved his left hand towards the Ring itself, wanting to touch it even once. It seemed that he was unable to control his movements, similar to that of a puppet and its master.  
  
"Boromir, give the Ring to Frodo!" It seemed to work, Boromir withdrew from the spell, returning to his reality. He marched carefully down to Frodo and Aragorn, who was still ready for attack.  
  
"As you wish," He held the Ring in front of Frodo and the Hobbit grabbed it, fixing the chain back onto his neck securely. "I care not." With that the azure eyed man ruffled the Hobbits dark mane then made a move to where he stood before.  
  
"We should never have ventured here; the Hobbits are not used to such conditions! Anymore faults and they may find themselves at the foot of the mountain with not a breath to spare!" Gimli muttered, watching Merry and Sam struggle to help Pippin up the slope.  
  
"Gandalf! Something draws near!" Legolas shouted, hearing the sound of low growls and deep barking as creatures of the snowy peak approached.  
  
"What's happening, Gandalf?" Pippin asked, his body beginning to shake violently. Merry held his cousin close, trying to keep him warm at the very most for he knew that he could not help another with their fears when he too was frightened of what was to come.  
  
"The snowy Wolves of Caradhras. They are far stronger than any Warg. They're the Conevall [29]."  
  
"The Wolves of Ralgonnia? They exist!?" Gimli demanded, raising his axe.  
  
"And with Azalynne in her condition she will not be able to help us!" Aragorn muttered he unsheathed his sword, moving in front of Frodo so no harm could come to him.  
  
The snarling was close now, soon the Conevall would be upon them, and there would be no escaping their attack. Sensing something from his right, the flaxen haired Elf let one of his arrows fly. He heard a howl of pain and directly before him he saw the creature fall, its blood staining its white death bed.  
  
The death of one of their kin angered the Wolves to a greater level and in just mere moments the Fellowship was surrounded. The creatures bounded down the icy slope jumping over any arrows sent their way.  
  
Aragorn swung his sword aggressively as one attacked suddenly. He managed to kill it but not before it bit down, sinking its jaws into the flesh of his left arm.  
  
Legolas was knocked backwards as one pounced, kicking with its hind legs. The fall caused him to lose hold of Aza. The child was sent skidding until she was stopped by one of the snowy coated creatures. His paw covered her stomach as he licked his lips but when he leaned in to taste his meal his mouth filled with blood. Shrieking in pain he swayed forward then to the side, nearly sending one of the Hobbits close by off the cliff.  
  
"Sam!" Merry hollered, grabbing the blond by the wrist, but it was no use; he was slipping from his grip. "Grab my other hand! Hurry!"  
  
"I can't reach!" The other cried back, his voice trembling. He couldn't hold on and he knew his friend was running low on strength. Nobody else was able to come to their aid as they were trying to ward off the Conevall.  
  
"SAM!" The Brandybuck screamed, watching as his hold failed and the boy fell. Something rushed by him, making a jump off the crest, leaping skillfully from rock to rock that stuck out from the mountainside. As soon as the creature was beneath the Halfling he stopped, waiting for the hazel eyed boy to fall atop of him.  
  
Now Merry could see the creature with clear eyes, its wind tossed fur which was now graying in areas, lightening the now black coat. The golden eyes gazed up at him, holding some form of victory as he slowly and carefully made his way back to the safer ground beside Meriadoc. Sam held on, his fingers grasping clumps of dark fur, trying not to look at the distance between them and the hard ground below. Once secure he climbed off, falling in a heap beside his friend, seeing the creature run off to the aid of the other members in the Fellowship. From what he could tell that wolf was not the only one there to aid them.  
  
"Who are they?" Frodo breathed, panting as he came up adjacent to his comrades. "And why do they help us?"  
  
"I don't know, Mr. Frodo, but I reckon they can't be the baddies 'ere! That black hound saved me!" Sam all but stuttered out. From out of nowhere a silver gemmed dagger flew past them to another of the attacking mongrels. It hurled into the monsters chest, stopping it from springing on the small Half-men.  
  
"Where did that come from!?" Pippin cried, turning in all directions to look for the keeper of the weapon. His question was answered when his eyes lay upon the form of a crimson haired Elf Maiden. Her hair blew in the wind, covering her face slightly from view.  
  
"Lly rhaid brysio! Nir dyfod e'heiyaise [30]!" She called down to the smaller wolf clan. They looked up and, with one last kill; they fled, running over the pass to stand behind the maid. The woman's eyes traveled over the sight with a saddened expression. Her gaze soon rested upon the Elfling as she lay, whimpering and battered on the snowy floor. Legolas made a move to get her but the emerald eyed woman reached her before he could take a step forward.  
  
"Aza, stay with me. Do not let the darkness win!" She breathed, watching as the girls face slowly became insipid.  
  
Legolas drew his bow, the arrow's point digging into her middle back. "Put the child down or this will be your last day."  
  
"Do you threaten me, Legolas Greenleaf of the Woodland realm?" The red head scoffed, her eyes flashing silver for a second before returning to their normal colour.  
  
"Where do you take her, Elf Maid? Speak or it will be your head!" The Dwarf intimidated.  
  
"Are you sure about that, Gimli, son of Gloin? I doubt you could reach this far up to even touch the hair on my head, now follow me or you shall be left in the cold to die!"  
  
"Why should we follow-?" Pippin's question was cut short as distant a bark was heard, "Let's go with her!" He cried, racing up beside the maid.  
  
"Gandalf, we must hurry down at a quick speed for things shadow my mind, Saruman the White is at work again, I can feel it. The Conevall in these parts are quite tame, they would not attack unless some evil was roaming the lands." The woman spoke when the Wizard caught up with her. They climbed wearily up the hill where she had come down to stand at its peak. They waited a moment as the Men collected the Hobbits, lifting them with sore arms and leisurely stepping up the icy hillside.  
  
Still unsure if the Elf should be trusted, Gimli kept a sharp eye on the back of her head, waiting for any sudden movements on her part but none came and after nearly twenty minutes of watching he lowered his axe and walked instep with the others.  
  
"I do not feel that she is of any harm to us, son of Gloin, for she carries the child with tender arms." Legolas spoke softly, resting a trusting hand on the Dwarfs shoulder.  
  
The maid led them down a narrow path behind the mountain, the wolf clan trailing them as they walked. The snow seemed to melt away and the temperature became slightly warmer. Tree tops could now be seen, the leaves green and thick and beyond the wide forest came the sparkle of water in the midday sun.  
  
"Where do you lead us, Maid of Elves?" Boromir queried, stumbling over a small stone in his way.  
  
"I lead you to Ralgonnia, that land of the Sea Elves. There you shall take rest, feast and heal from whatever wounds that have been inflicted upon you." Aragorn covered his lesion with one of his hands, trying to stop the blood that dripped down his arm, now blemishing his black tunic.  
  
*  
  
Nightfall was now upon them as they were lead into the heart of a forest, the Wizard talking to the She-Elf as if they had known each other for a lifetime. The wolves howled and barked, chasing each other down the dirt road.  
  
"Um... Ms. Elf?" Frodo started, a little unsure if there was any name given or not.  
  
"Please, call me Kai; I would much prefer that to any of the things they call me back home."  
  
"Kai... Are we close to Ralgonnia yet?" The sapphire eyed Hobbit asked, not meeting the woman's gaze.  
  
"Yes, the Blue Gate is just up ahead, do you not see it?"  
  
"No," Merry said, squinting hard to see if he was missing something.  
  
"Good then, it still remains a secret. Araine shall be our sign and then you will know whether or not we have far to go." To complete her statement a few paces ahead another of the Sea Elves emerged. This one was dressed in a robe of scarves and carried a sword. Her hair was silver and her eyes a shade of navy.  
  
"Prawf ri' n'yla berlewyg [31]," She spoke her eyes falling upon the ill form of Azalynne.  
  
"The Elf child was in the presence of Crebain, she has fallen ill, you must let her in for treatment." Gandalf said, expecting to be let in with this new information but the woman stood her ground, raising the sword in her hand, stopping him from moving any further in. One of the hounds with a coat of soft brown gave a bark and moved to stand beside the silver headed Elf.  
  
"No entrance without some sort of proof that you are to be here. I wish to see the mark!"  
  
"Araine, re ydyw engwar [32]. You know I am friend, please." Araine nodded. She moved forward and pressed her hand against an invisible lock. Under her breath she whispered the spell that could unlock the indiscernible entrance. A light then shone through what must have been a crack between the two gates.  
  
"Come and behold the beauty of our land. But, Master Elf of the Woodland Realm, expect no pleasant greetings for your kind are hated amongst our people. I give you fair warning." The silver haired Maiden said, frowning as he passed her. Legolas stayed close to Aragorn and Gandalf not wanting to be to well noticed by most of the Elves that roamed the city freely. Frodo looked over his shoulder to see the most spectacular and unusual sight one could see. Where there were once wolves now stood Elf men, all dressed in silver amour, blue leggings and mithril from the Dwarves in the caves under the mountain.  
  
"Wh- what just happened!?" The boy coughed, staring at the group as they marched by him, singing and laughing, seemingly without a care.  
  
"The guards of our country hold many secrets Master Frodo. Each holds the gift to transform himself into a beast of the wild to blend in easier and trick the enemy for a strong attack." Kai explained, seeing the look of shock present on his face.  
  
"This is truly one of few Elvish cities with such magic." He breathed.  
  
"It is the only city with such magic for the queen is a Maid of the Valar. A half God, if you will." Araine said, following closely behind to make sure everyone was in. She stopped short at the length of the gate and bid her friend farewell the turned.  
  
The Hobbits jumped as they heard the Blue Gates close with a creak but when they turned back to see the Elf maid and the Gates they had entered by they saw nothing but homes of white stone and the Ocean of Ekkaia that led to the lands of Valinor to the west.  
  
"Welcome, Mr. Frodo, to the Land of Myriad Waters... To Ralgonnia..." The scarlet haired She-Elf said, her voice turning soft as she spoke to the Halflings. Her face hardened again, though, as she turned back to face the Mith'quessir and walked by him, past the homes of the village square, past the many wondering eyes of the Ear'quessir and onward to the garden that circled the palace.  
  
"Lady Kai-" Sam began, not knowing if he should or shouldn't continue on with the question that held in his mind.  
  
"Just Kai, please-" The Elf corrected, a look of disgust crossing her features as the word 'Lady' was added to her name.  
  
"Kai- How did we get from a forest to the Ocean so quick? The gate was in the idle of trees not anywhere near where the Ocean rested!"  
  
"The Blue Gate is enchanted, Master Gamgee, once you walk through it you will be taken into the heart of Ralgonnia. It makes things far easier when visitors from distant lands decide to stopover. They don't have to walk the distance."  
  
"And if we didn't go through the gates, what then?" Pippin inquired.  
  
"You would be walking in circles through the forest of Caradhras."  
  
They continued on, making there way along the stony path towards the inner palace gardens, soon to step onto the ashen stone of the bastion steps and into the Hall of Kings.  
  
"Where is it that you wish to take us, Lady Elf? The village lies behind us, does it not?" Boromir asked, his head whirling around to see the waterside habitation.  
  
"Indeed the village lies behind you but the palace lies ahead and that is where I lead you. What princess lives in the township square?"  
  
"Princess? Are you the princess of this country?" The ginger headed Dwarf inquired his eyebrow raising slightly for she looked like no Royal. Her clothes were mere rags from what he could tell; the blue tunic she wore was torn at the sleeves and the sea green leggings that adorned her legs had holes in odd places. The belt that hung loosely over her hips was swathed in mud, making it seem as if she spent more time in the forest than she did at home.  
  
"Princess Klicia, there you are! Where have you been, your father is furious!" Someone said, rushing out to meet the Fellowship. The woman seemed to be a hand-maiden of some sort for she wasn't dressed in the normal Elvish wear. Most of her hair was hidden under a light scarf and the dress she wore wasn't in the more beautiful colours you saw but rather in a dark blue.  
  
"I am sorry, Merron. My sister needs help, she had fallen victim to the call of the Crebain. My father must heal her." Kai said in a hurried voice, shocking those who had followed her.  
  
"Azalynne is... is your sister? But that means that-" Frodo tried to consume the information as best he could but his thoughts were spinning in circles.  
  
"-means that she's a princess!" Pippin finished the thought for him, staring wide-eyed at the small Elfling in Kai's arms.  
  
"Yes, the youngest daughter of King Llyr." Gandalf said, winking at the hand-maid as she carried Aza into the palace. The woman blushed but said nothing; instead she called out for another of the servants.  
  
"Mayim, take the child to her sister. Princess Dilwen [33] must heal her for she is passing fast." The other maid nodded, taking the child down a long string of corridors into one of the rooms.  
  
"Let us pray that Din can heal the little one." Kai muttered, staring at the place where her sister was taken off to.  
  
"What about the king? Why did you not take her to him!? You said that he was the only one who can fully heal her!" Gimli cried, glaring over to the Elf princess.  
  
"My sister is a better healer than my father; she learned his magic long before she learned to speak. Do not misjudge me again, Dwarf, or your days will end here."  
  
"Lady Klicia, please, do not raise your voice, it isn't very lady-like." Merron said, a few of her chocolate curls falling over her eyes.  
  
"I am no lady and I am no princess. I gave that title up long ago and do not wish to return to that path." With that said, Kai turned on her heal and marched out, off the palace grounds and back down to the village to play with the children there.  
  
"Stubborn, that one is. Never does what she's told and that's why Lady Fareorer [34] is taking the throne, should anything happen to the King, of course." Merron said, huffing as she motioned for them to follow her.  
  
*  
  
That night a great feast was held where many of the Elves of that country were invited. The Fellowship sat together on one side, surrounded by the Ear'quessir as they chattered amongst themselves. The feast was held outside, in a clearing deep in the heart of the forest. Light came from the candles on the tables and the lamps hung on the trees.  
  
Azalynne seemed much better, though she did not remember what had happened to her she was healthy again. She sat with Kai and her sister Din, the eldest of the four daughters.  
  
Din was quite a beautiful sight, her red hair reached down her back in much the same fashion as most of the Elves of that country. Her eyes were blue in colour, the same as her youngest sisters. She was darker in skin tone than most her family but that made her all the more fascinating. Beside her sat her daughter, Rhonwen [34], food spilt all down her front. She was no more than six. The child was half-human, though, and this caused problems for the eldest daughter for now she could not take the throne.  
  
Helping the small child with her food was the second youngest daughter of the king, Fareorer. Her hair seemed a dark shade of green, almost brown but in this light one couldn't be sure. Her eyes were the same shade as Klicia's and the shape of her face like her mothers, who was sitting at the head of the table, talking to a few of the servants.  
  
Llyr stood, calling out for attention, glaring over at the prince of Mirkwood.  
  
"We will eat this great feast in honor of those who have come amongst us to enjoy our lands and take rest from their long journey." He lifted his goblet in the air before bringing it to his lips.  
  
"Here, here!" The Elves around the table cheered, doing the same as the music began to play. Some stayed to eat the feast presented to them while others pushed out their chairs, wandering over to dance. The Queen held a hand out to her husband, beckoning him to stand and join her in a dance. He shot a quick glance over to Din and Fareorer who only giggled and motioned for him to go.  
  
"This is quite unlike most of the places I have visited," Boromir whispered to Gandalf, waiting for a response.  
  
"That is because Ralgonnia isn't like other places, they are their own country. More free than the free peoples themselves! Each man woman and child has his or her own rules here but few tend to follow them..." The grey haired man chuckled, watching Aza and another of the Sea Elves fight over a piece of meat.  
  
"Come, Aragorn, let us dance before the light of moon and waste the night away with careless thoughts!" An Elven maid yet to be introduced laughed, grabbing the Man by the arm and pulling him up.  
  
"Do I have a choice my Lady?" He smiled.  
  
"None whatsoever!" She smiled.  
  
"And your name, if I may ask?"  
  
"Myranore of the River. I come from the lands beyond and traveled through many a horrid night to arrive here!"  
  
"And where did you travel from?" Strider managed to ask as he was tugged into a circle of Elves, all singing and moving with the music.  
  
"Rivendell, friend, I tended to the needs of her Ladyship, Arwen Undomiel [35]!"  
  
"Then why did you come to such a far away land such as this?" Aragorn asked, truly dumbfounded.  
  
"'Tis more peaceful in this land of old. Lord Elrond was had far too many expectations for me and I never seemed to follow through so I ran!" The Elf answered, not in the least shaken by his many questions. She answered all with confidence and a strong heart as if to say 'I know where I have ventured and the roads I have taken and I remain proud!'  
  
"If I may, I shall take my leave, my stomach calls for food, my Lady, I may return later." He bowed politely then turned to make his way back to the table. She didn't seem to mind as she took hold of another Elf man and they soon were laughing together.  
  
"Hullo Strider! Dancing with Myranore I see, quite the exuberant one she is!" Azalynne laughed, biting into a piece of fruit.  
  
"I would talk, sister, you tend to be a wee bit out of control at times..." Fareorer mumbled, smiling sweetly as she turned to look at Boromir.  
  
"I resent that. Humph!" Aza slumped slightly in her seat, glaring ahead of her, trying not to say anything back.  
  
Strider watched Myranore as she and a red haired Elf danced in the light of a well guarded fire.  
  
"Argh, Isis [36] is at it again... He seems to love that girl, why does he not ask her to marry him?" Kai muttered, rolling her eyes as she, too, watched the scene in front of them.  
  
"Who is Isis?" Sam asked, chewing on a piece of bread.  
  
"Our brother..." The sisters chorused, glaring ahead of them at the man. He and Kai seemed a lot alike in appearance. Unlike the other Ralgonnian Elves neither of them had webbed ears, taking after their father in that area with the more common Sindarin ears. They both had red tresses and emerald eyes but he had a far more square face than she.  
  
The King returned to the table, breathless as he laughed an almost drunken laugh. Collapsing in his chair he looked at the faces of the Fellowship, staring hard at the Ring Bearer most of all. After a few more intakes of air he stood, walking over to join the small group of companions.  
  
"I wish to speak with you all to discuss the journey of the Ring. Come, follow me..."  
  
*  
  
The Fellowship now sat in a round, dome-shaped room, the ceiling painted with the images of the war long ago. In the centre of the room a round marble table was placed, the chairs now occupied with the bodies of the ten companions, Kai and the King.  
  
"I called you here to discuss the journey of the Fellowship. The Ralgonnian Elves did not take part in the Council of Elrond for one reason; we do not wish to take part in the journey to Mordor. I-"  
  
Kai stood, cutting him off before he had time to continue. "Father it is a destiny Aza and I must endure! You cannot stop the Twin Rings [37] from going south! You must let us go!" She argued but her father raised a hand to silence her before she could go on.  
  
"It is a decision I have the right to make for you. I will not put the lives of my daughters on the line, I am sorry, but you must stay."  
  
"King Llyr, why do you not keep the Ring here, no one would find it through the invisible gate?" Boromir stated, looking at the affect his suggestion had had on the King.  
  
"Stay here? Did you not hear what Lord Elrond had to say about the Elves?"  
  
"Father, he said nothing at the Council. I should know for I was there." Azalynne said as she cast the human a withering glare, his red locks blowing in a small breeze that came from an open window.  
  
"Our kind is leaving. The Elves of this country travel to the west, to the Undying Lands. We do not stay here. We have no more power in these parts and enchantment keeping the gates unseen is fading. Our strength weakens as the days go by. We leave for the Western Shores on the dawn of the fourteenth month; we shall not stay and be slain."  
  
"Father, Kai and I must leave, it is written in the old legends that the bearers of the Twin Rings follow the path of the One Ring, be it good or bad! You know this; the day mother gave us the Rings!" Aza protested, not liking how her reunion with her father was going as of late.  
  
"I have heard the old tales, Azalynne, and none of them are good. You will follow me not as your father but as your King to the West!"  
  
"Llyr, they must take the path they know is right. Both Kai and Aza cannot escape their destiny!" Gandalf hoped that maybe he could reach his old friend but nothing could change his mind.  
  
"Gandalf, two of my daughters were given the responsibility to save this world and yet neither of them knows what this world can really be like! The cruelty shown to them is only but a taste of what goes on! I will not let them be slain by the hands of Saruman's forces!" Llyr took his seat again, not wanting this conversation to go any further than it already had.  
  
"We must, we have no choice in the matter!" Klicia persisted, not wanting to let the subject go.  
  
"They are right, we cannot escape our destinies. They will go with Frodo and protect the Ring until it is destroyed. They are the maidens of the Rings, Llyr, they have to." The Queen spoke, her voice high and soft, dreamlike in a way. The group turned in their seats to see her move lightly over the ground as if she was floating. She stopped when she reached the Kings side, gazing soothingly at the faces of her daughters.  
  
"I know, Aisling [38], I just don't want to lose them to the fires of Mordor... But I know what fate has weaved for them..."  
  
"So be it," The Queen said, "Azalynne and Klicia, you will travel with Frodo, protect him wherever his path may lead." The two Elven Princess' smiled; glad to know their mother was still an understanding woman.  
  
*  
  
And so it was, the next morning at the break of dawn the Fellowship left, Kai now traveling with them. Things were becoming harder, more confusing for the little ones.  
  
Provisions were supplied by the Elves of the Sea and small farewell was given. They had reached the foot of the mountain, opposite to where they were just the morning before.  
  
"We must climb the mountain again, from there we travel north, over the Mines of Moria." The Wizard said, holding his staff out in front of him, pointing it in the direction in which they were taking.  
  
  
  
They had made it onto the snowy peak once again. A blizzard had started and the snow became deep. Legolas and the Elvin maids walked with ease over the snow but behind them the others were barely able to move. The Men held two Hobbits each for without their help the small creatures would be blown off the mountain.  
  
Legolas walked stealthily over the snow but could not see more than a few inches in advance. The weather was worsening and soon the storm would really be upon them.  
  
"There is a fell voice on the air!" The flaxen haired Elf called back to the others, warning them of a possible attack.  
  
"It's Saruman!" From above them lightning struck and large amounts of snow began to tumble down. The prince grabbed the two Sea Elves, pulling them against the icy wall of the mountain.  
  
"I can save myself, thank you!" Kai growled as the snow fell. Aza huddled close to her sister as she put a protective arm around her.  
  
"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn yelled over the howling of the winds. He cradled the two Hobbits, trying to keep them as warm as he could in this condition.  
  
"NO!" Gandalf cried, pulling himself above the snow and onto a thick sheet of snow and rock. He lifted his staff and began chanting, "Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith [39]!"  
  
In the voice of the wind Aza could make out the sounds of Saruman's counter spell: "Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse! Nai yarvaxea rasselya taltuva riotto- carrinar [40]!"  
  
Another strike of lightening hit and more of the snow came down, this time burying the Fellowship beneath. With great difficulty they managed to dig their way out, Aragorn and Boromir once again lifting the small Hobbits as they struggled to breathe.  
  
"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir cried over the sounds of the wind, "Make for the Gap of Rohan! Or take the road west to my city!"  
  
"The Gap of Rohan takes us to close to Isengard!" Aragorn pointed out, covering a shivering Frodo with his cloak.  
  
"We cannot pass over a mountain. Let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria!" Gimli said, some excitement held in his voice.  
  
Kai gave Gandalf an agonized look, knowing what lays ahead for she was there to try and stop it...  
  
"Kai, did they not awake the Great Demon down there?" Aza squeaked, clutching onto the elder woman's belt. The crimson haired Elf patted the child's head affectionately, trying to make her forget about the troubles that went on in the deep but she knew if anything, Frodo would choose a path of death and she would have no choice but to obey.  
  
"Let the Ring Bearer decide," Gandalf said. Frodo thought hard, looking around at his friends as their teeth clattered and lips turned blue with loss of blood.  
  
"We will go through the mines." He concluded. There were very few relieved sighs but the decision was made.  
  
"So be it..."  
  
  
  
FINALLY, IT'S UP! AND SOON TO FINISH WITH ONLY THREE MORE CHAPTERS! I HOPE IT WASN'T TOO CONFUSING! DON'T WORRY, AFTER THIS CHAPTER THERE WILL BE NO MORE CONFUSINGNESS! JUST KEEP AZA'S BROTHER IN MIND! HE'S GREATLY NEEDED FOR 'THE PROMISE OF FAREWELL: PART TWO'! ANYWHO, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO STARTED SCHOOL AGAIN... I HOPE YOU'RE ALIVE!  
  
[29]- Conevall- The Ralgonnian wolves of the mountain. They are usually tame and very friendly but easily deceived. The name 'Conevall' is my own made for them out of the two names 'Conall' (An Irish/ Scottish name meaning 'strong wolf') and 'Varg' (A Norwegian name meaning 'wolf')  
  
[30]- Lly rhaid brysio! Nir dyfod e'heiyaise- 'You must hurry! More come in the distance!' in Ralgonnian Elvish. I made this by taking the Elvish words 'lle' (meaning 'you'), (rhaid is Welsh for 'must'), (brysio is Welsh for 'hurry'), Ner (meaning 'more'), (dyfod is Welsh for 'come'), e' (meaning 'in') and 'haiyasse' (meaning 'distance')  
  
[31]- Prawf ri' n'yla berlewyg- Ralgonnian Elvish for 'Proof or no entrance'. I took the Elvish words (Prawf is Welsh for 'proof'), ri' (meaning 'or'), n'uma (meaning 'no') and (berlewyg is Welsh for 'entrance').  
  
[32]- Araine, re ydyw engwar- Ralgonnian Elvish for 'Araine, she is ill'. I took the Elvish words 're' (meaning 'she'), (ydyw is Welsh for is) and 'engwar' (meaning 'ill').  
  
[33]- Dilwen- A.K.A 'Din'. Born in the Third Age of Sun, she is the second eldest child of the King of Ralgonnia and the first eldest daughter. She fell in love with a mortal man and bore a child through him. Because of this she could not take up the throne for her father found it unfit. She is now married to the human man but he does not live in the city of Ralgonnia. She is only 2678.  
  
[34]- Fareorer- Born in the Third Age of Sun, she is the second youngest daughter of the King. She was able to take up the throne for she, unlike the others (excluding Din) did not refuse to become the next King/Queen. She is no older than 1030.  
  
[35]- 'Undomiel'- A name given to Arwen, daughter of Elrond Half-Elven, by Men. The Elves give her the name Evenstar, meaning 'evening-maid' (in both terms really).  
  
[36]- The first born son of the King. Like the generals of the Ralgonnian Kingdom and his younger sister, Azalynne, he can transform himself into a wolf but yet he holds no special Ring to do so. He is met later on in Lothlorien and travels with the Fellowship until the departure of Frodo. He refused to take up the throne.  
  
[37]- The Twin Rings- The two rings forged by the maidens of the Valar to stop Lord Sauron. If you wish to read more about this then tell me in a review and I shall post it at the end of Part One or post it separately... whichever.  
  
[38]- Aisling- One of the Maids of the Valar. She came down with from the Heavens in the First Age of Sun to live amongst the immortal Elves. Later, in the war against Sauron she and her sister forged the Twin Rings in attempted to stop them.  
  
[39]- Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith [39] - 'Sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold (your) wrath!' I do not know what language this is in but I do know it isn't Elvish.  
  
[40]- Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse! Nai yarvaxea rasselya taltuva riotto- carrinar - 'Wake up cruel Red Horn! May your blood stained horn fall upon the enemy heads!' Like the other incantation I don't know what language this is in. Though I think very much so that it is the Black Language.  
  
  
  
© Script for the dialogue that many will recognize from the motion picture 'The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring'. The script is taken from the site following:  
  
http://dreamwater.net/seatofkings/script_fotr_pics.html  
  
  
  
Quick Summary for the next chapter:  
  
Ch. 6: Onward, Death in Unknown Graveyard (Mines of Moria + death of Gandalf, Lothlorien + departure from)  
  
  
  
DEAR READERS:  
  
I KNOW THIS CHAPTER AND CHAPTER FOUR WERE A MIGHTY BIT CONFUSING! I HAVE DECIDED TO TELL YOU WHY I HAVE SOOO MANY NEW CHARACTERS FILING IN ONE AFTER THE OTHER.  
  
I HAD PROMISED MANY OF MY FRIENDS THAT I WOULD PUT THEIR CHARACTERS IN AND IT JUST SO HAPPENS THAT QUITE A MAJORITY HAVE CHARACTERS THAT NEED PUTTING IN. MOST WILL ONLY BE MENTIONED ONCE JUST SO THEY HAVE SOME SORT OF APPEARANCE OR 'SMALL SCENE' TO CALL THEIR OWN.  
  
NOW, TO MAKE THINGS EASIER I HAVE RE-POSTED THIS CHAPTER WITH LITTLE MENTION OF MYRANORE AND PUT MORE INFORMATION ABOUT THE SEEMINGLY POINTLESS WOLF CLAN. NOW, JUST TO MAKE THINGS EASIER I WILL NO LONGER BE DISCLAIMING GINNY'S CHARACTER 'NEV' FOR CERTAIN REASONS. KAI AND AZA ARE THE MAIN AND YOU WILL NEED TO REMEMBER THEM. EVERYTHING ELSE IS JUST SOMETHING I RANDOMLY PUT IN FOR FUN.  
  
I WOULD ALSO LIKE YOU TO REMEMBER THAT RALGONNIA AND ITS INHABBITANTS ARE MINE AND MINE ALONE SO WHATEVER I MAKE UP FRO THEM IS TRUTH AND HOPEFULLY NOT TOO CONFUSING. PRETEND YOU READING ANOTHER J.R.R TOLKIEN BOOK ALL ABOUT RALGONNIA FOR THIS CHAPTER! (Though I will never be able to write as brilliantly as him, do try!) 


	6. Onward, Death in Unknown Graveyard

Title: The Promise of Farewell  
  
Authoress: ChibiTari  
  
Rating: PG/ PG-13  
  
Warnings: Action, OC, humor and hinted romance!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings trilogy, though I wish I did.  
  
Azalynne Driftwood is mine, however, and if you so wish to borrow her then you must ask. Kai belongs to KuriQuinn, Nevorata to my friend Ginny and Lith is owned by Iz. Steph's character, Myranore, is in this as well.  
  
Ruby belongs to Laura V Lopez who has graciously allowed me to use her character in this fic, THANK YOU!  
  
Summary: Azalynne Driftwood decided to protect Frodo with her life but when things become hard, can she keep this promise?  
  
I know it took me a while to get this chapter up and I'm really sorry but here it is!  
  
  
  
Enjoy the fic!  
  
  
  
Chapter six (6): Onward, Death in Unknown Graveyard  
  
  
  
  
  
The Fellowship clambered down the slippery path and finally onto even ground along side the walls of Moria in which Gandalf pointed out earlier on. It took a great deal of effort, even for Gimli, to see the walls clearly as he tried to find the doorway into the mines.  
  
The Wizard moved steadily along, using his hand to feel along the stony barrier, trying to find the entrance. He stopped suddenly as his hand traveled over something familiar.  
  
"Well, let's see... Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight,"  
  
"I see nothing there, Wizard, not even a crack let alone door to fit eleven people!" Aza muttered, staring ahead at the hidden doorframe. The clouds which covered the full of the moon now drifted away, letting the light hit the opening softly. The door was soon revealed in a marvel of well-crafted patterns and words.  
  
"It reads: 'The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter." Gandalf read, telling the others the small riddle without truly letting out what it was.  
  
"What do you suppose that means?" Merry questioned, a look of keen wonder on his face as he tried to understand what it was the door was asking.  
  
"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open." The aging man said, lifting his staff to an almost star- like feature in the centre of the markings. "Annon Edhellen edro hi amen [41]!" He tried but the door did not move in the least.  
  
"I'm tellin' ya, we Ralgonnian Elves should have been the ones to craft this door, it would have been far easier..." Azalynne said hotly, taking a seat on a stone by the water. She dipped her hands in the liquid, cupping some in her hands as she poured it over her head, letting it drip down her face, arms and neck. "That's good..."  
  
Kai came up beside her, mimicking her actions as they tried to hydrate their skin. From behind them you could hear Gandalf trying another of his passwords.  
  
"Ando Eldarinwa a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa [42]!"  
  
"He's never going to get in!" The child mumbled again, lifting herself off the ground. Kai nodded, fingering her ring as it began to glow a light blue. She was soon stepping on the glossy surface of the lake that lay before the great mountain. [43]  
  
Taking the baggage off the small caramel pony stood Sam and Aragorn.  
  
"Mines are no place for a pony. Even one so brave as Bill." The Ranger said, giving the small stallion one last pat on the head. The saddle was the last to be removed and with a final goodbye from Sam, Bill was on his way. "Don't worry, Sam, he knows the way home."  
  
Merry and Pippin were tossing stones into the water, seeing who could get them the furthest in and so far Merry was winning. Just as the younger of the two was about to prove his cousin wrong Aragorn grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Do not disturb the waters." He said in a low voice, watching Kai's careful steps on the calm surface.  
  
"Oh, it's useless..." Gandalf sighed, sitting on a log next to Frodo. The door began to fade slightly every once in a while as clouds began to cover the moon but the glow still remained.  
  
"It's a riddle!" Frodo breathed, standing and actually looking at the markings, saying the words Gandalf had said to them before in his mind. "'Speak friend and enter'... What's the Elvish word for 'friend'?" He asked, now getting the attention of the others. Kai came off the lake to join Legolas and Azalynne as they stood behind Gimli.  
  
"Mellon." The Wizard said. The minute the word left his lips the sound of a boulder being move was heard. The heavy doors scrapped along the rocky surface, giving view of a dark and dreary pathway through the mountain.  
  
"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves!" Gimli said, looking up at Legolas with excited eyes. "Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone! This, my friend, is home to my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine! A MINE!" The Dwarf laughed. The Fellowship scurried into the small cave, the only light coming from the moon. Gandalf illuminated a small crystal which he placed in his staff. Holding it slightly above his head he saw what was around him.  
  
"Is this what welcome we have come for?" Aza shuddered, seeing the rotten bones of the small creatures still on the floor of the mines.  
  
"This is no mine, it's a tomb!" Boromir stated the obvious as he too was shaken slightly. The Hobbits were the last to see the spectacle, now wondering if it was a wise idea to take the under path.  
  
"No! NO!" Gimli cried, trying to deny what was seen. He rushed from carcass to carcass, shaking his head and yelling at the ceiling until finally he had no strength left in him to do so.  
  
The scarlet haired Elf pulled one of the arrows from a body, examining it carefully. "Goblins!" She announced standing and readying her bow and arrow which seemed very rarely used at all. Legolas and Azalynne did the same while the men prepared their swords.  
  
"We make for the Gap of Rohan! We should never have come here! Now get out! Get out!!" Boromir yelled, pulling Gimli by the shoulder. The Hobbits backed out slowly, taking no notice as to what was stirring in the water behind them.  
  
Suddenly something broke through the surface of the water, taking hold of Frodo's right leg and dragging him backwards into the lake.  
  
"Frodo!" Merry cried, swinging his sword, trying to free the Ring bearer. "Strider help!"  
  
The other two began to hack away without luck at the tentacle that had their friend bound. With one last swing on Sam's part, it let go. They pulled Frodo to safety, or at least they had hoped it was until at least a dozen of the creatures tentacles flew up into the air, all grasping onto Frodo as he tried feebly to struggle free.  
  
"Aragorn!" He shouted as he was lifted into the air. Legolas drew his bow, firing aimlessly at the creature, trying his best to release the small Halfling but no avail. Now over the monsters head Frodo was sure this would be the end. He was lowered somewhat awkwardly closer to its mouth, ready to be eaten.  
  
"Oh no you don't, you slimy water dweller!" Aza hollered, shooting an arrow in one of the creatures' eyes. Aragorn, followed by Boromir, raced into the water, swords above their heads.  
  
"Hurry!" The Ranger cried, calling over to the other man as he slashed at one of the tentacles, slicing cleanly through with only one swing of his blade.  
  
"Catch him! Catch him!" Pippin yelled from the shore as he saw the dark haired Hobbit being swung back and forth by some of the few remaining limbs. With one last slice he was free. Boromir clambered through the waters, getting as close to where Frodo would land as possible. Legolas and Kai continued their fire until they were sure everybody was on dry land, counting their companions as they rushed by them into the Mines once again.  
  
"Into the Mines! Run!" Gandalf cried, roughly pushing the drier Hobbits inside as they gazed in shock at the nearly eaten Shireling.  
  
"Legolas, into the cave!" Kai yelled, dropping her bow and grabbing hold of the older Elf. They were the last ones in, the door crashing down behind them, trapping the Fellowship in the darkness. The last sound heard from the creature beyond the walls was a loud shriek before they knew he had retreated to his underwater dwelling once again.  
  
Aza stared at the overcrowding swarm of rocks that had trapped them in this new found graveyard.  
  
"Gandalf, I do not like the view in here..." The mahogany headed Elf squeaked out as she was nudged aside by the Wizard.  
  
"There is no view in here, Azalynne, only the darkness." Legolas mumbled, his eyes glowing in the shadows.  
  
"We have no other choice. We must face the long dark of Moria." The Wizard said this while re-fixing the stone into his staff, letting the light shine once again. "Be on you guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world."  
  
"Quietly now," Kai murmured to Sam and Frodo who were stumbling over bones and worn helmets that lay scattered on the ground. "It's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope our presence may go unnoticed."  
  
The eleven comrades wandered the dark halls, watching the shadows for any other signs of life as they leaped over great cracks in the earth and climbed large rocks to reach dead ends at times. It was becoming harder for the little ones and even the Elves were tiring of this labyrinth of stones, halls and bones. They needed rest but neither Gandalf nor Aragorn were willing to risk it. Finding themselves victim to yet another set of wide stone steps, Merry gave Pip a boost up who, afterwards, was lifted over by Kai and Aragorn.  
  
"I have no memory of this place." A voice said from up ahead. The others came into view of three large doorways, each leading to their own destination but which was the right door to take out of Moria? No one was quite sure for only Gandalf knew the answer and currently he, too, was at a loss.  
  
"Are you saying that we are going to be stuck staring at rocks, stones and plenty more rocks and stones until you, old man, get your memory back? Is there no spell that can bring back what is lost in the minds eye?" The younger Sea Elf complained, looking over each door with malcontent.  
  
"No, Azalynne Driftwood, there is no such spell even in the strongest of magic. I am afraid we will be here until this old mind returns what is rightfully mine to plain sight and then, and only then, can we continue!"  
  
Aza leaned in to whisper something to Sam; "Did you understand any of what it was he said?"  
  
"No, Miss Elf, only that we'll be here a mighty bit longer 'till he 'members the way to go." The gardener replied unpacking two loaves of bread and some apples. He split the loaves in two, dividing them equally amongst he and his friends.  
  
"Are we lost?" Pippin asked, biting into the stale bread.  
  
"No." Merry responded grouchily, trying as well to tear a small piece off for himself.  
  
"I think we are." The other said, looking worried now as he watched the two men sit and stare at one another as if they knew they had reached some sort of blind alley.  
  
"Shhh, Gandalf's thinking!" The Buckland Hobbit scolded, finally able to chew his bread in peace.  
  
"Merry..." Pip muttered, not in the least bit offended by his cousin's tone.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm hungry..."  
  
"But you have food in front of you!"  
  
"Your point? It's stale and rather hard! I can't bite into it!" The Took whined, puckering his lower lip like a child.  
  
"Pippin,"  
  
Kai observed with sharp eyes as Frodo tottered up to the aging man, looking over his shoulder from time to time.  
  
"There is something down there!" He breathed, waiting for the man's reaction.  
  
"It's Gollum." Gandalf said calmly, not taking his eyes off the three pathways ahead of him.  
  
"Gollum?"  
  
"He's been following us for three days." From behind them they heard a moan and then;  
  
"Oh, don't say that... Has it really been that long already?"  
  
"Aza, keep your voice low!"  
  
After a few grumbles and more complaining the child hushed. Frodo turned back to Gandalf, wanting to continue this discussion for one reason or another.  
  
"He's escaped the dungeons of Barad-dur?" He asked, surprised.  
  
"Escaped, or set loose. He hates and loves the Ring as he hates and loves himself. He will never be rid his need for it." Kai listened to with interest, never hearing of this strange being before; she strained her ears, trying to catch most of their words as they continued.  
  
"It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance." Frodo muttered pure hatred and revulsion present in his character.  
  
"Pity? It was pity that stayed Blibo's hand! Many that live deserve death and many that die deserve life. Can you give it to them Frodo?" The crystal eyed Hobbit sat, heaving a sigh as he did so, thoughts welling up inside him as he began to wonder about what was asked. "Do not be so eager to deal out death and judgment. Even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill, before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of the Ring."  
  
"I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened." Frodo whimpered. There was a small rustle behind the two and soon Aza was at the scene, her arms fastened around her friends shoulders as she spoke:  
  
"So do all that come to see such times but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time given to us." While she spoke she let her eyes wander, looking upon the tired and frail forms of the other Hobbits. The stronger shapes of the Men who sat smoking, watching the stone caverns without any true interest.  
  
Gimli sat, snoring as he napped beside Legolas and Kai. Even they seemed to drift in and out of wake but neither was willing to let their guard down.  
  
"There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring. In which case you were also meant to have it, and that is an encouraging thought." The Wizard added, beaming down with bright eyes as he looked up again. Something then dawned on him and, sniffing the air, he decided; "Eh- it's that way."  
  
"He's remembered!" Merry smiled, gathering his things and re-fastening his cloak. He pulled Sam up with help from Pip and together, with the Men and Elves, they clambered up beside Gandalf.  
  
"No, but the air doesn't seem so foul down there. When in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."  
  
The Fellowship climbed down many well made steps of stone, some tripping, others being carried (the Hobbits) while the Elves skipped down, jumping stairs at times to see of any danger that may be coming their way.  
  
"Behold," The grey haired man said, lifting his staff so the others could see ahead of him, "The great realm of the Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf."  
  
"Now there's an eye-opener and no mistake." Sam said in awe as he saw the large pillars reaching to the sky as they held up the caves.  
  
"I see nothing special about a Dwarf dwelling and nor should I ever." Kai said coldly, tossing her hair over one shoulder and stepping away from their only source of light.  
  
"Kai! Menkroy rhaid lye yn wastad bod ikytaine gwael [44]! We Ralgonnian Elves had a partnership with the Naugrim en' Moria [45]! Why scowl now?"  
  
Kai ignored her younger sibling as she turned back to face the Wizard.  
  
"Gandalf, shall I wander this way and see where our enemy lies?" She asked an almost strained kindness as she bore down on the Dwarf who had raised his axe in defense.  
  
"Nay, Klicia, there is no need; we stay on our course through the mountain with no rest."  
  
They walked on, tired moans and sore complaints were all that was heard until they came into sight of a small doorway in the side of the mountain. The bodies of Orcs and Dwarves alike lay strewn on the floor of the cavern, all with the arrows of Goblins in their chest, some even with their own swords or axes, depending on the race. Azalynne gave a gasp, hiding her eyes as Gimli ran forward, crying out curses. He knelt in front of the tomb, tears staining his eyes as he wept in sorrow and fear.  
  
"Gimli," Gandalf murmured, resting a hand on his companions shoulder. He leant forward slightly to get better view of the words written on the tomb. "'Here lays Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.'... He is dead then."  
  
"Kilmin malur ni zaram kalil ran arag. Kheled-zaram. Balin tazlifi [46]." The ginger haired man said under his breath as he prayed for his cousin.  
  
Handing his hat and staff to the young Took, Gandalf lifted a large book from a lifeless body that lay on the ground before the great stone tomb. It was covered in cobwebs and layers of dust showing the time that had past between present and the massacre that had taken place in the collieries.  
  
"We must move on. We cannot linger here." Legolas said firmly, making his way over to Aragorn who stood in silence.  
  
"'They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out... They are coming.'" The Wizard read the smudged writing with ease, telling the last story of the Dwarves of Moria.  
  
Near a well Pippin stood, staring wildly at the decaying body that sat in the well's ledge, an arrow pierced through its heart. In utter curiosity he lifted his hand, letting his fingers clutch the arrow's end. Slowly turning it he noticed the body shake. He let go immediately only to see it tumble into the depths of the well, its armor clanging against its stone sides. Following the noise a bucket got caught to the dead Dwarfs ankle, sending it down afterwards in another mad clatter of noise.  
  
"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf snatched his staff and hat back from the cowering Hobbit as he tensed his ears for any other noises that may prove more dangerous then they would appear.  
  
"Frodo!" Sam choked, seeing the bright glow from the Elven sword in the Ring Bearers sheath.  
  
"Orcs!" Aragorn cried, pushing Frodo into a safer corner.  
  
"Wizard, I hear the drums! We have to leave or draw swords in battle!" Aza said through gritted teeth as her webbed ears were filled with the sound.  
  
"I hear it, Ear' bara [47]! Draw your bow and be ready for they come for blood." Legolas' rich voice was tainted with fear for the little ones as he spoke. He stood ready, loading his bow with the fine crafted arrow, aiming for the most probable entrance.  
  
"Get back and stay close to Gandalf." The Ranger instructed to the Hobbits as he moved in line with the three Elves.  
  
Boromir ran to the door to inspect how long they had before the clash. An Orcish arrow was shot at his head and he quickly moved back, barring the doors with wooden planks that were graciously handed to him by Kai and Aragorn.  
  
"They've got a Cave-Troll." He breathed uneasily while jamming the wooden planks into place, trying to fasten them as best he could to delay the battle. Hurrying back over to the others and hoisting his sword he stood, listening to the sounds of drums as they came closer to them.  
  
"Let them come!" Gimli said fiercely leaping onto the stone tomb for a better view of the enemy. "There is one Dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath!"  
  
"Don't get ahead of yourself yet, Master Gimli. They are not that easily defeated as I'm sure you can see with what lies around you." The crimson headed Sea Elf mocked as she looked about the small cavern.  
  
"We are not that easily defeated when we put up a good fight!" He shot back. Then the drums ceased and soon the sounds of weight being thrown against the wooden door were heard.  
  
The first small opening came and Legolas immediately let his arrow fly, hitting the Orc in the chest. Just then more came scuttering in through the newly made entrance. Kai and Azalynne both fired as many arrows as they could before the fetid creatures were too close.  
  
"Aza, Draw your sword!" Aragorn cried as he was surrounded by the small creatures.  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice!" She called back, swinging her blade into the heart of one of the beasts. Another came up behind her only to suffer the same fate as she crouched low before flipping onto it's shoulders and plunging her sword in from above.  
  
On the other side of the cave Sam and Pippin were swing frying pans this way and that, trying to slay or knock down any of the beasts they could to keep them away from Frodo.  
  
"I think I'm getting the hang of this." Sam muttered as he spun around again to hit another Orc. A loud crash was heard as the door fell fully, narrowly missing a collision with Legolas and Gimli. The Fellowship looked up with astonishment as a large and rather putrid creature came snarling into the midst of things.  
  
"Well, there's your Cave-Troll Boromir, now I think we should run..." Aza said, her voice holding some sort of sarcasm as she spoke.  
  
"Yes, Elf, I see that! Now move!" The human cried, lifting the child and dodging before the Troll had time to strike down on the girl with its wooden club.  
  
"Aragorn behind you!" Gandalf shouted as he swung his sword, slicing it cleanly through the body of an Orc. Strider turned but before he could lift his blade the creature had been slain.  
  
"Thank you, Gimli." The Ranger nodded, killing another that was about to slaughter the Dwarf.  
  
The Troll trudged over to where Legolas was standing on a higher level then the rest. The large being whipped his chain at the fair creature but got it caught on a pillar. Azalynne came up with quick speed to help her new friend as he bound the beast and attempted a pounce.  
  
"Legolas, wait! The chain is not properly fixed!" The child yelled as she tightened the metal for him. He nodded his thanks and steadily leaped onto the chain and soon was seen on the broad shoulders of the Troll. He shot an arrow but the creature did not flinch in the least. Instead the Elf was forced to make a jump onto solid ground as the Cave Dweller swung his mighty arms in the air.  
  
From her perch on the Dwarf Lords tomb, Kai hurled a dagger at an Orcs head, seeing it embed itself between the things eyes. Another came and yet another dagger was thrown, this one aimed for his chest.  
  
She heard a crash behind her and then a cry for Strider was heard. The voice belonged to Frodo! She turned her body around to witness the Ranger as he was easily flung out of the way. The others could do nothing as they tried to free themselves of the many Orcs that descended on them, never declining in number.  
  
The Troll lunged his spear into the small beings chest, seeming to plunge it deep into the Ring bearer's body.  
  
"Frodo!" Sam cried out, racing to his friends' aid. Merry and Pippin gave a shrill cry before throwing themselves onto the Trolls back; thrusting their small Elven swords into the monsters back but still the creature did not flinch. The two were thrown off, landing painfully on the ground before the Cave-Troll. Aza then made a quick run, making it look as if she was going to race into the pile of rock ahead of her when instead she pushed off of it with one leg. In a hurried motion she grabbed the silver dagger she carried and, still in the air, threw it at the Trolls neck, causing him to lift his head. This allowed Legolas to shoot an arrow into its windpipe. With one last intake of air the Troll fell, killing the last of the Orcs with its heavy weight.  
  
"Frodo! Frodo!" Sam choked. Aragorn grudgingly got up from where he was seated, pain itching at his every being.  
  
"Oh no," He murmured seeing the assumed to be dead Hobbit lying motionless on the floor ahead of him. Forcing himself to lift his hand to turn Frodo over, Aragorn began to mutter a prayer of hope and forgiveness wishing so desperately that what he saw before him was cause to the gash on his brow.  
  
A loud gasp was heard the second the creature was turned onto his back. Sighs of relief then followed with a final; "He's alive!" from the pudgy Hobbit.  
  
"I'm alright," The Ring bearer assured, feeling around for any wound, "I'm not hurt."  
  
"You should be dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar!" The Ranger stated holding some astonishment in his voice as he watched Frodo stand with the help of his two protectors.  
  
"I think there is more to this Hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf smiled; waiting for the crystal eyed Hobbit to show them what it was that saved them before Aza took the praise. The boy unbuttoned some of his shirt, opening it for the others to see the glittering silver of the hoary coat.  
  
"Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins!" The Dwarf chuckled, stepping forward from behind Legolas and Gandalf.  
  
"Um... Gandalf..." Aza began her voice low and shaky as she climbed onto a large piece of stone. She paused for a moment, listening to the sounds around her.  
  
"More Orcs come! We must leave!" Legolas said, hurrying over to help Merry and Pippin to their feet.  
  
"Where do we wander?" Kai asked, her memory of the caves still forming quite slowly.  
  
"To the bridge of Khazad-dum!" The Wizard cried, grabbing his staff and sword. Strider and Boromir rushed along behind him, sending quick glances over their shoulders from time to time, making sure the other members of the Fellowship were still behind them as they left the small shattered room behind them.  
  
As they ran the sound of not Orcs, but Goblins was heard. The putrid beings scurried down from their hiding places, surrounding the eleven companions from all sides in the centre of Moria. There were thousands of Goblins and all were carrying weapons.  
  
"I don't think we should have left that room after all." The Ralgonnian child said looking down at her feet. Just when all hope seemed to fail a loud footstep was heard somewhere up ahead. A red glow was all that was seen of this 'savior' while the Goblins scattered, cowering back into hiding.  
  
"Now I really don't think we should have left that room."  
  
Legolas held his bow ready incase it was needed but soon lowered it again when the stomp seemed to get heavier and closer.  
  
"What is this new devilry?" Boromir gasped, backing away slightly.  
  
"A Balrog[48]," The Wizard informed. Kai's head whipped up as if she had been hit with something.  
  
"I remember now. A demon of the ancient world..." Her eyes widened in rare panic as the Demon of Might neared them.  
  
"This foe is beyond any of you. RUN!" Without hesitation they ran, getting as far away as they could on swift feet. Frodo ran as hard as he could, unable to take in a breath in fear of falling behind. Just in the lead of him Pippin was having the same difficulty.  
  
"Pippin!" Kai cried as she saw the little one trip over his own cloak. "Come on, come on!" She grabbed the Hobbit around the waist, carrying him as she would a child.  
  
The heat began to sneak up on them, worsening with every hasty step they took. The Ear'quessir were drying fast but they knew they had to continue for the Ring bearers' sake.  
  
With one last glance behind her Aza saw the demon. His body covered in flame as he pursued his new game. Gandalf halted, waiting as the rest of the Fellowship passed him.  
  
"Gandalf, do not wait for death to come to you! Run friend!" Kai screamed, still carrying the weary Halfling.  
  
"Quickly!" Aragorn yelled, pushing the crimson haired Elf ahead of him. "Gandalf!"  
  
"Lead them on, Aragorn. The bridge is near." The Man made a move to fight but was rejected when the Wizard pushed him away. "Do as I say!! Swords are no more use here!" Gandalf said.  
  
They all continued on but much of the stone ceiling was breaking and the way out was far from sight. As they ran they came to a gap in the stone; their only way down...  
  
Legolas managed to jump the gap, Kai following suit and Aza into her arms. As the flaxen haired Elf signaled for the others, the two ring bearers fired arrows at the now attacking Goblins from before.  
  
"What a time to choose to fight you... there isn't a word in Ralgonnian or the tongue of man to describe how disgusting you are!" Aza fumed, loading her bow with yet another arrow.  
  
"Aza, keep your tongue! Do not get distracted!" Her elder sister scolded, just managing to help Boromir and the two Hobbits he was carrying steady themselves on the lower ground. Looking up she noticed that when they jumped more of the shattered rock crumbled now leaving Aragorn, Gimli, Sam and Frodo with a bigger gap to jump.  
  
"Aragorn, toss Samwise over!" Gandalf instructed his arms spread apart to catch the blond.  
  
"Sam, come on." With a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder the Hobbit was thrown and caught easily because of his light weight.  
  
Strider was preparing to throw Gimli but a hand slapped away his before he had time to realize what the Dwarf was saying.  
  
"Nobody tosses a Dwarf!" The creature of the earth made a leap but couldn't steady himself when he reached the other side. Just as he was about to fall into the abyss he was grabbed by the beard. "Not the beard!"  
  
Another great bolder came down from the ceiling of Moria, making it near to impossible for the last few stairs to stay firm. Swaying back and forth, Aragorn held Frodo to him, trying to find a way out of this predicament. He considered asking Aza to transform but even in Wolfen shape she would not be able to make the jump.  
  
"Frodo... Steady, hold on!" He cried, brushing some of his black hair from his eyes as he leaned forward to better balance things out. "Lean forward. Steady." As they did this the staircase moved ahead, sending them closer to their friends.  
  
"Come on! Now!" Legolas cried, catching the two in a firm grip.  
  
"Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf cried.  
  
"There is no way that I can suffer through more of this heat spell!" Aza coughed, rubbing the gem on her ring. Faster than the first time it was seen she transformed, her limbs shaking and changing as fur sprouted from her face and arms. When the change was complete she ran ahead, skipping whole stair cases altogether as she leapt from place to place, running away from the unbearable heat.  
  
Kai seemed a little less affected than her sister for she was older and far more tolerant to these things than most Ralgonnian Elves.  
  
"The bridge is just ahead! Keep your strength for we are nearly there!" The Mirkwood Elf called back to the others. They ran as fast as they could across the narrow escape, trying not to look down at their possible doom.  
  
While the others raced across Gandalf stayed in the middle, turning to face the demon.  
  
"You cannot pass!" He boomed, lifting his staff above him.  
  
"Gandalf!" Frodo cried, struggling against Aza's grip. The Fellowship looked onward with frightful gazes as the Balrog drew near, now standing in front of the bridge.  
  
"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor! The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun!"  
  
"Gandalf, get away from there!" Kai shrieked as Aragorn grabbed onto her wrist, trying to hold her back. She struggled as best she could but the Ranger's hold on her didn't let up.  
  
"Go back to the Shadow!! You shall not pass!" Gandalf forcefully brought his staff down, causing the rock to split. The Balrog stepped onto the bridge, unknown to the fact that it would crumble under his weight. Once his weight was fully on the crossing the rock shattered, leaving nowhere for him to go. With one last growl the Demon of Might fell into the chasm.  
  
Gandalf sighed, turning around but as he did so the fiery whip lashed up and pulled on his ankle. The last attempt of revenge from the Balrog.  
  
Stumbling backwards the Wizard took hold of the edge of the bridge, barely able to hold himself up. Frodo's eyes filled with tears as he gazed upon his old friend.  
  
With one last lunge forward Frodo was held back. "No, no!" Boromir cried, pulling on the back of the Hobbits cloak. "There is nothing we can do!"  
  
"GANDALF!!!" Aza shouted as she heard his last words.  
  
"Fly you fools!" Kai saw the small smile play on his lips, one he only ever showed to the closest of friends. Her head filled with images of happier times but then she was knocked back to reality when she heard the little ones start to yell.  
  
"No! NO!" Frodo kept yelling, trying to break away from the strawberry blond but it was no use. He was instead lifted and carried out.  
  
"Aragorn!" The man cried from a distance as he held a weeping Frodo.  
  
Light was seen and fresh air breathed but none of this was of any importance as the Fellowship emerged dirty and beaten.  
  
"How did such a happy time become to dark?" Aza sniffed, collapsing onto her knees as she wept still trying to deny all that had happened.  
  
"No! Kai, it is of no use! Gandalf is gone, we could not save him!" Aragorn yelled, still forcing a grieving friend out into the brilliant sunlight.  
  
"Let me go! Let me go!" The Elf maid cried but her strength failed and she fell to her knees. No tears were wept for she did not know how but the choked sobs still came. Lifting her head slightly she saw the small form of Merry trying to comfort his cousin whose head was rested in his lap.  
  
Even the Dwarf was yelling, trying to re-enter the mines but Boromir held him off. From up ahead Strider wiped his sword in a single stroke, re- sheathing it as he stood.  
  
"Legolas, get them up." He said, hiding his own sorrow.  
  
"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" The man of Gondor muttered, holding the Elf child as she cried into his shirt. For an odd reason his aches and pains seemed to leave him but he took no notice.  
  
"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up."  
  
"How do you propose we do that when we are leaderless? Do you not care that a dear friend has just passed!? Why do you not grieve for even a Man should grieve for the loss of another?" Kai boomed, drawing her dagger and holding it to the man's throat.  
  
"We are not leaderless. I will be the one to lead you on. Gandalf did not sacrifice himself to watch us fail. He wants us to continue." Kai was about to say something when she was cut off. A bark from up above caught their attention and all looked up to see a snowy wolf leap from rock to jagged rock down the cliff.  
  
"Ffion!" Aza smiled weakly as the wolf neared her, licking her face affectionately. The girl climbed onto the canine's back, unable to find the vigor in herself to continue on her own.  
  
"She always comes in times of trouble... Always seems to know when Azalynne needs comforting..." Kai murmured as the Ranger called Frodo over to him.  
  
"Sam, on your feet," He said blue eyes filled with pain for the little ones. Once again he looked around for the Hobbit. "Frodo! Frodo!!"  
  
Standing alone Frodo looked back, a single tear falling from his eye.  
  
"I wish not to continue." He whimpered. "I wish not to go on."  
  
  
  
I AM SOOO SORRY FOR NOT GETTING THIS UP SOONER! I WOULD HAVE BUT I HAD TO DO ALL THIS STUFF FOR HISTORY! SORRY SORRY SORRY... ANYWAY, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST OF PART ONE! *GASPS* SHOCKIN' AIN'T IT?  
  
THINGS SHOULD BE HAPPIER IN THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER UNTIL THE BREAKING OF THE FELLOWSHIP. ANYWHO, I HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT!  
  
  
  
[41]- Annon Edhellen edro hi amen- 'Gate of the Elves open now for me!' in Elvish  
  
[42]- Ando Eldarinwa a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa- 'Gate of the Elves listen to my word, Threshold of Dwarves!' in Elvish  
  
[43]- Both Kai and Aza have this ability due to the power of their rings.  
  
[44]- Menkroy rhaid lye yn wastad bod ikytaine gwael?- 'Why must you always be so mean?' in Ralgonnian Elvish. I took the Elvish word 'mankoi' meaning 'why', ('rhaid' is a Welsh word meaning 'must'), 'lle' for 'you', ('yn wastad' is Welsh for always), ('bod' is Welsh for 'be'), 'ikotane' for 'so' and ('gwael' in Welsh for 'mean')  
  
[45]- Naugrim en' Moria- Elvish for 'Dwarves of Moria'  
  
[46]- Kilmin malur ni zaram kalil ran arag. Kheled-zaram. Balin tazlifi- All I know is this is a Dwarfish prayer. There was no translation given. If anyone does know what this means then, please, do tell me.  
  
[47]- Ear' bara- Elvish for 'Sea Dweller'  
  
[48]- Balrogs- They became servants of Meklor, the Dark Enemy and were once spirits, transformed into the evil demons of the flame.  
  
  
  
© Script for the dialogue that many will recognize from the motion picture 'The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring'. The script is taken from the site following:  
  
http://dreamwater.net/seatofkings/script_fotr_pics.html  
  
Quick Summary for the next chapter:  
  
Ch. 7: A Dying Bed for Mordor (Lothlorien, breaking of the Fellowship.) 


	7. A Dying Bed for Mordor

Title: The Promise of Farewell  
  
Authoress: ChibiTari  
  
Rating: PG/ PG-13  
  
Warnings: Action, OC, humor and hinted romance!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings trilogy, though I wish I did.  
  
Azalynne Driftwood is mine, however, and if you so wish to borrow her then you must ask. Kai belongs to KuriQuinn, Nevorata to my friend Ginny and Lith is owned by Iz. Steph's character, Myranore, is in this as well.  
  
Ruby belongs to Laura V Lopez who has graciously allowed me to use her character in this fic, THANK YOU!  
  
Summary: Azalynne Driftwood decided to protect Frodo with her life but when things become hard, can she keep this promise?  
  
I'm sorry for taking so long to update! Another important character returns and stays! Guess who...  
  
Enjoy the fic!  
  
  
  
Chapter seven (7): A Dying Bed for Mordor  
  
  
  
  
  
They had been traveling for two days and two nights, no rest was given even for the very weary. Ffion stayed close to Aza, never more than a meter away at the most. Things between Kai and Aragorn still hadn't let up either. The tension now felt amongst the Fellowship grew strong and it seemed hopeless to all that it would ever go away.  
  
"Kai?" Aza whispered from her perch atop a large rock. Her sister gave her a quick glance but then let her gaze fall again.  
  
"What is it Azalynne? I have no time for your fun and games..."  
  
"No fun or games, I'm afraid. I would like to say, however, that we have reached the edge of the wood, we are coming to Lorien." With that announcement everyone looked up, all with sighs of relief and content smiles of glee.  
  
"We have made it! Oh, peace, here is rest for us yet!" Boromir grunted taking a seat next to Aza on the rock.  
  
"Boromir, get up, we have a way to go yet until we can have rest." The Ranger spoke, moving ahead of the others as he saw a wild band of Orcs heading north to Moria.  
  
"We keep moving, then, until we come into view of the Queen herself." Kai muttered, sending a withering glare in Aragorn's direction. He pretended not to notice this act of rudeness and nodded, agreeing with what she had just said.  
  
"Ffion, take Frodo for he seems to have lost all strength in him." The smaller Sea Elf instructed to the snowy wolf. The canine looked uncertain for a moment, looking back and forth between Elf and Hobbit before she moved over to the Ring bearer.  
  
They then continued, avoiding the wild Orcs as best they could for the time being. After crossing what appeared to be rocky terrain and grassy fields the trees began to grow thick, soon to surround the Fellowship fully.  
  
"Now here is where I belong." Kai smiled her first true smile in ages, or it seemed that way to Aza for the others never truly saw the Elf-Princess smile before, not even to her own flesh and blood.  
  
Ffion gave a bark of approval and followed the crimson haired Elf into the wood, making sure the Hobbit had not yet fallen off first. Aza and Gimli followed, Legolas and the other Hobbits behind them. Pippin gave a small yelp as he tripped, his feet finally giving way from their long journey there.  
  
"Here, Pip, ride the wolf. I can walk now, my feet no longer hurt." Frodo said jumping off Ffion as the she-wolf slowed down. Peregrin nodded his thanks and climbed on with the help of his two cousins.  
  
"Stay close young Hobbits!" Came the strained cry from up ahead. The voice of Gimli was desperate to get them over to where he was standing so he may keep and eye on them. "They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-Witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell," As the Dwarf said this he kept his watch on the forest around them, trying to see if anything was coming. "And are never seen again."  
  
Frodo gave a gasp, as if hearing something. Kai turned around, letting the others pass her as she waited for the Halfling to reach where it was she stood. Her ring began to give off a faded glow of blue as if to explain her actions. She didn't know why but it seemed to her that she knew what had to be done on her part. Using all her strength she probed the young ones mind, listening to any unwanted voices that may have entered his head.  
  
~You are coming to us as is the footsteps of doom... You bring great evil here, Ring bearer.  
  
Kai felt herself fall, her mind becoming her own again as she left Frodo to his thoughts or that of the other, a somewhat shocked looked on her face from what she had just done.  
  
"Mr. Frodo?" Sam scuttered over, wearing a worried look as he reached out to his best friend, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Well, here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox." At the last word the wolf gave another bark before stopping and sniffing the air. Slowly she began to back away from whatever she thought was hunting them.  
  
"Ffion? Myni gwneuthur lye clywed [49]?" The mahogany haired Elfling asked, raising her blue gemmed dagger for protection. Ffion gave an additional growl before, quite suddenly; they were delimited by Elves, each with a bow and arrow in their hands.  
  
"Next time bark sooner." Kai growled, taking out her own dagger and holding to one of the fair Elves throat.  
  
"A Dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark." One of the flaxen haired creatures ridiculed, emerging from behind the other warriors.  
  
"Haldir o Lorien. Henio aniron, boe ammen I dulu lin. Boe ammen veriad lin [50]." Strider said softly, bowing his head in respect. Aza and the Hobbits looked utterly dumbfounded at this gesture for they have never heard of Haldir before and it seemed to them that they neither cared too much about it just so long as they lived.  
  
"Aragorn! These woods are perilous. We should go back!" Gimli breathed, inching away from the impending arrow.  
  
"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back. Come, she is waiting." Haldir said, looking at Kai who did not seem too pleased. "Lady Kai, please lower your weapon if you wish to enter or we shall leave you here."  
  
"Do not call me 'Lady' for I am none. I shall not be insulted by the mouth of a Taur'quessir [51]!"  
  
Haldir said nothing to this; instead he turned, signaling for the Fellowship to follow him.  
  
*  
  
They walked some way into a beautifully lit forest where the trees gave off their own heavenly glow. Frodo looked up, seeing Elves high in the trees peering down at the new comers.  
  
"We stop here. You bring evil to these woods, you can go no further." Their guide stated after finishing the climb up the many stairs. His eyes held a great hate towards the young Ring bearer though he himself did not know why.  
  
"What? You mean to tell me that we have just climbed all these stairs for you to say 'turn back, we don't want you here'!? A little pointless, dare I say."  
  
"Azalynne, keep quiet, lest we be thrown out of here."  
  
"Sorry, Kai, I think we already have been!" The two sisters came nose to nose, neither will to back down. Kai glared hard at her youngest sibling, standing her ground while Aragorn went to compromise.  
  
"Do not speak to me in such a way, Azalynne Driftwood, for I fear your life will come to a close..."  
  
"Such harsh words coming from a nobody, don't you think?" The cerulean eyed girl snarled back.  
  
"Please, both of you calm yourselves. We grow exhausted of hearing your bickering." Boromir uttered, resting his head on his left hand as he watched Frodo with curious eyes and evil intentions.  
  
Ffion gave a loud howl, seeing this gaze as a threat to the little one, causing both Klicia and Aza to snap out of their argument and move over to where Frodo had seated himself.  
  
"Advert your eyes, human, we do not like what we see in their depths for what they hold is only malevolence." Green eyes became mere slits as Kai said this, putting a hand on Frodo's back.  
  
"What trouble do we have here?" Haldir asked, coming back into things.  
  
"No trouble, Master Elf. Now, will you lead us on?" Gimli questioned a little rough in tone.  
  
"Yes, Aragorn has given me good reason to. Now come, we must hurry." Once again they stood, following the Elf to where the Lady of the Wood was waiting for them. They marched through the forest, none willing to rustle the leaves that lay softly on the ground.  
  
"Hurry on, Sam. We have no time for dawdling." The crimson haired Elf maid said, her voice becoming soft. She seemed more content with their new surroundings, almost at home in the clutter of leaves and branches. As if reading his thoughts Aza turned to Sam and said,  
  
"Back home she spent a lot of her time in the forest, never really coming for a visit. She loves being with the creatures there and they shared her feelings. My father disliked the fact that she was never at home where she should be practicing to be Lady but good old Kai never gave up and stayed there. What a tale that was! Din talked father out of scolding her but made her give up our name. Instead she took on Woodwater."  
  
"She didn't like 'ome then?" The hazel eyed boy inquired his brow furrowing.  
  
"Not in the least but she was soon forced to come home after dark and sleep in the palace to show some respect towards father and mother. Naturally she snuck out later in the evenings and would take me along with her if I asked!"  
  
"Don't tell her this but I find her kind of odd." Merry piped in, adding his thoughts to the conversation.  
  
"So do most, Meriadoc, so do most."  
  
Ahead of them, Haldir halted, waiting for the others to catch up behind him. "We are here, the centre of the Wood where her Ladyship dwells." He took them down to the foot of the mountain of trees and then into the very heart of the woodland. Afresh they saw the leaves glow their own dim light and tops of trees reach far into the ocean of the clouds above. More Elves appeared but they were all wearing well-crafted armor of only the best make to protect Galadriel, the Queen of Elves.  
  
They didn't wait long, standing at the foot of another set of stairs. Only after a few moments was she seen, her long golden hair in soft curls that flowed down her back. She was, by far, the fairest of the fair folk. Her husband, Lord Celeborn, came down beside her, his hand holding hers.  
  
"Ten that there are here, yet eleven set out from Ralgonnia. Tell me, where is Gandalf for I much desire to speak with him." The Lord said his voice deep and rich.  
  
"He has fallen into shadow," Galadriel gasped, seeking the information in the mind of the Ranger.  
  
Kai bowed her head, holding her sister close by her for she knew the girl would break into choked sobs at any second. This sudden act of affection, on her part, caused some surprise amongst their friends. But that soon died when their eyes found Galadriel once more.  
  
"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all." The Lady of Lights eyes fell upon Boromir who, at the moment, was very uncomfortable.  
  
"Yet hope remains while the company is true." A smile made its way to her lips as she looked into Sam's mind and his happy visions of Rosie and what life could be like after the wars. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you a weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace..."  
  
Frodo gave a gasp as something was said in his mind which he did not very much like.  
  
"Frodo? Oh bless the hearts of all it is you! Frodo!!!" A new voice called out of the darkness. Everyone turned in this direction or that to try and find the source of the voice but the source had found them first.  
  
"R-Ruby? What are you doing here?" Merry coughed seeing the girl race out to them, giving her friends hugs and kisses. Galadriel didn't seem to mind this for she knew the Hobbit girl was there; after all she had been the one to invite her in.  
  
"A white wolf brought me here just like that Elf maid had said! I was very much surprised but I decided to take up the offer and-"  
  
"Wait, hold on," Frodo interrupted, placing a finger over her lips to quiet the excited girl for a moment. "What offer and who offered it?" Ruby looked around for a minute before pointing at Kai. With laughter in her eyes but a stern expression the woman stepped forward.  
  
"I am sorry, Frodo, but honestly I didn't think she would take up my offer to come. I just wanted her to see you one last time before the journey became the death of you."  
  
"I couldn't help but come! I know you asked me not to but I had to see you again. Please forgive me..." The hazel eyed girl looked down at her feet, a small blush creeping onto her cheeks.  
  
"I-I don't know what to say except that, well, I guess I'm glad to see you too." With that the five Hobbits embraced, all laughing and cheering as they enjoyed the new company of a very old friend.  
  
"I believe it is time for rest. Haldir, show the Fellowship where they will be staying for the night and give them food to eat for I am sure they are weary with hunger." Celeborn ordered, motioning for the Elf to hurry.  
  
"Yes My Lord." The eleven turned, making their way down the steps that they had took so long to travel up.  
  
"There is no point to this. Why must we wander so far to see a Lady in white who doesn't say very much and what she does say isn't very wonderful in itself!" Aza whined, pouting.  
  
Ruby giggled, pulling the Elf child along behind her as the two skipped stairs to the bottom. Frodo followed, watching his friend with interest.  
  
"Ruby," he called over to her. The hazel eyed girl stopped mid-step and turned to face him, "What made you change your mind to leave Bilbo?"  
  
His question didn't surprise the Hobbit maid as she smiled sweetly back. "You," e ca;He He  
  
*  
  
"A lament for Gandalf." Legolas muttered under his breath, holding a silver pitcher of water. The Hobbits were crouched beneath a great tree root, their blankets and things ready for sleeping. Ruby sat huddled next to Frodo, his surprise about her arrival there still seen in his eyes and on his face.  
  
"What do they say about him?" Merry asked, hearing the light melody and the low, hushed voices of the Elves as they sung.  
  
"I have not the heart to tell you, for me the grief is still too near."  
  
Azalynne could be found in the fountain, hydrating her skin as the water drenched her new white robe that was given to her by the Galadhrim for the evening. Kai sat on the edge of the double layered spring, pouring the water over herself with the silver pitcher Legolas brought her. His act of kindness towards her didn't go ignored by the others as they all shared a secretive smile between each other.  
  
"Diola lle [52]," She said, letting the water dispense onto her head, through her hair and down her back.  
  
"Lle creoso[53]," He murmured back watching the two as they splashed themselves with the liquid.  
  
Close to where the Men were to take rest Boromir sat, his head in his hands, contemplating his doom and the fall of Mankind.  
  
"Take some rest. These borders are well protected." A low voice said from behind him. He just shook his head without looking up.  
  
"I will find no rest here," He whispered finally, looking out to the world beyond him. "I heard her voice inside my head. She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me 'Even now there is hope left' but I cannot see it. It is long since we have had any hope."  
  
Aragorn took a seat beside him, listening to his story.  
  
"My father is a noble man, but his rule is failing. And then our... Our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right, and I, I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored. Have you ever seen it Aragorn? The white tower of Ecthelion. Glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver. Its banners caught high in the morning breathe. Have you ever been called home by the clearing of silver trumpets?"  
  
"I have seen the White City. Long ago." Strider stated, following Boromir's gaze to where Frodo slept. He saw as Azalynne stepped out of the fountain and lay down, under the blankets she was given next to her friend and now Ring bearer. Her head of wet hair rested on that of Ruby's and the three slept contently, unaware of the dangers outside the borders of Lothlorien.  
  
"One day our paths will lead us there. And the tower guard shall take up the call: 'The Lords of Gondor have returned!'"  
  
*  
  
Frodo awoke with a start, pushing Azalynne and Ruby off of him so he may stand and breathe a little.  
  
As he sat, staring at the stars he heard something, the sound of footsteps atop the grass. He lifted his head and followed the sound, seeing Galadriel heading somewhere unknown. In curiosity he followed, making sure to stay out of sight though he knew in his heart of hearts she sensed his presence moving clumsily behind her.  
  
She stopped after reaching a large round object place delicately on a rock. The Lady of Light reached out, filling a silver pitcher with water. Frodo came down the steps to the circular clearing of stone and water.  
  
"Will you look into the mirror?" She asked, now opposite him.  
  
"What will I see?"  
  
"Even the wisest cannot tell. For the mirror shows many things. Things that were, things that are and some things that have not yet come to pass." Her voice was haunting but Frodo neared the mirror as she let the water empty into the small pool.  
  
He looked in, frightened of what might be seen. At first he saw Legolas and then his friends, Merry, Sam and Ruby. They all looked sad and grave. He then saw the Shire as it was when he left it, a happy place with its many farms and mills. But that changed in a flash. Things began to burn; Orcs ran free, chaining some Hobbits together and killing others. He saw Sam in a line of Halflings all bound together as an Orc of the foulest kind whipped him for not moving faster.  
  
Azalynne followed next, her face dirty and splashed with blood as she held her side. She looked up as if she could see Frodo watching her in this horrible vision. Another Elf came, his hair a fiery red, like Kai's, and green eyes. He looked as if he was chasing something but that was short lived as another vision interrupted that one.  
  
An eye wreathed on flame appeared drawing the Ring towards it. Frodo tried as hard as he could to straighten himself up but he couldn't. With an idea in his head he grabbed hold of the Ring but the force caused him to fly backwards to the ground.  
  
"I know what is it you saw. For it is also in my mind." Galadriel said in a hushed tone of voice.  
  
~ It is what will come to pass if you should fail. The Fellowship is breaking. It has already begun. He will try and take the Ring. You know of whom I speak. One by one it will destroy them all.  
  
"If you ask it of me, I will give you the One Ring." The dark haired Hobbit said weakly, holding the desired trinket out to her.  
  
"You offer it to me freely? I do not deny that my heart has greatly desired this." As she spoke she moved towards the open hand, lifting her own in attempt to take the Ring.  
  
"In place of a Dark Lord you shall have a QUEEN!" A grim light formed around her, changing her appearance, making it seem far more evil than fair. "NOT DARK BUT BEAUTIFUL AND TERRIBLE AS THE DAWN! TREACHEROUS AS THE SEA! STRONGER THAN THE FOUNDATIONS OF THE EARTH! ALL SHALL LOVE ME AND DESPAIR!" The light faded and her breathing became hard as she tried to regain her composure.  
  
"I pass the test. I will diminish and go to the West and remain Galadriel."  
  
"I cannot do this alone..." The little one whimpered.  
  
"You are a ring bearer Frodo. To bear a Ring of Power is to be alone. This task was appointed to you. And if you do not find a way, no one will."  
  
"Then I know what I must do. It's just, I'm afraid to do it."  
  
"Even the smallest person can change the course of the future." The She-Elf said leaning in towards him.  
  
*  
  
The dawn was soon upon them, the light drifting over the two Elf maids as they slept. A twig snapped from Kai's right, jerking her awake.  
  
"Whoever you are, stay back for I do not look kindly on those who wish to fight..." She growled, finding her voice at that early hour. The intruder emerged from the shadows, his fair-hair reflecting the suns rays.  
  
"Haldir..." The scarlet haired She-Elf sighed, and then realized he had wakened her. "Haldir," This time his name came out in a harsh breath, "What do you think you are doing!? Coming her and awakening me before we leave on another long journey? I need my rest, you know, I am not nocturnal!?"  
  
"Klicia, wake you sister, her Ladyship requests word with you." Was all the man said as he walked away, leaving Kai to her own thoughts and mad threats.  
  
"Why in Middle Earth would she want to see us this early in the morn'? If I were back home I would have her taken away and thrown in the cells!"  
  
"Impossible, Kai, for you have left the palace and we have no cells." The sleepy voice of Azalynne broke through her views on things as the girl shuffled around for her boots. "When are we to meet Galadriel?"  
  
"If you were awake the whole time then why did you not yell at Haldir instead of me? I could have gone back to sleep."  
  
"Because I love to torture you, now let's go." After pulling her sister up the two made their way to the Queen.  
  
*  
  
Haldir had pointed them in the direction of a small enclose area, surrounded by guards of another Elven race. They wore more of a blackish armor and their cloaks were deep crimson as if they had been dipped in flame and come out as ash.  
  
"Who are they?" Aza asked her elder sister but the Ralgonnian just shrugged her shoulders and continued on.  
  
"Ahh, there you are. We have been waiting." Galadriel smiled, motioning them to sit down in one of few wooden chairs but the two refused. "We have called you here to discuss the will of the Clans. As you know our kind is leaving for the war has begun. Our sources tell us that many have left the shores already and passed through the gates of Lhachinen."  
  
"Already? How can this be?" Kai murmured. Her head lowered, "Who told you this?"  
  
"I did, my name is Lith. I rule over the land of Lhachinen with strong hand. My people are willing to fight along side Men but my father has refused it. I come to ask for help from the Galadhrim."  
  
"You know we cannot help you, Lith of Lhachinen, we have discussed this before and refused." Celeborn remembered, his blue eyes meeting her grey ones.  
  
"Yes I know but I have come to ask you to reconsider!"  
  
"There are other Elven Clans." His Lordship stated.  
  
"Not many. It was yesterday at daybreak when the Elves of the Wood passed through our kingdom and left to Valinor. It is a sign that you must either leave or stay and help me fight!" Lith stood, nearing Galadriel with anger in her tone.  
  
The Galadhrim moved in front of her, not letting her any further towards their Queen.  
  
"Stand back, Elf of the Flame," At the word 'flame' Aza and Kai stepped back, "You are not to move any further!" Haldir growled.  
  
"The Water Elves of the Western Sea are ready to leave and are coming in three months from Ralgonnia-"  
  
"When was this said!? Our father gave no such command!" Kai breathed, stepping forward again, her anger hiding her fear of the flame.  
  
"My lady, he gave this notice a month ago. I thought you would have known."  
  
"No, we didn't know. As King he should know that the leaving of the Stone of Ages [54] will cause our strength to diminish! How could he-"  
  
"Kai, quiet yourself." Aza groaned turning to face this messenger, "Do you know the exact date he and our kind are leaving?"  
  
"No, he only gave us word three days ago when ten of your people came with the goods requested." This news was shocking for the two sisters were unaware of any 'goods' that were ever requested from a land they have never heard of.  
  
"Goods?" Aza demanded.  
  
"We trade with your people frequently; Lhachinen shares a border with Ralgonnia and that is why the Elves pass through my lands. It is the quickest way to the Grey Havens. I am afraid that you may have to turn back if you are to live without the Stone of Ages."  
  
"We shall be fine without the Stone. Tell me; have any of the other clans left?" Kai asked, her gaze becoming sharp.  
  
"Yes, the Ithil'quessir [55] has left just yesterday and the Amrun'quessir [56] before them." Lith informed.  
  
"How can this be? Why do our people flee these shores in such a hurry?" Aza mumbled. "All these thoughts are hurting my head..."  
  
"Because of the war, child. It is not long before the White Wizard takes over this land and destroys all that there is. I will stay and see the other Clans across the Sea, honestly, but I wish for them to stay and help. Fight Curunir and we may yet win!"  
  
"We can't. Neither of our people have that sort of force!" Kai fumed, glaring at the woman ahead of her.  
  
"Then leave."  
  
"We shall not leave yet. Not until Frodo has made his decision and destroyed the Ring of Power!"  
  
"The Ring is here!?"  
  
"Yes, and will not be for long. The Fellowship is to depart this early morning when the sun is full." Celeborn put in before Kai had time to come up with another witty remark to bring the Elf of Fire down further.  
  
"These lands are cursed. There is no hope left for Lothlorien. You must leave these shores soon. The Elves of Rivendell leave in less then a few months. Go with them and save what little there is for our kind." Lith breathed turning and signaling for the Elves that surrounded them to follow her.  
  
"Ready the horses. We depart now." The She-Elf barked, brushing some of her deep auburn hair from her face.  
  
"Does she not wish to stay and hear our decision as to what to do?" Haldir muttered, watching her as she mounted a grey stallion.  
  
"I guess not. But I do agree with what she has said. We must fight back in order to save this land of old or there will no longer be a hope left for this world." Aza commented as the Fire Elf galloped off into the distance.  
  
"If there ever was a hope to start off with," The green eyed maid said, scowling at the ground beneath her feet.  
  
"There must have been, Klicia, for you followed the Fellowship without a heavy heart." The Lady of Light spoke softly.  
  
"Maybe once but now her heart is as heavy as iron." The small Sea Elf chuckled, dodging a fist that came her way.  
  
"Say that again and I shan't cook for you!"  
  
"Then I have Sam!"  
  
"I'll tell him not to cook for you either!"  
  
"Now that is true cruelty!"  
  
"That is why I am your sister." The two were shown the way back to the others for they needed to help ready the boats they were to use to cross the Great River.  
  
"It is truly sad that our kind must leave but even with all our magic, skill and wisdom of a thousand Ages of Sun we cannot and do not have the power to stop Sauron!" Celeborn whispered when the Elves of the Myriad Waters were out of ear-shot.  
  
"Do not fear what is to happen; only know what you think you can do to help what will pass." Galadriel smiled.  
  
*  
  
The rising of the sun came too soon and the Fellowship was readying themselves for their journey to the Great River.  
  
They were called to another council, with much complaining and groaning from Azalynne for she had claimed to see enough of the Lady for that day.  
  
They stood before the Lord and Lady, waiting for what it was they had to say.  
  
"We have readied boats for you, should you choose to leave. How many wish to continue on this journey forth to great power and your most definite doom."  
  
"Nice way to put it." Merry said under his breath.  
  
"We shall not desert Frodo now. We all stand beside him until he very much wills it so that we must leave him." Kai stated in a strong voice.  
  
"Then I shall give word that the boats be furnished with food and your packs." The Lord said. The Lady of Light then stepped forward, nine others behind her, all holding something of great value.  
  
"I have offerings to give you that may help you on your way. You may ask for what you wish as well if you are not satisfied with what I have given you."  
  
"That could never be true." Gimli coughed after she said this. She gave a light laugh then moved over to Aragorn.  
  
"To the leader of the company," She said before Kai had time to insult his position. "Any blade that is sheathed by this sword shall neither be stained, nor broken."  
  
The man nodded his thanks as he gratefully took the sword.  
  
"Is there nothing you wish for though?" Her ladyship asked before moving onto the next in the line of races.  
  
"You know what it is I whish but it is not in your place to give it." Aragorn responded.  
  
To the other Man she gave a golden belt and to the two mischievous cousins she gave Elven daggers.  
  
"They have been used before in battle." She added after giving them their gifts. They looked them over in awe for the make was like no other. To Sam she gave a long coil of Elven rope of only the strongest kind.  
  
"I don't suppose you have any more of those nice, shiny daggers, do you?" He questioned but was only answered with a fair smile. Next was Legolas to whom she bestowed a wonderfully made bow, similar to that of which the Galadhrim used. Standing next to the Woodland Elf was Gimli the Dwarf.  
  
"And what do you wish for?"  
  
"Nothing more than to gaze upon the Lady one last time." He blushed, lowering his gaze away from hers. Galadriel chuckled but yet pressed him to ask for a more suitable gift for her to give. "Actually, maybe you can give me something. A lock of your hair to help me remember you by." The Lady's smile broadened as she pulled not one but three hairs from her head.  
  
"And you, Ruby of the Shire folk?"  
  
"I wish for the abilities that would help me protect Frodo wherever he may wander to." The Hobbit's hazel eyes glimmered as she looked up into the indigo eyes of the Lady of the Wood.  
  
"You have what strength you need to protect your friend in times of need, Ruby Proudfoot, for your heart holds more bravery than any warrior this world has seen." With that said a small pinkish tinge made its way to the girls cheeks.  
  
"Then I ask of no more than a blessing to see me on my way."  
  
"You have my blessing and may it be of some comfort to you but I still grant you this. A blanket that shall keep you warm in cold times and give you dreams of peace."  
  
"Thank you, My Lady."  
  
"Farewell Frodo Baggins. I give you the light of Earendil, our most beloved star." Galadriel said when she reached the last person in line, handing the Ring Bearer a phial of the light it had caught. "May it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out."  
  
Later Merry and Pippin sat in one of the Elven boats watching Legolas as he helped pack the supplies Celeborn had offered them.  
  
"Lembas bread," The flaxen haired Elf smiled, taking a bite of the Elvish food. "One bite of this could fill the stomach of a grown man." He looked at the two then turned back to get some more of the supplies.  
  
Merry leaned in next to Pippin and whispered, "How many have you had?"  
  
"Four." The other answered. His response was followed by a burp.  
  
From the shore Celeborn walked along side Aragorn, telling him news of the borders and what had been seen. "Take this, you may yet need it." The Elf Lord handed Aragorn a sheathed blade for extra protection.  
  
"Thank you," He said before heading in the direction of the boats. "Come on, everyone. We have a long journey ahead of us." Strider called, lifting Sam into one of the four boats. Ruby then followed in the canoe with Kai and Aza.  
  
As soon as all and sundry were assorted into the different boats they pushed off from shore. Boromir stayed close to Aragorn as the Ranger led the way out of Lorien. Many of the Elves stood on the bridge that connected one shore to another, waving and watching as the eleven comrades left on a journey to sure doom.  
  
The Lady's voice was heard, singing in the breeze as they floated downstream. As they got farther and farther away her voice soon mingled with the winds of the south and rustle of the leaves.  
  
"I wished not to depart from her Wood." Sam sighed, watching the water ripple beneath the weight of the boat as it glided through the calm surface.  
  
"Nor did any of us Samwise but it was a choice we had no choice to make!" Ruby giggled from her boat where she sat chattering with Aza. The Hobbit girl turned, going back to her conversation about the council called by Celeborn and the giving of the gifts.  
  
"What did you ask for Aza?" She pressed, unwrapping a piece of Lembas bread to eat.  
  
"Why so curious?"  
  
"Because both you and Kai were pulled aside for your gift-giving." She remembered. The sisters had been asked separately for some unknown reason about the wishes they should make.  
  
"Well, if you must know I asked for something that should prove quite functional in later days."  
  
"Yes but what did you get?"  
  
"I can't tell you that, sorry. If I could I would but I can't." The child apologized and helped her elder sibling paddle.  
  
"Alright, then, if you truly can't,"  
  
"She truly can't," Kai said for Aza.  
  
They rowed on, stopping when the sun went down and continuing when day would break each morning. It took them nearly three days to reach the mouth of the River for Boromir was not a born paddler and he lagged along behind the others. At times Aragorn would switch and have Kai and Aza paddle the human's boat.  
  
Night had fallen upon the Fellowship once again, the moon hanging high in the evening sky. The Men sat talking to one another as they watched a stray log float by.  
  
"Gollum," Strider stated, following Boromir's gaze. "He has been following us. I thought that we would lose him on the river but he is far too skilled a waterman."  
  
"Why does he pursue us so?" Boromir asked in wonderment.  
  
"His love for the Ring brings him forth. He would not follow otherwise."  
  
"Should we keep watch on Frodo tonight, Aragorn? He is so in love with that trinket that he could be dangerous?" The mahogany haired Elfling whispered, stepping with light footsteps a little ways onto the water's surface.  
  
"No, he cannot do anything with this many people here to kill him. He will not strike until the moment is right."  
  
"That is little comfort to me, Heruamin [57], but I will trust your judgment."  
  
  
  
*  
  
They rowed on, finding themselves victim to another set of rapids and hurried waters.  
  
"We must be getting close!" Strider called over the sounds of rushing water.  
  
"Close to where? All I see is unpleasant thoughts about some waterfall and me going down it!" Pippin cried as he was tossed from side to side like a rag doll as they skillfully rounded a large rock that stood in their path.  
  
"Hobbits are no more in boats then Dwarves are on horses." Kai quoted from what she recalled Gandalf used to say.  
  
"No, close to where we must end up." The Ranger called back, some laughter in his voice, ignoring what Kai had said.  
  
"These waters are making me feel ill..." Ruby said to herself, not wanting the others to know and end up worrying.  
  
"We can fix that, Miss Hobbit." Kai grinned reassuringly, not something she was used to doing, mind you.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Simple," Aza began then turned to face her sister, "Shall we?" Kai nodded and the two grasped hands. Their rings began to glow a crystal blue and the light started to hug closely to the bodies.  
  
"Namrie olynn farer kanrie Rihouhen, onran myrhir frin krenyr [58]." The royals chanted, their voices getting stronger as they said this over again. The fourth time it was said the waters began to calm, the rushing ceased, and the sounds became no more than mere memory.  
  
"How did you...?" Pippin trailed off as the glow shimmered then faded.  
  
"As we said, Peregrin, our rings hold more magic then either of us alone." Aza sniggered.  
  
"They are Elves of the Sea, Pippin. Whatever magic they hold from that they can increase when they use their rings." Aragorn explained for he knew the siblings would just continue with their inane riddles.  
  
"Oh,"  
  
Some time later Strider gave Frodo a tap on the shoulder, "Frodo, the Argornath," He said, looking up at the two statues carved into the large mountains on either side of the river. "Long have I desired to look upon the Kings of Old. My kin."  
  
*  
  
They had stopped to take rest on the western shore of Nen Hithoel [59], near the Rauros Falls [60].  
  
"We cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats and continue on foot." Strider announced unpacking a few things while Frodo lifted Ruby out of her boat. "We approach Mordor from the north."  
  
"Oh yes? Just a simple matter off finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impossible labyrinth of razor sharp rocks? And after that, it gets even better! Festering, stinking marshlands, as far as the eye can see!" Gimli taunted his voice sarcastic. Pippin, who had been feasting on some bread from Ralgonnia had slowed his chewing to look back and forth between Human and Dwarf.  
  
After a long pause the Man spoke, "That is our road," the Hobbit nearly choked on his food, "I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."  
  
"Recover my... phfwahh..." Gimli shook his head of ginger hair, utterly insulted by this remark.  
  
"We should leave these shores." Kai suggested, not liking how things were going so far.  
  
"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for the cover of darkness." Aragorn replied, sitting down next to Ruby.  
  
"It is not the eastern shore that worries us." Legolas put in, "A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near. I can feel it."  
  
Not listening to the others Gimli still sat muttering mad curses about recovering his strength. "Pay no heed to that, young Hobbit."  
  
"Where's Frodo?" Ruby asked suddenly, realizing her friend was gone. Wandering eyes soon fell upon the shield of Gondor. Boromir had left as well.  
  
"Aragorn, we must find Frodo while that man is out there. I do not trust him!" Aza growled.  
  
"I will find him." The Ranger promised, leaving the camp fire in search of his young comrade.  
  
*  
  
Frodo had wandered off alone and was now reaching the ruins of an old city that had been there long ago. He found himself staring into the large face of a King of Old that had broken away from its stone body years before his arrival. Leaves rested on the top of its head and on the hollow of his nose.  
  
"None of us should wander alone," A recognizable voice said from ahead. Frodo looked up and saw Boromir collecting wood for the fire the others had going down near the shoreline. "You least of all... So much depends on you."  
  
The Hobbit took a step back into the stone face, now trapped with nowhere to run if need be.  
  
"Frodo? I know why you seek solitude," The Man continued, coming closer to where the boy stood in masked fear. "You suffer; I see it day be day. Are you sure you do not suffer needlessly? There are other ways, Frodo. Other paths we might take."  
  
"I know what you would say, and it would seem like wisdom but for the warning in my heart." Frodo snapped, no longer cowering and instead walking past the human man.  
  
"Warning? Against what?" Boromir growled though he did not mean to. The strange feeling of corruption over took him again. That greed he had for power enveloping his very soul to it peek. He could not control what words left his mouth, the movements he took, nothing he did was from his own mind anymore but he was allowed to witness from behind the bars his soul was trapped in.  
  
He neared Frodo who only backed away further, trying to escape him. "We're all afraid, Frodo, but to let that fear drive us to destroy what hope we have. Don't you see its madness?"  
  
"There is no other way." The Shireling affirmed, trying not to sound bitter but even he couldn't hide his hate anymore. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't bring himself to like the man's presence whenever he had that particular look in his eye. The one that was always present when the Ring was nearby.  
  
"I ask only for the strength to defend my people!" The strawberry blond hollered, throwing the wood he had gathered on the ground. "If you would but lend me the Ring..." He said cautiously, moving closer still.  
  
"NO!" The Ring bearer cried, lunging himself backwards, away from the impending hands.  
  
"Why do you recoil? I am no thief!"  
  
"You are not yourself!"  
  
"What chance do you think you have? They will find you, they will take the Ring. You will beg for death before the end!" Frodo turned himself around, walking away from the possessed human and his absurd threats that really weren't threats at all.  
  
"You fool! It is not yours save by any unhappy chance!" The man advanced, his eye fixed on the Ring that hung around the Half-man's neck in plain view. The Halfling turned and ran as far as he could before he tripped.  
  
"Give it to me! Give it to me!" Boromir lunged, grabbing Frodo's ankle and pulling him, struggling, down under him, trying to separate the Ring from its bearer.  
  
"NO!" After his fearful shouts and pain filled groans the Baggins place the Ring unwillingly on his index finger, disappearing from view. Looking desperately around the Man searched, unable to see the little one. He turned back to where Frodo last lay and was hit in the jaw, sending him a little ways backwards.  
  
After the pain subsided he began to cry out, calling to the Hobbit who had made his escape. "I see your mind! You will take the Ring to Sauron! You will betray us! You go to your death and the death of us all! Curse you; curse you and all the Halflings!"  
  
The jade eyed man slipped then, falling over his cloak and down the hill, landing at the foot of a tree in a heap. The greedy anger had passed, slipping through him as if it had never been. "Frodo? Frodo. What have I done? Please, Frodo..."  
  
"Frodo, I'm sorry!"  
  
*  
  
Frodo ran, his breath catching in his throat. He was running out of strength and the Ring was still on. Up ahead he saw the old ruins of a deserted watch tower. Deciding to climb the stairs he began to hear things. Bad things. Crouching low behind a large piece of debris he waited but the sounds never left him. Slowly peeking over the edge of the rock he saw the tower of Barad-dur and above it the eye of Sauron, watching him.  
  
Forcing himself to take the Ring of he slouched, scrambling over and away from the great Eye. Losing his balance he fell to the hard forest floor, luckily landing on a small pile of gathered leaves.  
  
"Frodo?" Someone asked. After rubbing his head and ignoring the pain the Hobbit looked up and saw Aragorn.  
  
"It has taken Boromir!" The Halfling announced, looking down at his feet.  
  
"Where is the Ring?" The Rangers voice sounded more demanding than worried, making it seem as if the power had taken him over as well.  
  
"Stay away!"  
  
"Frodo! I swore to protect you!"  
  
"Can you protect me from yourself!?!" At this Strider looked taken aback, not knowing what to say next. He frowned, wondering if he had done or said something wrong to the little one to put him so on edge. Frodo grasped the Ring, holding out his hand to Aragorn; "Would you destroy it?"  
  
The lord neared him, eyeing the Ring as a feeling of need came over him. He kneeled in front of Frodo, closing the boys hand over it.  
  
"I would have gone with you to the very end. Into the very fires of Mordor."  
  
"I know. Look after the others. Especially Sam and Ruby. They will not understand."  
  
Something then caught Aragorn's eye as he looked down at the presently sheathed Sting.  
  
"Go Frodo. Run... Run!" He stood up; making sure the Ring bearer was out of sight before he readied his blade. After a few seconds he saw them, at least one hundred of the foul creatures of the earth. Orcs...  
  
They came, surrounding him, some racing by him to find the Halfling. Aragorn swung his sword, standing his ground as best he could. He hurled a dagger into the chest of one before lunging his sword into the back of another.  
  
"Aragorn! Think you could take all the fame and glory for yourself, eh?" Aza chirped as she emerged from behind Legolas who was currently firing arrows every which way.  
  
"Nice of you to join me!" The Ranger called down from where he now stood on the top of the watch tower, getting onto higher ground for better view of the enemy.  
  
Kai and Gimli soon came into things as well. Azalynne spun around, plunging her sword deep into the body of an Orc, bringing the blade up and slicing his upper half in two. The blood spilled out of him, dirtying the child's face.  
  
Kai jumped onto the back of one of the Goblin men, jabbing her dagger into its head while Legolas shot it from behind.  
  
Some of the attacking army was trying to get past the small Dwarf but were running low on luck as he swung his axe, maiming few and killing many.  
  
Elsewhere, Sam and Ruby hurried here and there, trying to find their friend before the Orcs got to him.  
  
"Mr. Frodo!?" Sam cried out, looking behind a tree.  
  
"Sam, over here!" The other hazel eyed Hobbit called over to him. "A piece of his cloak! It must've been torn off when he came a'wanderin'."  
  
"Must've... Hurry, we have to find him!"  
  
The two weaved in and out of trees, hiding when they thought they heard something.  
  
"Find the Halfling!" Something cried from above them as they ducked behind a rock. From what they could see it was one of the Uruk-Hai. He stood; bow ready for when someone would attack. "Find the Halfling!" He ordered again, his voice hard and scratchy.  
  
"Sam, come on, this way..." The female whispered to her companion as they crouched down low. She pointed him in the direction of the boats, crawling out when she thought there were no more of the attackers.  
  
"Elendil [61]!" Aragorn cried, swinging his blade again. Legolas fired another arrow into one of the beast's chest, watching him as he fell, dead, on the floor of the wood.  
  
"Kai, behind you!" Gimli grunted as he was hit in the chest. The Elf maid turned around quickly before the Orc had time to think and she unsheathed another dagger, thrusting it into the monster's head, between the eyes.  
  
Gimli swung his axe again, missing this time as another of the creatures dodged his attack. The moment he was about to strike the beast tumbled to the ground, lifeless. Protruding from its back was an arrow not of the Ralgonnian make but of the Sindarin kind. The Dwarf nodded his thanks and continued in the battle with the others.  
  
Now surrounded by three Orcs, Strider stood with his back to the stone wall of the watch tower. One of the monsters made a move but was shot down from behind by the flaxen haired Elf. Another was stabbed through the heart from the back as well and Azalynne appeared; giving a toothy smile, liking the fact that she was winning and these disgusting creatures were not.  
  
"Aragorn, you must find Frodo!" Kai cried over to him.  
  
"Yes, go!" Legolas said before loading his bow with not one but tow arrows.  
  
  
  
Nearly halfway through the forest and back to the boats, Frodo ran, trying to find the potency in him to continue moving. Hearing the Orcs get closer behind him he ducked behind a tree, blending in with his surroundings and making it harder for his pursuers to find him.  
  
"Frodo?" A familiar voice asked from another hiding place. Merry and Pippin were seen hiding in a safer place underneath an over-grown tree root.  
  
"Hide here, quick! Come on!" Pippin pleaded but his cousin shook his head and looked out from behind the tree to see if there were any more Orcs coming their way.  
  
"What's he doing?" The Took asked his friend and partner in crime as he saw Frodo give another shake of his chocolate mane.  
  
"He's leaving," Merry pointed out, understanding what Frodo wanted from them. He gave a nod, signaling that he was about to do something drastic. Frodo's eyes widened as he watched his friend jump out from where he was hiding, pulling Pip along with him so they were in plain sight of the creatures that were after them.  
  
"Run Frodo, go..." They ginger haired Hobbit said before shouting up to the Orcs.  
  
"Hey! Hey you! Over here!"  
  
"Over here! Over here! This way!" Pippin joined. "It's working!" He cheered as he ran, Merry at his heel.  
  
"I know it's working no run!" The other cried after making sure the Ring bearer got away safely. They ran as quick as their legs would carry them but even with that speed they could not escape when they saw the bridge up ahead. Merry and Pip looked back and forth between the two groups of Orcs that came from either side of them, weapons raised and all yelling battle cries.  
  
"Merry... If I don't live through this I want you to know, you were always a great friend..." Pippin murmured, squeezing his best friends arm.  
  
"Don't say that, Pip. We'll make it out yet!" The other assured.  
  
The Orcs came closer still, now close enough to strike. One swung his axe at Pippin who managed to duck out of the way. A horn was heard as Boromir neared, coming back from wherever he had been before the battle.  
  
Swinging his mighty sword at the creature he sliced it in half then turned to face the rest, backing the Hobbits away from the other beasts so they would yet have a chance to escape.  
  
He blew into the horn again, hoping for someone to hear and come to help them.  
  
"The horn of Gondor!" Legolas said from where he stood, his Elfish ears picking up the faint sounds.  
  
"Boromir!" Aza stated, looking up from where she stood.  
  
  
  
"Run... RUN!" The Man said, trying to get the Hobbits to move. He was ambushed again, the fierceness and determination of the Orcs becoming somewhat unbeatable. He hurled a dagger into an Orcs neck, killing it instantly.  
  
"Please, go!" He tried again. Finally the two made a move to leave but all movement stopped when a choked cry came from behind them. Turning quickly they saw the human slouched over, his hair matted with sweat and his face pale with weariness.  
  
From their point of view all that could be seen was an arrow that had embedded itself into the green eyed man's chest.  
  
"No!" Pippin cried when he thought all hope was gone. But the man rose, lifting his sword above his head again. His movements were less skilled then before for his force was leaving him. His strikes became less powerful and sloppier but he continued, knowing he had to get Merry and Pippin out of there.  
  
"Please, leave now. I can handle them..." He guaranteed but his voice was weakening and didn't hold any truth behind his words.  
  
"We- we can't..." Merry said, his eyes brimming with unshed tears on the humans account.  
  
The sound of another arrow was heard and when Meriadoc looked up he saw that this time the weapon had landed just below the first. Boromir began to gasp for breath, choking on what air he had left in him.  
  
"Please just leave me here. All my hope has been lost already; I do not want the same for you, little ones..." After looking them over once more he pushed himself off the ground, stabbing an Orc through the stomach. After one last cry he fell, a third arrow piercing his heart.  
  
NO longer could the cousins just stand by and watch they felt they had to do something. Unsheathing their daggers they ran into battle but they were immediately grabbed and lifted off the ground.  
  
Satisfied with their catch the Orcs turned, now running in the direction of Isengard where they had been that morning.  
  
"May the little ones have my blessing." Boromir choked. He felt the presence of the Uruk-Hai who had given him these wounds. His body looming over the humans with a victorious aura. He heard the straining of the wire on the bow and could almost feel the arrow penetrate his head but the pain never came. The quiet abyss of darkness never surrounded his every being.  
  
When he raised his head to inspect what had happened he saw Aragorn, the true Lord of Gondor, warding off the Orc. He was bleed at the head and his hair was damp with sweat but he kept fighting.  
  
He was thrown back as the Uruk-Hai tossed him towards a tree. The black skinned being then hurled his shield at him, trapping him by the neck for an easy kill. He swayed sword but was only met with the sound of metal cutting through wood. Realizing his prey had gotten away he searched and soon found the man behind him. Aragorn plunged his sword into the brute's stomach, waiting for him to go limp but the thing only laughed and pulled the blade even further into his body.  
  
"Are you mocking me?" Strider spat as he reclaimed his sword and swung it, slicing it cleanly through his attacker's neck. Its head fell to the ground with a thud.  
  
Strider looked around, seeing his friend lying on the floor of the wood, blood staining the corner of his mouth and matting his strawberry tresses.  
  
"No," He said, limping over to Boromir and kneeling beside him.  
  
"They took the little ones," The Man gasped, the intake of air to tiring now as he hung on to life needlessly.  
  
"Stay still," The Ranger insisted, trying to find some way of helping this dying comrade.  
  
"Frodo, where is Frodo?" Came the hurried question, barely audible as Boromir's voice began to fade.  
  
"I let Frodo go,"  
  
"Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the Ring from him." The jade eyed man confessed with little more than a care.  
  
"The Ring is beyond our reach now."  
  
"Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all."  
  
"No, Boromir, you fought bravely. You have kept your honor." Aragorn encouraged, hoping there was something, anything, he could do to save the Man. He attempted to pull one of the arrows from Boromir's chest but his hand was swatted away.  
  
"Leave it! It is over. The world of Men will fall and all will come to darkness. My city to ruin..."  
  
"I do not know what strength is in my blood but I swear to you, I will not let the White City fall." Aragorn vowed. "Nor our people fail."  
  
"Our people," a faint smile tugged at Boromir's lips as he reached beside him for his sword. "Our people."  
  
"Yes," Aragorn affirmed, handing Boromir his sword as the other pulled it close to him.  
  
A twig snapped and Legolas, Gimli and the two Ralgonnian royals appeared.  
  
"NO!" Aza shrieked, running over to the dying man. She leaned over him, rubbing away the sweat that had collected on his brow. "You cannot leave us, not yet!" She sobbed, leaning down next to him, nuzzling his neck. Whatever pain the man had felt subsided as her tears hit his skin.  
  
He looked back up to Aragorn, forcing himself to be able to turn his head the full way up for his strength had no fully left him. His body was becoming numb and all thought was leaving him except one which he spoke aloud:  
  
"I would have followed you, my brother; my captain... My king..." With one last intake of breath his body became limp and his eyes stared blankly ahead.  
  
"No..." Aza choked as she fell into the open arms of the Ranger. He held her close, comforting her as best he could.  
  
"Be at peace, son of Gondor." He whispered, letting go of the child to place a kiss on the lifeless man's brow.  
  
  
  
  
  
THIS IS IT! THE LAST CHAPTER! WELL, THE LAST REAL CHAPTER ANYWAY... THE OTHER IS JUST THE EPILOGUE AND INTRODUCTION TO THE NEXT PART! I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BUT I NEEDED TO TRY AND FIND THE RIGHT WORDS TO USE WHILE DESCRIBING A LOT OF DIFFERENT THINGS. I ENJOYED TAKING MY SWEET TIME ON THIS, MY LAST, CHAPTER! ANYWAY, I HOPE THINGS WEREN'T TO CONFUSING FOR YOU PEOPLE. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE VERY SHORT. IT WOULD HAVE BEEN ADDED ONTO THIS ONE BUT THIS ONE ALONE WAS TOO LONG! I COULDN'T MAKE YOU GUYS SUFFER ANY MORE THAN YOU ALREADY HAVE...  
  
  
  
[49]- Myni gwneuthur lye clywed? - Ralgonnian Elvish for 'What do you hear?' 'Myni' as you know means what and 'gwneuthur' is Welsh for 'do', 'lle' is Elvish for you and 'clywed' is Welsh for hear.  
  
[50]- Haldir o Lorien. Henio aniron, boe ammen I dulu lin. Boe ammen veriad lin- 'Haldir of Lorien. We come here for help. We need your protection' in Elvish.  
  
[51]- Taur'quessir- Elvish for 'Wood Elf'  
  
[52]- Diola lle- 'Thank you' in Elvish  
  
[53]- Lle creoso- 'Your welcome' in Elvish  
  
[54]- Stone of Ages- The Stone of Ages is what keeps Ralgonnia alive. For some odd reason I found out that in 'Zelda, Oracle of Ages' they pretty much have the same thing and that sort of scared me but whatever. The Stone was a gift from the Valar because a maid of the Valar had fallen in love with the king there, Llyr. The Stone itself isn't very big and could fit in the palm of your hand but it is kept in a large, doom-shaped room in the centre of the palace since the wars between Mirkwood and Ralgonnia.  
  
[55]- Ithil'quessir- 'Moon Elves' in Elvish  
  
[56]- Amrun'quessir- 'Sun Elves' in Elvish  
  
[57]- Heruamin- 'My Lord' in Elvish.  
  
[58]- Namrie olynn farer kanrie Rihouhen, onran myrhir frin krenyr cymru thyn ri ranuill ehtire- "Waters of the rushing River be calm and still as we pass over thee.' In ancient Ralgonnian Elvish.  
  
[59]- Nen Hithoel- The lake in which the Fellowship come upon when the rest on the western shores before the departure of Boromir.  
  
[60]- Rauros Falls- The most spectacular falls in Middle Earth in the Third Age were the Rauros Falls on the Anduin River on the northern border of Gondor. The name 'Rauros means 'roaring foam' and accurately describes it as it fell in a shimmering golden haze from the long lake of Nen Hithoel on the heights of Emyn Muil to the marshlands below.  
  
[61]- Elendil- 'Elf friend'/ informal way of saying it in Elvish.  
  
© Script for the dialogue that many will recognize from the motion picture 'The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring'. The script is taken from the site following:  
  
http://dreamwater.net/seatofkings/script_fotr_pics.html  
  
  
  
Quick Summary for the next chapter:  
  
Ch. 8: And the Road goes ever on and on (Epilogue + snippets of the Part II)  
  
I also certain definitions (Nen Hithoel...etc.) in the book 'A GUIDE TO TOLKIEN' by David Day. 


	8. And the Road goes ever on and on

Title: The Promise of Farewell  
  
Authoress: ChibiTari  
  
Rating: PG/ PG-13  
  
Warnings: Action, OC, humor and hinted romance!  
  
= I would like to thank everyone who reviewed me for this fic, mostly the following: 'Ruby', Mickey, Fuzzy Panda Kim, lotrmatrixstarwarsfan, [:)] i.e. Winkey Eye person and all my friends from school who took the time to review and I hope you keep reviewing! Look out of the next part coming out in March! Until then, byebye! =  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings trilogy, though I wish I did.  
  
Azalynne Driftwood is mine, however, and if you so wish to borrow her then you must ask. Kai belongs to KuriQuinn, Nevorata to my friend Ginny and Lith is owned by Iz. Steph's character, Myranore, is in this as well.  
  
Ruby belongs to Laura V Lopez who has graciously allowed me to use her character in this fic, THANK YOU!  
  
Summary: Azalynne Driftwood decided to protect Frodo with her life but when things become hard, can she keep this promise?  
  
This is it, the last and final chapter... I was hoping to avoid it entirely... Oh well.  
  
  
  
Enjoy the fic!  
  
  
  
Chapter eight (8): The Road goes ever on and on...  
  
  
  
  
  
Frodo stood facing the eastern shore where he knew he had to get to, tears streaking his face as he gripped the Ring in one hand. Thoughts of what happened to Gandalf clouded his mind as he remembered what was said that faithful day in Moria.  
  
"I wish the Ring had never come to me," He recalled saying to the Wizard.  
  
"So do all who come to see such times," Aza had muttered, holding him close as Gandalf nodded.  
  
"It is not for them to decide," He had said. Those words rung in his mind as his eyes wandered to the place beside him where lay the blanket given to Ruby by the Lady of the Wood.  
  
"I shall miss you," He whispered under his breath, putting the Ring back into his breast pocket and pushing one of the boats out onto the water. He leaped in and grabbed one of the paddles, turning himself around so he was facing the right way.  
  
"Frodo!" He heard someone call from the forest just off the shoreline.  
  
"Frodo, where are you!?" Another voice, this one female.  
  
"All you have to decide is what to do with the time given to you," Aza's voice said in his ear as if she was with him.  
  
"I know what it is I must do... And I will do it alone..." He avowed, leaving the shore behind him.  
  
"Frodo!!! Frodo no! Mr. Frodo!" Sam cried out, letting go of Ruby's hand as they caught sight of the other Shireling.  
  
"Frodo, please come back!" The girl called out to him.  
  
"No," He said to himself, trying to get their faces out of his mind. All the memories he shared with them and the Shire, he knew he had to forget if he was to make this departure easy for himself and the two on the beach. "No Sam, go back. You too Ruby, you cannot come with me, I must do this on my own!" He said over his shoulder, hoping to get them to understand. "I'm going to Mordor alone!"  
  
"Of course you are! And we're coming with you!" Sam proclaimed, wading into the water.  
  
"You can't swim! Sam!" Frodo watched from the boat and Ruby from the shore in terror as the blonde's head went under the surface. "SAM!"  
  
All Sam's thoughts were focused on getting back up as he reached out to a ray of light that broke through the water's surface. He couldn't breathe and he was sinking slowly, unable to get out for the weight of his clothes and his inability to swim was holding him down. With his right hand he weakly reached up, trying to grab hold of something. But nothing came until two hands reached down, each finding a wrist to grab. Sam's hands tightened around the two arms, allowing himself to be pulled up into the boat he knew was above him.  
  
With difficulty the Hobbit's two saviors pulled him over the rim of the boat and let him roll inside. Coughing up water and choking in the air his eyes began focus once again. On one side of him sat Ruby, using the blanket she had received as a towel for the time being. She was soaked to the bone as well. She had swum to the boat to help Frodo pull him in.  
  
"I made a promise, Mr. Frodo. A promise. 'Don't you leave him Samwise Gamgee'. And I don't mean to. I don't mean to." Sam sniffed, letting the tears fall down his dripping face.  
  
"And I have no intention of leaving you side, Mr. Baggins. We have been through so much already and I know I can take more. I will not turn back without you." Ruby affirmed her voice solid.  
  
"Oh Sam, Ruby... Thank you," The three embraced, all in tears now. They sat like that for some time until Frodo pulled away; taking hold of the paddle he had before. "Come on then."  
  
Oars in hand they began to row eastward towards their new destination.  
  
"Goodbye, Frodo Baggins. You have been a true friend to me always and I very much doubt we shall ever meet again..." Some unknown voice said from behind a tree on the beach, a single tear falling from the person's eye. "Goodbye, friend... goodbye."  
  
*  
  
Boromir's body was sent out in one of the two remaining Elven boats, his sword and shield clasped in his hands. The boat drifted until it fell, washed away by the Rauros Falls.  
  
Watching the world ahead Aragorn stood, fastening the deceased man's gauntlets. Azalynne and Kai sat, waiting for something to be said but no words came. Gimli stood alone by the shore as Legolas hurried out, pushing the last Elven boat onto the water.  
  
"Hurry, Frodo, Sam and Ruby have already made it to the eastern shore!"  
  
Looking back, the others made no move. Grief-stricken, Aragorn looked down- then across the river where he could still see the three Hobbits rushing into the shadows of the trees.  
  
"You mean not to follow them?" The fair haired Elf asked, his gaze softening slightly.  
  
"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." The Ranger replied.  
  
"I had made a promise." Azalynne said suddenly, watching the forgotten boat drift downstream and meet the same fate as the other before it. "I promised I would watch him, never let him go. That I would protect him with all my strength and that of the ring I hold but it was all a lie... It truly was only a promise of farewell in the end... If only I had seen it."  
  
"That is not your fault, Aza." Legolas assured, resting a friendly hand on her shoulder. Kai sent a cold glare but he remained unfazed. He knew she was just looking out for the well-being of her sister even if she wouldn't admit to it, he knew.  
  
"First Gandalf, then Boromir, who shall be next? We can no longer watch the Ring bearer." Kai muttered, looking down at her feet.  
  
"It has all been in vain. The Fellowship has failed." Gimli shook his head, disappointed that it should come to this.  
  
"Not if we hold true to each other." Aragorn said, placing a hand on Aza and Legolas' shoulders. Gimli placed a hand on the Rangers arm, liking the tone the man had and was excited to hear what he had to say. "We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left."  
  
"Leave all that can be spared behind! We travel light!" Kai ordered, re- sheathing her daggers, a small grin making it's onto her lips.  
  
"Let us hunt some Orc..." Aza grinned, re fastening her cloak.  
  
"YES!!!" Gimli cheered. Legolas gave a final smile before the five ran off into the wood once again, following the tracks left by the Orc army from before.  
  
*  
  
In the distance Mordor could be seen, its fires not willing to be put out. The sun was setting and three small figures were spotted wandering up a small hill.  
  
"Mordor," One said, his dark hair rustling in the wind, "I hope the others find a safer road."  
  
"Strider will look after them." Sam assured, giving his best friend a pat on the shoulder.  
  
"I don't suppose we'll ever see them again." Frodo murmured, remembering the childish face of his Elvish friend that had stayed by him for so long. Memories of his two cousins playing some sort of joke came to mind and then the more peaceful ones of him and Bilbo.  
  
"We may yet, Mr. Frodo, we may." Ruby smiled her voice soft and caring. Frodo brushed a stray lock of her chocolate hair from her eyes, smiling back before the three turned back to what was ahead of them.  
  
"I'm glad you both are with me..." He said with one last look behind him. The three were soon off, scrambling down the stony road and onward to their new destiny.  
  
  
  
-'It truly was only a promise of farewell in the end'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CAN YOU BELIVE IT!? THAT'S IT! IT'S OVER! SOOOOOBBBB! WELL, HERE'S THAT SNIPPETS I PROMISED:  
  
-'Pippin forced himself to raise his head once more, his eyes searching for the creature he had seen before. The wolf, as he saw it, had been following them for three days now and it didn't seem intent on leaving them any time soon.'  
  
-'The sword pierced her stomach, her knees buckling under the weight of the other. She couldn't hold on much longer and from what she was seeing the Orcs weren't giving up. "I must keep fighting" she told herself over and over as the darkness kept trying to claim her. "You cannot die yet, sister, you have far too many days which need seeing to." The voice beside her said.'  
  
-'She lifted her head, her hazel eyes glowing in anger as she watched the creature fly above them. "They come for the Ring!" Gollum cried, trying to sooth Frodo's pain. "Then let them, I will not let them near Frodo..."'  
  
MWAHAHAHA, YEP, ONLY THREE! I WOULD BE GIVING AWAY FAR TOO MUCH ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS IF I SAID ANYMORE. I KNOW YOU KNOW WHAT ACTUALLY HAPPENS BUT I'VE GONE AND CHANGED QUITE A BIT! THERE WILL BE A CHARACTER DEATH! (NOT ONE OF THE ACTUAL FELLOWSHIP...)  
  
WELL, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING 'A Promise of Farewell' AND WATCH OUT FOR 'A Promise of Farewell II: A Forgotten Melody'.  
  
IT WILL ONLY BE OUT IN MARCH SO DON'T BE EXPECTING ANYTHING TOO SOON! WELL... BYE FOR NOW MY FAITHFUL READERS AND UNTIL NEXT WE MEET!  
  
  
  
© Script for the dialogue that many will recognize from the motion picture 'The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring'. The script is taken from the site following:  
  
http://dreamwater.net/seatofkings/script_fotr_pics.html  
  
  
  
[1] -Azalynne Driftwood- Our happy go-lucky child of a character. She brings the humor into bad times and enjoys a good meal. After spending twenty years with Frodo she has come to love him and promised to protect him whenever he needed it. She had to grow up quite a bit during the time she was in the Fellowship but she learned to get through it. Now, with hope still in her heart she journeys forth with Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and Kai to find her other two friends and save them from the death they are sure to receive.  
  
[2]- Klicia Woodwater- The cold hearted Royal of Ralgonnia. After leaving home she made few friends with the Elves and more with the creatures of the wood. She is far stronger then Azalynne and is the child idol. Without giving away too much she looks out for her sister, making sure no harm comes to the little one. Her responsibility to watch Frodo truly mattered as well and in truth, no matter how cruel a person she could try and be she always let him know that she was there for him.  
  
[3]- Lith- A Flame Elf of the west, she is a kind and strong leader. At a young age she was taught how to wield a weapon and soon after became a strong warrior. She tries to encourage retaliation against Saruman but is ignored. She then decides to do the next best thing and lead the Elven Clans to Valinor -The Grey Havens.  
  
[4]- Myranore (Miranor)- Once a hand maiden to her Ladyship Arwen Undomiel, she became a well known Elf of the River. She didn't like that life, however, and fled to Ralgonnia but it seemed that this was not the only reason. In Part II her past is fully revealed and her true identity given. She helps Arwen find Aragorn again but chooses to leave to the Grey Havens with her friends.  
  
[5]- Ruby Proudfoot- A Shireling like Frodo and close friend to him. She watches out for him with her life, making sure he is not hurt. Though she is a very sweet girl and kind to all those around her she will stand up for her friends and can be mighty vicious when angered. (Thank you again to 'Ruby' [Read her fics!!!!]) 


End file.
